Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga; 'Avatar'
by WFROSE
Summary: A saga is concluded, and like the day roles to the next, another one arises. She was useless relic that wandered the deserts, until a pigtailed boy started her path anew.
1. Prologue 'Thus, the story begins anew'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
Prologue  
"Thus, the Story Begins anew"  
  
  
  
A lone figure made its track into the imperial town. She had been wandering the deserts in search of someone she knew would never be seen again; but continued to do so, for no other reason than it was something for her to do.  
  
It had been over a year since the Sestran had fallen, and the threat of the towers appeared to be no more. The Empire had suffered greatly in its mad quest to control the fabled Tower with it's awesome might to shatter continents with it's power, and had been reduced to a slight shadow of it's former glory in the few scant weeks that a lone mercenary guard had found the legendary Dragon that had destroyed the Utopia a thousand years ago.   
  
The young man had set out on a maddened quest for revenge upon the Empirial traitor that had attacked the post he was assigned to. Everyone had been killed, including himself, and Edge ruthlessly dogged the trail of the man named Craymen. Upon his quest, he discovered Crayman's actual intentions, and the true danger that needed to be stopped. Craymen was by far not an innocent, but he was by far the lessor of the evils that needed to be dealt with.   
  
The Empire wanted the tower, they mighty tower that wielded might that man was not capable of holding, and had proved irresponsible to control it.   
  
At first, the Empire was formed in order to protect the groups of people who had been terrorized by the peacekeepers of the old Utopia. Creatures of immense power that gained their might from the Tower, and were originally meant to regulate and maintain the balance of perfect civilization. After the collapse of the ancient society, they had run rampant, running amok and reaking devastation on whatever they came across. The scattered peoples of the land banded together to fend off these attacks, and eventually, the peoples in unity grew a governing authority.  
  
For decades, the Emperor had decreed that the relics of the ancient Utopia be excavated, to find weapons that would prove useful in the repelling of the monsters of the ancient civilization. Along with the excavations came the scholarly, who studied the relics to decipher their purpose. A university was formed to educate, so that more scholars could assist with coming closer to a way of making the Empire safe for it's people. An answer was almost stumbled upon, a weapon so mighty that full nations of ancient times had fear of it, the Tower.  
  
The legend of the Tower grew strong, its supposed might made many hungry, hungry for it's vast power. The Emperor was one that grew desire for its power, finding that it would be a magnificient weapon to instead of keep his people from harm, dominate nations so that he could rule utterly. Fortunatly, the Empire was not able to find the whereabouts of the tower, and most importantly, the key to it.  
**************************  
  
The traveler ignored the distasteful looks she recieved, as she walked her bipedal beast of burden into the town. She knew that she would not get any directions to the local shop, as every imperial town she had been through, they treated her the same. Her clothes were not of imperial garb, which meant she was a hunter, or worse yet, a seeker. She idly pulled her cowl further down her head; she would find the store eventually without their help. Their opinions of her didn't matter, as the only two people she ever cared for were gone; Crayman killed right in front of her, and Edge to dissappear to whereever unknown. If they knew what she really was in fact, they would have true reason to fear the stranger.  
  
She came upon the store finally, and she had no worries of problems with the store owner. They may not like her, but they were usually fair, and didn't care the customer as long as they had merchandice to trade. She walked in, and removed her hood to reveal jet-black hair that sleekly jutted backwards and curled down with an organic gloss, much like the shells of the guardians that terrorised the land. She opened her cloak a bit to reveal a small, lithe, femenine body that seemed to be encased in a black and white armor that almost looked to be molded to her form. She winced in slight relief to feel circulated air caress her bared face.  
  
"I have items I would like to sell," Azel stated plainly, pulling a satchel of items to bear. The Shop keeper knodded for her to approach, and she layed it's contents out for him to inspect.  
  
"Hmm, we needed more fluid for our machinery. This is definatly much appreciated." The shopkeeper said with a smile. Azel mutely nodded, feeling an unusual tinge of relief. This store owner would be fair with her, and had no judgements to hold against her. He set the lycros fluid to the side, and picked up the gypson lenses. He nodded to himself as he found them satisfactory, and next came upon the ambrosia.  
  
He raised his eyebrow to her, "Impressive find, wouldn't you like to keep this for yourself?" He shrugged at her non-responce, and set it to the side. The shop keeper handed her imperial currency, slightly more than what was the going rate for the objects he had bought from the woman.  
  
"I could make twice as much as I'm buying the lycros fluid from you for," he said honestly, "Is that all you needed to do?"  
  
"I need some anesthetic, and elixirs." The shop owner retrieved two boxes, and allowed her to take what she needed. Once Azel was done, she paid for her purchase, and left.  
  
Donning her hood again, she looked around for her steed. Once she retrieved it, she started out of town, having gotten all that she needed. Not far from town, she came upon resistance.  
  
"Hey! Hunter!" Azel kept her beast of transportation at a steady gallop, ignoring the taunters. She would had kept going, if she were not suddenly knocked from it. The woman tumbled to the ground, not even grimacing from the pain; she had gotten used to it in her travels.  
  
"It's not nice to ignore us," The man sneered, as six other men dressed in ragged imperial uniforms surrounded her, "We would like to know why a Seeker chose our town to visit."  
  
"I am not a seeker," Azel stated plainly, her sapphire blue eyes staring back with defiance.  
  
"Oh! You do not look like any hunter I've ever seen!" one of the other men stated with a sneer. Azel would not bother to correct them, since it would do no good.  
  
She had been beaten up before for visiting the wrong towns. Since the collapse of the empire, many of the imperial citizens blamed it on the Seekers. Many soldiers had lost their jobs, and were forced into mercenary work. Many others grew bitter, and lashed out at those they could. Azel herself had proven to be a viable scapegoat many times in the past, they would beat her intensely, but she would withstand their blows as she curled herself into a ball and calmly through the pain waited for them to finish. Usually they would rob her of her bounty, leaving her once again to fend for herself. Fortunatly she kept her rifle on her at all times, and would not allow them to wrestle that from her, even going as far to kill whoever attempted so.  
  
"Not only are you a Seeker, but a liar as well," a third man barked, before swinging the butt of his long rifle into her chin, felling her to the ground. She curled into her protective shell once she hit the ground, and closed her eyes and clenched her teeth to bear against the pain. Before they could begin the beating she had prepared herself for, a light shown.  
  
The man that struck her flew back as a sphere of light struck him squarely in the chest. Another man was suddenly yanked off his feet, and tossed into a good distance.  
  
She heard a peculiar language that had hints of the Empirial tongue in it, but she could not place, shouting as the sounds of chaos went about her. Through all this, she dared not look up.  
  
Azel felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, carefully shaking her. She gambled, and looked up into slate gray eyes, an unusual color for the people of the desert land. His voice was gentle, once again speaking in the strange tongue that she didn't understand, as he offered her his hand in assist.  
____________________________________  
  
"Don't worry, they ain't gonna be bother'n anyone for a while," Ranma said, taking another glance around at the jerks who were about to beat up on an innocent woman. The woman he saved looked around her and blinked in surprise. 


	2. Making Aquiantances'

'Position open; Software Spellchecker'  
_____________________________  
_____________________________  
_____________________________  
  
Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
Chapter 1  
'Becoming aquiantances'  
  
  
  
Azel snapped back to the attention of the young man speaking in a language she wasn't familiar with. She was impressed with the fact that he dealt with seven trained former imperial soldiers in but a matter of scant seconds. What weaponry had he used? She looked at him intently, which caused him to step back with a nervous expression on his face. She ignored how he frantically waved his hands as if to repell her, taking in his strange garb. He wore a red cloth that was finer than any she had seen, held together at the front by peculiar fasteners that seemed as smooth as the shell of a guardian, but looked much lighter. He had his sleeves rolled up from the intense heat, despite showing now discomfort from it, and she could see them lined with another thin fabric of a different texture. His bare arms showed a wirey tone that marveled her in it's fitness. How could such a young man have such a physique? He obviously worked hard to keep his form, maybe he had training in the military close combat?   
  
His trousers were also of a similar material as the outside of his shirt, exept a bit thicker and sturdier, not to mention a black that caught the light from the unforgiving in a midnight blue shimmer. From her observation, she found him with no weapon. It may have been a case of simply dropping it once he had taken care of her attackers. She came to a theory that he was royalty; possibly from an empire across the vast oceans as the current inhabitants' ancesters did long ago. It could have been that the kingdom he was a part of fell, and he fleed for safety.  
  
His skin was also pale, even moreso than hers. That did not make sense if he had been making a trek through the desert, or if he had been here for any extensive amount of time. Sure he may have been sheltered with an easy, luxurious life, but even then once he felt the sun, his skin would darken as the peoples of this land did.  
  
Azel finished her scruteny, and noticed the nervousness on the young man's face. He didn't seem much older than Edge, in fact possibly the same age.  
  
"Thank you," the young woman stated plainly. This seemed to diffuse his initial nervousness, only to have it replaced with confusion. He spoke again, in his weird tongue, and Azel gestured that she did not understand him. The young man threw his hands up in fustration and turned around, speaking quickly in what sounded like gibberish to her. She then noticed his footprints had been leading away from the town; he didn't have any supplies with him, so he should not last long in the desert. She had to wonder how far he had traveled, and why he was still alive at all. It was a mystery, like he had just appeared suddenly in the desert out of thin air.  
  
Azel looked him in the eyes, and raised her hand to point him in the direction of town; hopefully there he could find someone who spoke his native language and could assist him better than her, when her eyes caught one of the soldiers who managed to recover himself, charging after him with the butt of his gun foward.  
  
Before she could shout a warning, the boy lazily leaned to the side, letting the gun base pass harmlessly by, and then leaned foward, catching his rising heel into his attacker's gut. Azel was once again suprised, as the boy stood on one foot, with his other one raised in the air in the forward splits. The man that had charged him was flying over them in the air, and landed roughly a good distance away, unconcious.  
  
Never could she say had she seen a feat, as the young man slowly brought his leg down and his torso up with magnificent control. His hands rested comfortably in the holes in the side of his pants, grinning easily and precariously. Azel decided she wanted to find out more about this young man.  
  
She walked over to her beast of burden, and hopped on. The young man looked at her with a bit of concern, until she turned around to him, and gestured for him to get on along behind her. His face grew relieved, and with a single bound, he leapt over to her, and onto the creature she rode.  
  
"NO! DON'T..." She started, and then blinked when she felt her creature did not jolt from the impact of his landing. Azel focused on him, and noted how he fought for balance to keep from sliding off the back. She felt a peculiar sensation she had never known that made her face feel lighter and warmer, as she grabbed onto his arm, and pulled it around her so that he could steady himself. The young man stiffened when he felt his arm go around her waist, and quickly jerked back frantically.  
  
Azel was shaken a bit, but once she saw the shocked look on the young man's face, she did something she never had before.  
  
She laughed.  
  
The young man had an indignant look on his face that made her laugh harder, but once she noticed that his face seemed to sour even more, she fought for control, and once again gestured for him to get back on. After a moment's hesitation, he did so once again.  
  
This time, Azel leaned foward, reached back, and grabbed both his arms. She then wrapped them around her waist, and held tightly while turning back to look at him with a stern face. Her composure almost melted again at his wild eyed look, but felt his embrace around her hold secure. Her face grew suddenly warmer than before, and looked up to see the sun at it's highest point. Choosing that it was best to get out of the heat, she turned her animal back around towards town.  
____________________________________________  
____________________________________________  
  
Ranma gulped at the fact that he was holding a girl, one that was looking at him funny. She didn't quite give him the same look that Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, or even Akane gave him, but it was an unnerving one nonetheless.  
  
"Akane is gonna kill me," the pigtailed boy repeated in his mind in mantra, while covertly looking around for a flying mallet, spatcula, gymnastics club, or ribbon. His nervousness only quadrupled once reaching their destination, as everyone stared back at him with intense curiosity, and at his companion with slight disdain.  
  
She trotted her animal through town, until they came to one of the larger single buildings. She motioned for the pigtailed boy to get off, and followed him down shortly. Once both were on the ground, she ushered for him to follow her into the building.  
  
Ranma looked around to see a lot of interesting things around him, yet as interesting as they appeared, they looked no better than junk for the most part. Some of it seemed like a bone or hard plastic, maybe fiberglass in material, and with curves found on parts of classic vintage automobiles that he knew. A few reminded him of that car Nabiki adored so much, the Rose Royce.  
  
The pigtailed boy couldn't even begin to comprehend the conversation between the young woman and the man that was sitting behind some sort of shelf, so he continued to look around at the curious artifacts.  
  
"&$+#DAS!" the man behind the counter shouted towards Ranma, but it came too late. The pigtailed boy's hand came in contact with a box, and jerked it away in concern when it started to hum, and then have its sides fold away to reveal an object hidden inside.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO NUTT'N!" Ranma shouted adimantly, and growing more and more nervous as both the woman and the man stared at him with surprised curiousity. The woman murmured something quietly to herself that sounded to Ranma like...  
____________________________________________  
____________________________________________  
  
"Atolm," Azel whispered to herself in shock.   
  
Her dragon, Atolm, gave the same sort of energy off to access a relic. Instead of a beam, the boy pulsed it like it was an unseen aura about him when he touched the relic.  
  
"I had never been able to open that, in fact all who tried usually suffered severe consequences," The shop keeper said in quiet awe, "Who is this young man, you say?"  
  
"I do not know, that is why I hoped to find someone who may be able to translate his language."  
  
"Hmm, perhaps then you should visit the hall of the Scholars in the center of town. They may be able to decipher what he is saying."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness," Azel returned, nodding her head.  
  
"Bah, you have helped me more than I could say, with your supply of lycros fluids and him opening that box. It looks to have something valuable inside, too." The shop keeper walked over to it, and frowned in dissappointment. The young man looked between the box and teh man nervously, and started backing up as if he were ready for trouble. The shop keeper turned a reassuring smile towards the young man, disarming his agitation, and picked up the medalion that had lay within.  
  
"Nothing more than worthless junk, and I had paid a great deal for this box too. Ah well, those are the risks of this proffession." That is when he noticed the young man seemed attracted to the object.  
____________________________________________  
____________________________________________  
  
Ranma's eyes followed the medalion that had a very stylistic bird or dragon carved on it. He felt drawn to it for some unimaginable reason, and had to fight the urge to reach out for it.  
  
The man holding it looked curiously down on the pigtailed boy, and then turned back to speak to the young lady. She replied, and the man smiled. The turned back to Ranma, and handed him the medalion.  
____________________________________________  
  
They arrived at the the largest building of what seemed like the center of the community. Ranma whistled in a bit of awe at the simplistic, yet stylistic design of the clay formed building, and met with someone who hadn't completely ignored them or looked at them with near complete disgust. An old man who looked at Ranma's attire with a curious expression, and reached over to feel it.  
  
"Hey!" Ranma shouted without much emphesis, he was beginning to understand that his clothing was unusual to the people of this town. The man snapped back at Ranma's outburst, and then started to talk to him. The woman who came with him interrupted, and said something to the old man, earning her an enlightened look from the elderly man in earthen brown robes.  
  
He motioned them into a library of sorts, and sat them down at a table. He turned his attentions back to Ranma's companion, seeming to ask questions, for which she replied.  
  
  
"&#**@^@^$*# #&$@&no !@*#@megu@*," the old man enquired with a slight anxiousness in his voice.  
  
"#*&@^ima#&* #$@$%# re@&*^," the woman replied back. Try as he might, Ranma could not comprehend the language.  
  
The old man turned directly to him, and gestured to himself and spoke, "#*$&ca#$ 'Greentz' #%$@." Then he gestered to the woman, "&@$&ca#$ 'Azel'."  
  
Ranma picked up on the signifigance of the gestures, and emphesis on certain words. The pigtailed boy smirked, and stood up, "I'm Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts!."  
____________________________________________  
____________________________________________  
  
Both Azel and Grience blinked at the boy's proclimation.  
  
"Hmm, 'Sowtomae Rana ov the Sowtomae skool ov Anedin goz Marsial Artz'?" The scholar repeated best he could, "Well, that would fit your suspicions of him being royalty. That is most certainly a granduer and exorbant name."  
  
"Indeed," Azel replied, still trying to wrap her mind around the name. Hopefully he didn't take too much offence with just being called 'Sowtomae'. 


	3. To Begin a Journey'

Ranma/Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
  
  
  
  
"His clothes are meticulous, you say he saved you from a group of hooligans on the outside of town?" the scholarly old man enquired, looking into the night sky, a midnight velvet cloth littered with liquid drops of crystal that fought against the dull glow of torchlights that rose from the ground.  
  
"Yes, he has skills that he used to defeat them without any weapons." Azel glanced over at Ranma, who was looking though a book for pictures. It had taken the young man a few minutes to correct them on how to say his name; it was rather difficult with it being from such an unusual tongue to them.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Seven. They were former imperial soldiers."  
  
"Harumph, I presume you to be a Seeker?"  
  
"It is not an accusation that I am not familiar with, but yes," the young woman finally turned to look at her addressor, "You know that I am not a Seeker?"  
  
"Feh," the old man said, then chuckled, "It doesn't matter, but for your armory being different than common, it is too fine of quality and tailored to your form to be something stolen from an ancient grave." He gave her a once over in emphesis.  
  
"Hmph, hyntieshinrai.." the young man named Ranma scoffed, as he caught the old man's intensive observation of the young woman.  
  
"He didn't seem to like that," Azel stated plainly, not sure what brought the disgusted sounding comment from the young man.  
  
"I would hold the same conclusion. You have any ideas of the origin of this Ranma boy?"  
  
"No, that was our reason for seeking your assistance."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that I am impotent in that regard, I apologise." The old man leaned back on his stool, and looked down at the table to consider something, "Perhaps, perhaps someone at the new capital being built may... have..." Azel waited for the old man to continue, and when it came apparent that he wasn't focusing on her, she turned around.  
______________________________________________  
______________________________________________  
  
Ranma decided to quell his boredom with a kata, moving to a reletively open part of the library. He didn't question the comfortable grace he felt as he started to flow into motions, but found that something didn't quite feel *right*. It was his standared level of skill and concentration, but the teensiest thing was off, something he had to get reaccustomed to, like growing a couple of millimeters suddenly.  
  
The pigtailed boy attempted to expel it by moving through his form faster, fast enough so everyone present could see the absolute control he weilded over his body, but with a fluid grace of sand lines shifting in the hot winds. Every so often his flow would almost seem to *stop*, and then flow into another without concious effort, bringing awe to those who viewed it.  
  
"#^$#....ot#...." the girl named Azel commented in a whisper that tickled at the edge of the young martial artist's concious.  
  
"*#&%# ##^@&%," the old man seemed to state in affirmation. Ranma felt relaxed comfortness settle over him, but continued in his exercise. He kicked his right foot into an ax kick, and held it for several seconds, while supported on his other foot just by his toes. Then with a silky grace, he brought the leg down smoothly, and planted his foot on the ground, and flowed low into a move that held similie to a snake moving through the grass. He rose back up and stood solely on the ball of his right foot with his left leg cocked to his chest, then leapt into an inside crescent kick with his right foot, finally landing on the left.  
  
By now there was a small crowd that was curious of the young man that weilded such fluid grace that it was far beyond their kin, and by now Ranma was totally lost in the art.  
______________________________________________  
______________________________________________  
  
Azel saw more than just the movements of her companion, something that put her into a daze. His motions were so deliberate, so masterful, it reminded her of Atolm. The way the dragon that she once was companioned to before Edge was forced to defeat it finally flew in the air with a commanding presence. Atolm's wings controled the very skies around him, making the dragon seem all that more majestic.  
  
Grience caught the glossy look in the young woman's eyes, and smirked to himself. He had a feeling that those two may be staying together longer than Azel had originally intended, "Such a remarkable dance he performs, I wonder what the signifigance of it is?"  
  
"Fighting," Azel whispered through her stupor, noting how the dance was performed.  
  
"Ah, some sort of cultural battle dance? I had heard of nations and tribes from afar participating in such things, but nothing quite as elaborate as this." He shrugged when he noticed Azel wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
The boy named Ranma wound down, and stood with his eyes closed. There was a satisfied expression on his face, and Azel could feel *something* about him pulsing from where she was sitting. He opened his eyes, and blinked at the audience he had accumilated. The young man developed a sudden case of nervousness, and began to chuckle while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I cannot convince you to stay? He is indeed an interesting subject for study," Grience nudged slightly.  
  
Azel turned to him with a flat look and a straight lipped expression, "It would be best for us to leave tonight."  
  
"Oh, so you are planning on keeping him around?" the old man countered. Azel missed the glint of mirth in his eyes.  
  
"You mentioned the new capital is where we may find someone who could know his origins. I will take him there."  
  
"Oh, quite well, then," Grience replied, "But before you go, allow me to prepare a letter for you so that you are not impeded in your task by the over-zealous."  
  
"I would be grateful," Azel's voice remained frank with an edge of irritation.  
  
"And another thing, perhaps you should attempt to teach him a bit of our language? It is indeed a great distance to cover between here and the new capital, you may be able to have him learn a few helpful phrases and words."  
  
"Me? But how do I..."  
  
"By experience," The old man interrupted, before walking out of the library to compose a scholar's letter of pass for the two youngsters.  
  
Azel stood blankly staring at the place the old man had just been, before turning to Ranma. The young man seemed to be getting overwhelmed by the attention he was getting; even to herself, she found it impossible to keep up with several people talking in her own native tongue at once.  
  
The young woman sighed to herself, and found that sigh cut off, as she watched the boy bound from where he was standing and onto one of the tall bookshelves; she had seen him perform a similar feat prior, but it didn't make the present one seem any less amazing. Ranma seemed to grow more relieved when she approached, and the sudden warmth she felt managed to offset her notice of the glares around her.  
  
The young man hopped down to her with a smile of appreciation, but quickly found himself surrounded again and bombarded by questions. Some of them took angry tones, and those that did seemed to be directed towards the young woman or him while pointing towards Azel.  
  
Seeing a situation about to degenerate, Ranma gathered his companion into his arms and jumped over the crowd to the room exit. The sudden move shocked Azel into grasping onto the young man tightly, much to his chagrin.  
  
"Now here you..." Grience paused, then gave an elderly smirk at the flustered Azel. She immidiately attempted to compose herself, and then snatched the letter as she strode by, not saying a word. The young man walked up to him, and said something in that rolling fluid language of his, and then bowed at the waist in what must have been a sign of respect.  
  
Grience smiled as the boy walked by, and hurried to catch his companion.  
______________________________________________  
______________________________________________  
  
"Uh, so..." Ranma tried to start a conversation, forgetting the fact that they didn't speak the same language. Azel looked up to him, just now noticing how much taller he was to her, and sighed. She hopped onto her animal of transportation, and gestured for Ranma to get on behind her.  
  
"That's okay, I can find my way from here," Ranma replied, waving his hands in decline. He let them fall to his side at the frank stare Azel was giving him. He had no idea where he was, but he didn't want to put the girl too far out of her way. Unfortunatly, or fortunately, she wasn't getting the message.   
  
The pigtailed boy sighed, as he finally relented. He pulled himself up onto the bipedal beast, and gripped Azel by the waist for stability. As they started to move, and not too much longer, they were almost out of town. Ranma looked into the night sky.  
  
"The stars are different."  
______________________________________________  
______________________________________________  
  
Azel trotted her beast of burden to the outskirts of town, and glanced back at Ranma, looking up at the stars. She recalled Grience's suggestion. It would be a long passage to the new Capital.  
  
"Stars," Azel told him, earning herself a puzzled look. She took one hand off the reign, and pointed to the sky... 


	4. Omake 1 The Panzer Dragoon Timeline

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
Omake 1  
PANZER DRAGOON timeline   
Imperial Foundation Period   
80 B.F (Before Foundation)   
At this time, the tribe that would become the Empire washed ashore the Continental Coast, the Invading Creatures (rogue biomechanical monsters) were were driven back, and the tribe began to reclaim the land.   
0   
The Empire's founder removed the Invading Creatures from the ancient ruins, and returned control to the hands of humans. Afterwards, they used the equipment inside the ruins and declared mankind's restoration of human rights, and established that year as year "0" of the Imperial Foundation of the Empire.   
5 A.F. (After Foundation)   
The excavation of the ancient ruins and the Empire's sphere of influence has expanded. People begin to collect in the Imperial City. 6 A.F. A herd of Invading Creatures attack the Imperial City. However, the Empire quickly get a handle on the situation, and unearth an "Old Century" weapon, and send it into battle.   
6 A.F.   
A herd of Invading Creatures attack the Imperial City. However, the Empire quickly get a handle on the situation, and unearth an "Old Century" weapon, and send it into battle.   
7 A.F.   
The Academy begins its classified research on the Old Century and ancient ruins. The equipment for this research is contructed inside the royal palace. Research on an engine begins for an antigravity craft.   
15 A.F.   
The Founder dies. The 2nd Emperor ascends the throne.   
16 A.F.   
Anti-Invading Creatures War. This is the 2nd time the Imperial City is under attack. The Imperial Army defeats the Invading Creatures again.   
20 A.F.   
The 2nd Emperor dies in battle. The 19-year old crown prince inherits the throne. His mourning begins the same time as the antigravity craft is effectively put to practical use and weapon development standardized. Afterwards, the Empire's Space Battleship, the symbol of the Empire, is created.   
29 A.F.   
The Space Battleship participates in its first battle. The guardian of the ancient ruins is destroyed.   
35 A.F.   
The 3rd emperor announces his candidacy to the Empire, and declared his rights. His grandfather was the Founder of the Empire, who standardized the excavation of the ruins and initiated the declaration of rights begun 35 years ago. At the same time a member of the Imperial family from the Old Century declares that the ancient ruins are completely theirs.   
35 on   
There is opposition from the outer regions to the Empire's declaration of the possession of the ancient ruins. A small skirmish ensues.   
Imperial Territorial Expansion Period   
39 A.F.   
The Invading Creatures' attack the Oasis National Army, which fights a desperate battle until the Imperial Army rescues them by invading the battlefield. 43 A.F. Oasis is annexed to Did.   
45 A.F.   
Oasis is annexed to Li Vis.   
46 on   
Small skirmishes, annexations, and invations of neighboring nations continue.   
48 A.F.   
The 3rd emperor dies. The 4th emperor ascends the throne. However, the Empire's power in the 4th era is weaker, so the real power lies with the Imperial Army and the Academy.   
49 A.F.   
The 4th emperor dies of an illness. The 5th emperor ascends the throne, but dies in an accident involving the Old Century engine.   
52 A.F.   
The brother of the 3rd emperor ascends the throne (making him the 6th emperor).   
55-56   
The Imperial Army's begins to search for the ancient ruins. In later years, they understand that the ancient ruins they were searching for contained something called "The Tower." From that day forward, they dedicate themselves to searching for The Tower.   
69 A.F.   
The Empire announces that the Space Battleship was hijacked in the Oasis Federation city of Meccania. Many years later, evidence is discovered that the Empire is using the hijacking ruse as a front to invade.   
70 A.F.   
In retaliation for the hijacking, the Imperial Army began to invade Meccania. There is an outbreak of violence on Meccania.   
Imperial Prosperity Period   
PANZER DRAGOON II ZWEI   
71 A.F.   
A giant Old Century ship, Shelkuuf, is found flying between Meccania and Elpis. Shelkuuf flees to a remote region from the Empire after its destruction of Meccania. At the same time, the Dragoon, a legendary Invading Creature, first appears.   
72 A.F.   
The ascendancy of Meccania. At the same time, the Dragoon's forays begin.   
82 A.F.   
The 6th Emperor dies. The 7th Emperor ascends the throne.   
85 A.F.   
The Tower is discovered. The Empire's investigation begins. The result of this investigation identified that the ancient ruins had a deep connection with the Dragoon. The investigation continues.   
PANZER DRAGOON I   
89 A.F.   
Experimentation on The Tower begins. At the same time, there is a 2nd encounter with the Dragoon. Immediately, the Empire's Space Battleship is dispatched but defeated. In response to the dragoon, the Invading Creatures appear from the Tower, and the city is engulfed in flame.   
Deathbed of the Empire   
90 A.F.   
The Imperial Army's reorganization plan and the city's reconstruction begins. Grigorig starts reconstruction. The Royal Palace was damaged by the Dragon, and Grigorig is named the new site for the palace. After completion, the Emperor takes up residence in Grigorig.   
PANZER DRAGOON SAGA   
91 A.F.   
A new institution is made for national restoration. During this time, a temporary tax is created, and a heavy tax is levied across the land.   
99 A.F.   
A report regarding the connection between The Tower and the Dragoon is submitted. At the same time, the excavation of a weapon begins at a site near the remote region.   
100 A.F.   
Grigorig is completed.   
102 A.F.   
Unable to endure the Empire's heavy tax, rebellions frequently occur from this period forward. However, the Empire brings this rebellion under control. The rumor of the Dragoon, who defeated the Empire, begins to spread.   
110 A.F.   
Special No. 0 Bullet-Emitter experiment fails catastrophically. The Imperial City disappears.   
119 A.F.   
Outbreak of rebellion on Kremain.   
120 A.F.   
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?   
123 A.F.   
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?   
  
Info from http://moonapples.com/lagi/timeline.htm 


	5. New Reign'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
  
  
  
The rising day's heat forced Azel and Ranma to desist their travels. To attempt to progress in the high sun was a folly that risked death.  
  
Ranma sheltered his eyes, as he looked around at the plateus that surrounded the valley vast valley they were passing through. Several leaping worm like creatures jumped from the sand in graceful arcs that reminded Ranma of dolphins in the sea, and dove back into the sand to burrow their way to their business. The pigtailed boy turned away from the gust of sand, and looked to where Azel began setting up what seemed like a small tent. Ranma noted that it was only sizable for one, and would be well too cozy for two.  
  
Azel finished setting it, and gestured Ranma towards it, "%&^#&# #%&me*$."  
  
"%&^#&# #%&me*$?" Ranma asked, gesturing to the tent, figuring that is what it was called where he currently was.  
  
Azel stared blankly at the pigtailed boy, before realization seemed to hit her, "&#^, #^$^&#@%." She replied, pointing to the tent.  
  
"#^$^&#@%?" Ranma repeated cautiously, earning a curt knod of approval. The young woman then walked over to Ranma, and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Huh, um," Ranma began, as he was dragged back to the tent.  
  
"&$%te #%&me*$" She kneeled gestured to the inside of the tent now.  
  
Ranma realized what she was asking, as she repeated the same word twice, "You want me to get inside?" The pigtailed boy stuck his leg inside for emphesis.  
  
Azel nodded again, satisfied he was understanding. Her face soured when her companion stood back up, and shook his head.  
  
"It's just that, uh, ya know? It's your tent and all, I don't wanna put you out or nutt'n." Azel stared blankly with non-comprehension. The pigtailed boy growled upon realization, "Okay, I..." he pointed to himself, "can not," he shook his head with exaddurated motions, " take your tent," he alternated between pointing to Azel, and the tent.  
  
The young woman turned to the distance from where the wind was heading, and pointed. Ranma followed her direction, and noted a massive sand storm approaching in the distance. He then realized that the little tent was built against the far side of a large dune, and was sloped like a windsock and facing away from the oncoming wind, so that the winds would pass over it, and not into it. Ranma also doubted the integrety of tiny domicile would substand to the harsh winds heading their way.  
  
It was a martial artist's duty to protect the weak, so Ranma decided that it was best if he could get Azel into the tent, and find a way of protecting it through the rapidly enclosing sand storm.  
  
"#&$^%@^!!!" Azel stated frantically, tugging on Ranma's arm. That's when the pigtailed boy noticed it; the girl's aura seemed larger than it should be. No, that wasn't quite right...  
  
With a grin of realization, Ranma pulled away from the girl, and ran towards the storm.  
_________________________________________  
  
Azel tripped to the ground as the young man pulled away from her, "STOP!"  
  
She felt a wild sensation in her chest that she recalled a few times experiencing with Edge, as she watched her companion dissappear into the distance. With nothing she could do, Azel watched as the young man vanished against the wall of raging sand.  
  
She sighed at the loss, and was about to turn away, when the truly fantastic presented itself before her. Against the sandstorm, arose a tornado that dominated over its chosen nemesis, sucking it in voraciously. The wind funnel grew larger, and seemingly more chaotic, as it fought for control over the lessor wind anomalie, but stayed firm in it's ground never moving any direction.  
  
The breathtaking sight temporarily stole away Azel's concern for the young man, until she saw him walking back over the dunes. As he got closer, the young woman could make out the smug expression on his face. He trudge through the sand with an ease that made it seem as if his feet were not even sinking into the shifting ground; eventually, Azel could not that his footprints were barely visible.  
  
"What being is..." she thought to herself, realizing the nigling thought in the back of her mind; the one that gently coerced her to take the young man with her. He sometimes had the same commanding presence that her old companion and dragon Atolm had, Azel could literally feel the waves of energy radiating from him at moments. It was the same feeling she recieved when Atolm powered up for his most potent attacks; the invisible cyclone build up of powerful might that demanded attention of all who could sense it. She had not seen him cast any dragon beserk attacks, but from what she saw in the distance, it wasn't something that she could easily rule out.  
  
Ranma was upon her, and walked by the stunned young woman with a nod. As he passed by, she barely noticed the slight chill that he was radiating in the impossibly hot and open desert, since she was still staring off dumbly into the distance.  
  
And the distance, a tornado roared in superiority.  
_________________________________  
  
The afternoon sun glistened over the spire of the partially completed Palace of the Capital. New Capital slowly progressed in being built, with first the palace constructed as the first of the magnificent buildings to tower over the smaller hovels of the workers, townsmen, and imperial employees were housed temporarily until the glorious capital could be restored.  
  
Within the constructs of the palace, reigned a new Emperor. After the incident with the mighty flying fortress build by the previous ruling known as the Grig Org, a new ruler was needed. Currently, in a large hall of burgundy with sand colored lines etched with skill on the walls and the curved ceiling; among the pillars with black stone bases and carpets made of the furs of beast and dyed to match the decour, there was a conference.  
  
"We are left weak to other nations, the last bumbling Emperor's ambition may have damned us," the current Emperor's advisor stated with agitation, "In his ambition, he made us many enemies."  
  
"Caution on how you discuss previous reign, particularly my Uncle," the Emperor warned with steel in his tone. The new Emperor was very little like his uncle; where as the past emperor was budgy and contented to treatments awarded high reign, he was trim and muscular, and ever on guard. He had intended to asurp power from his elder, but lacked the support to do so, even when his Uncle continued his mad quest for power. Eventually, opportunity presented itself.  
  
"I apologise," the advisor replied with a bow seeking forgiveness, "It's just that we may not be long for conquering, and your reign may be a short one."  
  
"Heh," the Emperor chuckled, then turned to look out his window that overlooked the progressing city, "We have an advantage that we can utilize that will keep the neighboring countries quelled beneith us."  
  
"May I enquire what that may be? If you are intending the Tower, it..."  
  
"It is useless, as it no longer radiates with power, I am aware of that. But, the Tower itself isn't the power." The Emperor turned from the window, and walked to stand next to his advisor, "I was in the Academy when my Uncle ruled, and I did much research. I myself discovered that the Tower is but one of many that are housed in other nations. All of them equal in power; hardly a weapon that can be effective, if other nations held the same vast might. They were not meant to be weapons, but generators to keep the ancient Utopia in pristine. They drew their power from an essence that rules the world, that was called in the ancient texts 'The Sestran'."  
  
"You intend on using the power of an ancient mythological God?" the advisor enquired, beginning to think that the current Emperor was not much better a choice then the previous one.  
  
"Exactly," the Emperor chuckled once again, "but it isn't mythological in the least. The appearance of the legendary Dragon over a circle ago proves it."  
  
"Please, continue."  
  
"You have been told all you need to know at the moment. Be at ease when I say that we soon shall have little to fear from anyone else."  
  
"If you have faith in your design, I shall not question it further."  
  
"Indeed."  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma continued through his kata, focused only on the energy within him, and ignoring his companion's watchful gaze. He moved with the intention of studying how his inner energy moved through his body, trying to find the anomaly, and it's meaning. He thought back to the Hiryuu Shoten Haa that he created to counter the sandstorm, using the energy that he could feel was laden all over the area. He would presume that the cyclone could keep going indefinitely from the ambient 'hot ki' that was around. It was peculiar that it was the same ki that he felt from the girl who called herself Azel. That was a puzzle to him, but one of the many he was compiling to be solved for later.  
  
For now, he was contented in his motions.  
_________________________________  
_________________________________  
  
Azel noticed it, and couldn't believe it. As the boy named Ranma moved in his battle dance she could 'see' how the energy in the air, and his own energy interacted. She could not say for sure what it was, or how it was even possible, as she watched his motions cut through the energy around him, pushing it around like whisps of smoke, and then seem to just dissappear. She hypothosized that this also may have had something to do with the formation of the sand cyclone earlier. After the event, it was decided that it would be best to wait till dark to begin traveling again, when creatures were less active. It would also give her the time to consider things. So far, one possibility kept surfacing in her fore of her mind...  
  
"Could 'Ranma' possibly be, an ancient relic?" 


	6. The Underground'

Ranma/Panzer Dragoon Saga  
Avatar  
Chapter 3;  
'The Underground'  
  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up to the night before his companion, and immidiately noted the missing roar of the tornado he created earlier. The pigtailed young man blinked at the possibility that the cyclone had died out on its own, and went to investigate.  
  
Before he approached the site the unnatural phenominon was orchestrated, Ranma could see the veering furrow left by the tornado, when it wandered off into the distance.  
  
"Man, glad that thing didn't head back towards us," Ranma thought to himself, as his eyes continued to follow it's trail. His curiousity was piqued at the sight of an obviously man-made contrust laying in ruins; recently unearthed by the cyclone. He decided that a short search around would provide a break to the slight boredom he was beginning to hold.  
___________________________  
  
Azel woke to start preparations of their journey during the night time when the air was cool, and found her companion missing. The cyclone had dissappeared from the distance, but she did not wonder what had happened to it. The note, however, allowed her to find a set of footprints leading towards it.  
___________________________  
  
Ranma arrived at the temple like structure that had the majority of it still buried in the sand, though the part that was facing the tornado had been dug up rather well. The pigtailed boy reached his hand out to touch it's unnaturally smooth surface, that his hands glided over like polished, finely crafted wood. His touch found an engraving of some symbol about chest height, and he peered at it closely, using a slight radiating of his battle aura to provide lumination.  
  
"Hmph, wierd," his hand traced over what seemed like a stylized insect of some sort, and landed flat on it's center. Ranma jerked back quickly, as it started to glow the same color as his battle aura, and then lines like circuitry branched out from it in the same radience. He looked nervously around, wondering what he had broke, as the ground began to quake and shudder. The sand under his feet suddenly shifted violently, and shifted into a hole that opened up benieth him.  
  
"HEY!" was all Ranma was able to cry out, before the following sand buried him.  
___________________________  
  
The pigtailed boy pulled himself out of the mound of sand indignantly, "Well, that was smart, now where the heck am I?" He looked around to find himselfin a large underground cavern that seemed to be placed under the desert floor.  
  
"Wow, it's really hollowed out in here, looks like this may have been an old underground resevoir," the pigtailed boy mused to himself. He caught notice above him, of a flying creature that was the size of a large elephant. It made him slightly nervous, but as long as it didn't bother him, he wasn't going to worry about it.  
  
"There has to be a way out of here, oh man, Azel's gonna kill me for running off like that," Ranma smirked at that thought; he was thinking of the young woman in the same manner he considers all the women in his life, inherantly violent.  
  
He looked upwards to where he fell from, and grimaced at the height it was, "Well, so much for getting out the way I came in." Ranma picked a random direction, and began to start towards it, when once again, he felt the ground shake.  
  
"What the?" Something large, much larger than he had ever seen or known a creature to be, was rapidly burrowing towards him under the ground. The pigtailed boy took several nervous steps backwards, and was knocked from his feet, as a massive area near him exploded upwards.  
  
'Massive' didn't even begin to describe the new flying creature, which was dwarfing the previous one as if it were a mouse. Ranma noted the similarities between the smaller and larger one, and surmised that the smaller one was the larger one's child, or the smaller was a food source.. The young man silently prayed to himself that it wasn't the former, and the 'mother' didn't find any grievance to attack him.   
  
The second option was ruled out, as the smaller blue creature approached the humongous green and sand colored one. Ranma watched with intrest, as the two creatures approached each other. The larger one suddenly lowered its elongated head, while still flapping it's massive wings, as the smaller one apporached it, and landed on the base of its neck. The larger one's head raised back up, and there was a sickening crunch which made Ranma wince.  
  
"Well, I guess it was dinner after all," Ranma mused, before attention was turned towards him. The pigtailed boy blinked, and grew a nervous grin, "Uh... heh heh, just passing through, don't mind me..."  
  
The large creature hovered over the young man, while spears started to float in the air around it...  
  
"Oh... crap..."  
  
"RANMA!" The pigtailed boy looked past the menacing creature towards the hole he fell through; Azel had apparently found it, and presumed that he had fallen in.   
  
"AZEL!" the young man cried out, letting her know his location. The distraction was only slight, but it was taken full advantage of, as the spears soared towards the non-native young man.  
  
"WHOA!" The pigtailed martial artist leapt back quickly from the barbs that were as tall as four story buildings. Ranma somersaulted in the air backwards, and landed sliding in the coarse sand. He looked up to see another barrage of spears hurled towards him, and dove behind a large rock formation to avoid them.  
  
His hiding place didn't withstand the onslaught, as the spears came crashing through. The young man pulled away just in time before he was buried under rubble.  
  
"MOUKU TAKABISHA!" Ranma cried out, hoping his attack would at least scare the creature away. Unfortunatly it did nothing more than irritate it, and it showed its agitation by rapidly raising in elevation, and ramming the roof of the underground cavern with its back.  
  
"Ah!" Ranma cried out, as parts of the ceiling started to cave down towards him. His nimble reflexes saved him from being pinned under tons of rubble, though it only made him available as a target to more spears.  
___________________________  
  
Azel looked down the hole, unable to see the bottom from the way it sloped off. Her companion replied, signaling he was trapped in there. She knew the area well enough to know that he was presumably trapped in one of the enourmous underground dry lake beds that many of the larger, nastier creatures made their homes in, particularly the Gigras. She was going to have to find a sandworm burrow to reach him, and that may take a while.  
  
The decision was taken from her, as the ground shook heavily, and threw her off balance.  
___________________________  
  
Ranma wove between the huge pikes as they pierced the ground, and heard something hit the ground in the distance he had just retreated from. He turned to see a body in the dim light he was awarded from the massive moon's light that was able to reach the caverns.  
  
"AZEL!" Ranma cried again, and attempted to rush to her side. A hail of spears cut off his advance, irritating the young man, "That's it, you overgrown buzzard, BACK OFF!"  
  
Ranma's aura flared, lighting a good portion of the cave in its brilliance. The gigantic creature gave weary pause, before it 'reconfigured' itself. Its head bowed down, and it's wings were no longer the dull half disks, but more like a bird's, attached to a thin joint instead of seeming to attach the whole length. Its flat and narrow tail was bent downwards as the head was; its whole appearance became menacing.  
  
"MOUKU TAKABISHA!" Ranma's ki attack was almost twice as large as him, as it flew towards his advisary, and crashed into its head. It wasn't enough to decidedly harm it, but it was enough to push it back.  
  
Once the creature was distracted, Ranma dashed over to Azel, ignoring the large creature's furious thrashing above him. It was impossible to ignore it, as it crashed into the ceiling again.  
___________________________  
___________________________  
  
Azel looked up after shaking herself from her daze while cursing herself for her carelessness, to see the young man rushing towards her. She was about to call out to him again, but the crumbling of the ceiling cut her off. She looked up, and gasped. She quickly ducked down and covered her head, fearing that she would not survive.  
___________________________  
___________________________  
  
"NO!" Ranma shouted, as the large rubble came crashing down on the girl, she had barely enough time to curl into a shell and cover her head before she was buried. Ranma's heart stopped as he looked at the pile. The enraged roar above him took his attention, and at the change of subject, his aura grew brighter than it had before. 


	7. The Sheer Power'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
Avatar  
  
  
  
  
Ranma glared at the flying creature, as it readied more floating spears to skewer the irritating insect that had invaded its domain. It fired, and Ranma leapt directly into them.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" The pigtailed boy exclaimed, rebounding off the shaft of the spears in order to gain more altitude to attack his advisary directly, "For harming Azel, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!"  
  
The creature quickly brought its winged arms foward to guard its face, and Ranma would have been impressed if he weren't so enraged. Ranma's fist was enveloped by the largest concentration of ki he could muster, and slammed it into the monster's guard. His fist held against the thick armor with his battle energy rumbling between the impact; they stayed in against each other for several moments, like a magnetic attraction built from their collision. Ranma smirked as he felt the hardened shell give slightly, and pulled away to land back onto the sand coated cavern floor.  
  
Ranma landed hard kneeling, kicking up an enormous cloud of dust and sand that gave his enormous battle aura a mist-like quality. The expression of the pigtailed boy through the haze of particles and energy showed he was far from satisfied, as now he was determined to bring down this monster in vengence for the young woman he had only known for a day or so, but could tell deserved so much better from the hard life she must live.  
  
The airborne creature seemed to consider Ranma a bit more, and launched twice the amount of spears at the nusance that was becoming more than just that.  
___________________________________  
___________________________________  
  
Azel coughed, trying to clear herself of the sand she accidentally inhaled, and pushed as much of the pile she could off of her. She could not completely free herself, but now was able to see the battle being waged.  
  
Her eyes grew wide at the fiercely glowing young man, that was standing defiantly as a large barrage of spears headed his way.  
  
"RANMA!" Azel screamed, but her cry was drowned out by the sound of massive object colliding with a sandy surface. Azel's companion had not moved from what she could see, but assumed the worst through the sandcloud that was kicked up in his area.  
  
"For the Sestran," Azel prayed, as she watched the sky blue aura cut through the thick, dense sandstorm. The young man stood in the same spot he was before the impact, with his fist raised. Most of the spears landed around him, digging deeply into the sand. Azel noticed that several shards of one or two of them were scattered about.  
  
He defiantly shoved two of the building tall projectiles out of his way as if they were tall grass, and took purposeful and prideful strides foward. The young man looked up towards the hovering creature, as if daring it to do its worst.  
  
Azel's breath was caught in her throat; never had she thought it possible for anything less than a dragon could take a Gidra in full fighting mode. It was just impossible. But the cyclone earlier, along with the brilliant light her companion was glowing with that was lighting the whole cavern like an underground moon was beginning to show Azel just what this boy named Ranma exelled in... the impossible.  
  
Perhaps the pigtailed boy's luck was now running out, as the Gidra was preparing for its more powerful attacks.  
___________________________________  
___________________________________  
  
The giant monster reeled back in a furious bellow, as several smaller creatures extracted themselves from the main host. They swarmed towards Ranma, who looked at them with contempt. The pigtailed boy started to flow through them with attacks like water cascading through a pile of river-worn stones; swatting the fluttering nusances out of the air with such a ferocity that their hardened insectoid shells were nearly crushed. But Ranma knew this was all just a distration, and began to admire subconciously the slight tactical abilities the massive beast overhead was displaying.  
  
Over top of Ranma hovered a complete shower of spears that threatened to completely bury Ranma under their mass if he managed even to shatter a few. It was becoming climatic now, so it was time to find a way to permantly take down the strange creature.  
___________________________________  
___________________________________  
  
Azel flinched away almost, as the rain of spears was sent crashing down at the young man. Her vision just barely caught something blur upwards through the falling spears, and she continued to track it to the apex of it's flight.  
  
"He... he jumped..." Azel whispered, watching Ranma arc downards towards the Gigra's head. It was an amazing height he reached, easily exeeding even a Dragon's bound with several flaps of its powerful wings. How could such a small vessel like Ranma manage to almost fly off the ground? It was far, too far, beyond human to imagine.  
  
Once again it put up its arms to protect itself, which did it no good, as Ranma merely landed upon them like platforms, and ran towards the head.  
  
He shouted something that was audible, if not understandable, all the way down to Azel, as he suddenly became blindingly bright as he leapt from the arms towards his target.  
___________________________________  
___________________________________  
  
Ranma was oblivious to the power increase, as he leapt from the arm and arced down towards the exposed part of the head. At the height of his jump, Ranma tucked his right knee all the way to his chest, and twisted slightly to the left to prepare momentum for his attack.  
  
"CHOKUSETSU SHUUDA RYUUSEI KYAKU!!!"  
  
Ranma seemed little more than a beam of energy, as he shot downwards at an angle from the momentum of his meteor kick attack, and kept going at an insane velocity as he collided with the ground. A blue dome of energy arose from the impact, spreading a ring of sand outwards along with shockwaves that rumbled the area and caused more of the ceiling to fall about.  
  
The massive creature gave no scream of agony, as its head had been punctured. It fell lifelessly to the ground, sending out its own heavy rumbling.  
  
Ranma was still kneeling on one hand and knee with his free forearm wiping his brow. He was trapped under the creature in a crater of his own making, all this did was give him the oppurtunity to finish the job.  
  
"SHIN MOUKU..."  
___________________________________  
___________________________________  
  
A blue pillar of light rose from the creature, plunging through the ceiling effortlessly and screaming to the night sky. Azel once again was forced to shield her eyes from what was probably the most potent display of power she had seen outside of a high class bioweapon or giga-class air cruiser, such as Edge's Dragon or her Atolm, or the Grig Org.  
  
A blur that she knew was Ranma leapt from the center of the gigra, and ran frantically towards her position.  
  
"AZEL!" He screamed out, as he approached the pile, his aura had died out, so he couldn't see her really.  
  
"Ranma, I am alive," Azel called out. She heard his breath release audibly, and knew that he was relieved at her welfare. The young man tracked her by her shout, and went to work at removing the boulders that were trapping her almost effortlessly. Azel sat still and marveled at the casual display of might of her companion, and decided nothing naturally born could be so powerful. It was the logical conclusion; Ranma was a drone, like her, exept he was built for warfare since he held the might of a dragon. It was now clear that his 'language' was a simple malfunction; he was probably damaged for some odd reason. That would also go to explain why he seemed not to know his origins.  
  
Azel began to wonder what had awakened 'Ranma' from his slumber, as the young man spoke frantically while checking her for any injuries.  
  
Azel's contemplation was cut short, when a peculiar sensation began to overwhelm her at her companion's sincere concern.  
___________________________________  
  
Everyone in the unfinished palace that was up and about saw the pillar of light reach to the heavens far, far off in the distance.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted the emperor, looking out his window in awe. Nobody was there to answer him, and he scowled slightly. He would have a party of soldiers go to investigate the desert, and discover the origin of the phenomenon; the Emperor had to prepare himself for a visit to Uru, where the ancient texts described a sanctuary or sorts, or laboratory, hidden underground. Passage into the caverns hidden beneith the ocean sized lake's bed should prove little problem, as Crayman and his fleet had already opened the passage before they met with defeat by the legendary Dragon.  
  
Crayman was powerful, so it had to be a mighty creature to defeat him; the emperor decided that he would just have to get one or two of his own. 


	8. Back to the Surface'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
Avatar  
  
  
Ranma's footsteps echoed through the underground tunnel, as he shifted his passenger on his back so she was more comfortable. From what he studied of the cycles of the day, it would now be breaking day. That would allow him to follow the corridor to any light that would lead back to the surface.  
__________________________________  
__________________________________  
  
Azel woke up at the feeling of being jostled. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, and found her arms wrapped around her companion's neck, and her legs around his waist. That almost indescribable feeling hit her again upon this realization.  
  
"Where...?"  
  
Ranma paused, and then looked over his shoulder to her. He said something that was lost on her, though she presumed he was probably attempting to explain the situation. She looked around, and realized they were in one of the passages dug by the worms of the desert.  
  
That was not a good thing.  
  
Presuming Ranma had no idea of the terrain, and had picked a hole at random to presumeably return to the surface, coupled with the fact that the tunnels usually wound around a great deal; they could be anywhere under the desert floor.  
  
Once they got to the surface, it would take her a great deal of time to get reorientated, and back to where their camp was. She was sure by that time, their coolia would have either ran off, or been eaten my one of the many faxt predators of the desert, and their traveling gear swallowed up by the desert sands. With no food, supplies, transportation, water, desert travel would be impossible to survive.  
  
With this realization, came the feeling of infuriation of when Edge would oppose her and Atolm. That feeling that he was obliviously pursuing something he knew nothing about, that would be a great deal of danger to all those involved. She felt the overwhelming need to scream, to... to...  
  
::SMACK::  
  
"Ranma, you IDIOT!" She was still extremely angry at the situation that they were placed in, but found her act strangely carthic.  
__________________________________  
__________________________________  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Ranma considered the connotation of what was probably said, and wondered what the Hell this ungrateful chick was mad at him for.  
__________________________________  
  
A fleet of Reapers approached the site of the phenominon, and found newly uncovered ruins, but nothing else of importance. Imperial soldiers landed, and surveyed the area for any clue as to what had caused the light display from the night prior.  
  
"Captain, we've scoured the area, and and..."  
  
The fleet captain awaited the man to continue over the speech reciever, before he grew impatient, "And? What is it?"  
  
"There's... a dead Gigra... in battle form."  
  
"So?" The Captain replied, "It lost in a battle against another Gigra, what's so special about..."  
  
"Its head had been separated from it's body, and a massive hole had been blown right through it by some sort of energy beam, since the flesh around the hole has been seared to cautarization. It could possibly be the energy beam that was witnessed the prior night."  
  
"Hmm, bring several flesh samples from the Gigra, particularly from the wound. We'll have the Academy examine it to find its signifigance.  
  
"Understood, sir. Anything further?"  
  
"No, I think we've found all we can for now, we'll return back to the new capital and make our report."  
  
"Sir," another voice came in through the speech reciever...  
__________________________________  
  
Several imperial soldiers poked with their weapons at the tent with fresh supplies, wondering its signifigance. Their squad leader called in to report.  
__________________________________  
  
The desert floor exploded outward, revealing an opening below its floor. Azel stormed out, followed by a sheepish looking pigtailed boy. He had yet to figure out what she was so mad about, but, like all girls, it was probably blamed on him.  
  
"You know? most would be grateful to be carried to safety," Ranma grumbled, as he was continually ignored by the other young woman.  
  
His companion overlooked the land, and then looked towards the sun. After doing so, she knelt down, and dug into the sand to a certain level, and rubbed her hand across the pit she uncovered. Ranma grew impatient, and looked towards the sun himself, and then grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on, its this way," he stated factually, and then felt Azel jerk from his grasp, "Hey, what's with you, anyway? First you pass out after witnessing my, heh, awesome fight. Then after finding a tunnel to get us back to the surface, you smack me and yell at me!" He knew she didn't understand him, but felt like venting anyway, "Man, talk about uncute..."  
__________________________________  
__________________________________  
  
Azel disregarded his prattle, though caught the agitation in her companion's voice. First, if he had waited for her to wake up, or woken her up, she could have found a better route that would have kept them close to their camp. Then they would not be in the predecerment that they were currently stuck in.   
  
She was trying to figure out what direction they needed to head in, testing the sand to see how hot it was so that she could figure what time of day it was, and judge by the sun which direction they needed to be heading in; while Ranma just picks a direction at random. She decided that she was going to teach him her language, if only to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
Azel looked back towards the sun again, now knowing where they should be heading. She turned towards Ranma, who looked back at her with an annoyed expression. He said something to her, and started walking... in the direction towards their camp. The young lady's eye twitched, but followed behind him.  
__________________________________  
  
The entrance to Uru, as he suspected, was still open and available. Unfortunatly, only their smaller vessels could enter, forcing the fleet to leave their larger, defesive vehicles behind. The journey to the underground lab was then much more probmatic, with several of the mutated guardians still surviving within the halls, and causing dramatic losses to the imperial fleet, particularly those covering ground on foot.  
  
Eventually, the main unit made it to the vast room that was outlined in the map that was outlined in the ancient texts. The Emperor chose to personally be there when it was accessed, and walked into the domed room ahead of his men, despite their reservations.  
  
The ruler smiled, as he looked at the carcuses of several deceased dragons hanging from the ceiling; they weren't decaying, but they tookd on a mummified look from over a thousand years of neglect.  
  
"Cut down five of them, that's all we should need and be able to conveniently port," he commanded, eager to return to the new capital to plan his next move.  
  
As his soldiers obeyed, he thought back to the information that he had discovered, and originally intended to use against his Uncle, for former Emperor, before he met with his demise in another fashion other than by his hands. It was information only him and a few silenced others were privy too, that would lead to him gaining five times the might of which managed to soundly destroy the incredible Grig Org, and nearly topple the empire completely before he came to power. Only a few more journeys, and he would have the means to completely dominate other nations with ease. This, to him, was the true key to greatness, to proving his superiority over all preceeding rulers by controlling more power than they could have ever imagined during their reigns. He would be the greatest of them all, just with the five dragons, once they had been properly revived with the Dragon completion disks that were written to be held in a secretive location.   
  
The dragons and the disks were part of a rogue experament that was ceased during the ancient Utopia. It was originally meant to follow up the previous experament, the one that produced the dragon that appeared but a cycle ago. They believed that the dragon was more than 'their' creation; it was the rebirth of one of God's Avatars. It was a messenger sent to find and assist the one that would challenge the Man-created Utopia that went against the natural order of things.  
  
The Emperor was looking at the possiblilty of five avatars of an omnipotent being. Five dragons that held a piece of ultimate power...  
  
And the best thing about it, this was but a tiny, tiny sample of power, compared to what he was truly seeking to obtain. He intended to go far beyond Emperor.  
  
He would be this world's next God. 


	9. Considering'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
  
  
  
  
Azel stared at the spot she was sure her tent and supplies had been. With Ranma's help, they attempted to dig through the sands to scavage whatever they could. She was sure they had dug deep enough, they should have uncovered it by now.  
  
After the fourth hour of digging, Azel slumped to the ground in despair. They were a great distance away from the last town they were in by about two days by foot. Without supplies, they wouldn't last a day. Ranma was scratching his head in confusion, as he surveyed the area. What he was looking for, Azel had no clue, nor did she care now.  
  
She took a deep breath, and considered how trying to be helpful became her undoing, like Edge.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Ranma looked around, noticing the slight essences left behind of many people that had been in the area. It was fairly apparent to him what happened to the tent, as it was probably taken. He turned and looked in the direction the fading essences seemed to be increasing in; that was the direction they were all heading. Ranma knew that a mass of people would have to travel reletively slow, which meant they could be caught up with.  
  
It wasn't difficult for him to figure that it was better to find people, than it was to sit and wait for the desert to claim him. Now all he had to do was find a way of getting his companion to follow him without them still being able to speak the same language...  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Azel turned to Ranma, as he shook her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"What?" she growled, not caring to be bothered at the moment. The young man shrinked back at the tone, but then firmed himself, and pointed off into the distance. Azel was puzzled, as she looked toward the area he gestured to, but found nothing there.  
  
The young man saw her confused expression, and walked into the direction, and pointed again. This time, Azel realized what he wanted, and mentally shrugged. She'd humor him, and go where he wanted to. one place was as good as any other to die, after all.  
__________________________  
  
"Hmm, so you say you found this abandoned?" The Captain enquired, and looked at the tent. It was still in good condition, which meant that it had been maintained by someone recently. If they were not dead, they would be trapped out in the desert.  
  
He mused that he couldn't spare the man power to look for a few stragglers, but he could keep an eye out for them, "Set up a small ground force to tail behind the main fleet. I do not want you actively looking for them, but I couldn't in good concience not attempt something.  
  
"Understood, sir," The soldier replied, and then returned to his station to relay the order.  
__________________________  
  
Azel had to admit, she was impressed. From the hours they had walked until the dark of night, Ranma had learned over three hundred names of various objects and creatures. She next knew she had to start using them in sentences, so that he could pick up on the action words. Eventually, they could move up to simple conversation.  
  
She had expected even getting him this far would take at least a month. She didn't know anything about teaching, but she figured that was an adequate time frame. But her companion's learning curve was somewhat phenominal. This was going much better than she could have wished for. Soon she could fully vent her anger with the boy named 'Ranma' before they died.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Ranma had been surprised at how quickly Azel caught on, and agreed to head in the direction he had insisted on. He was pretty sure she probably blamed them for being in the situation they were, and probably didn't want anything to do with him, just like a certain... certain... certain something that escaped his mind at the moment.  
  
He had found it fustrating, since his apparent arrival, that he couldn't remember even the lightest of details from before he stumbled upon Azel when those thugs were attacking her. He knew there was *something* to recall, but just couldn't pull it to the fore of his mind.  
  
Instead of dwelling on it, he had quickly picked up on what Azel was attempting to do, and settled into it as if it were a training exercise. She would point to an object, and he would repeat the name she gave it. With nothing else to do while they walked, he found himself extremely focused on the lesson. And he would never vocally admit it, but a bit fun as well.  
  
He wasn't sure how far they traveled, and didn't even notice until Azel stopped how late it was. They had originally intended to travel during the night, and rest during the day, so that they would not have to suffer the sweltering heat. But due to the nature of their predecerment, they would have to travel during the day, as most of the predators could be easily avoided then. And Ranma surmised that his companion simply did not care anymore.  
  
"Weird chick," Ranma thought to himself, as he looked around the rock mounds they had stopped near. Azel settled herself on the ground against one, and just seemed to stare off into space. Ranma surmised that whoever they were trying to track would also have to rest themselves, so they may as well do the same. He thought of how vunerable they would be to creatures, though, and decided that some shelter would be a good idea.   
  
Ranma walked past Azel, as she turned to follow him, curious as to what he was going to do. The pigtailed boy approached one of the largest stone mounts near them, and began to concentrate.  
  
"Hmmmmm," Ranma hummed, channeling his energy for the strike to be just right. Once he was ready, he let out a mighty 'KIA', and hopped into the air and struck down at an angle with a spear hand.  
  
There was a loud crunching sound, and a good portion of the stone was gouged out. Ranma shouted out again, and struck with a foward spear hand that cut into the top of the hole in the rock. A couple more 'kias' followed, and Ranma had widened it on the sides.  
  
The martial artist beamed at his work, and gestured for Azel to step take refuge in his newly created shelter. She stared at him expressionlessly for a moment, and then turned back to look off into the distance.  
  
An indignant expression crossed Ranma's face, "Fine, if ya wanna stay out here and get eaten, be my guest!" With that, he walked in, and huddled himself into his stone hut.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Azel's face may have been expressionless, but her mind was in turmoil. Ranma had just carved out some of the strongest stone you could come across, with his bare hands. She thought about yesterday at some time, when he fought the fighter gigra with his bare hands, and won without a shadow of a doubt of what the outcome would be. He at the time had been outpouring so much energy, she suspected that there were very few things even developed by the ancient civilization that could even generate and utilize that much power, much less at Ranma's size.   
  
And just now, without seeming to give it much effort, he punched through solid and firm stone, with uncanny precision not to completely shatter it, no less. Most lasers and pulveration weaponry and tools would find it difficult to duplicate the same ability.  
  
This concerned Azel a great deal. Ranma had to be a weapon of some sort, but for what purpose? Was he a rogue project, like the ultimate dragons? Possibly an infultrating weapon created by one of the very few and at the time sparse rivals of the old Utopia? Could he have been the ultimate form of ecological caretaker; made to blend in with people, yet keep them under control? Maybe he was a key, like herself, to some even more powerful weapon.  
  
She shuddered at that. Anything that was as powerful as to need something like Ranma to unlock it...  
  
So many questions came up about the young man, and none of them could be answered, at least at the time. With a deep exhale, the seemingly young woman turned to look at Ranma, who had started snoring in the spot he had created to sleep. She didn't realize that her face had lightened, after glancing towards the sleeping young man considerably, or that a good deal of the animosity she had been building during the day had gently been washed from her being.  
  
She surmised that it would get much colder soon, so it would be in their best intrest to share body heat. They would remain much more functional that way, and his hovel did advantage them a certain amount of protection; what with being surrounded from all areas but the front that could be easily defended from some of the smaller creatures of the desert. With them being in rock, the larger ones probably would not bother with them.  
  
With her mind made up, Azel got up, and walked towards the stone shelter. 


	10. Value'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
  
  
  
  
Ranma opened his eyes to the still night sky, and immidiately noticed the weight on his lap and stomach. Though he strangly didn't feel tired, the pigtailed boy's mind was still in a confused jumble; trying to figure where he was at the moment. He was also too afraid to look down, for fear that someone had taken advantage of his previous state of unconciousness, which would in turn garner him the ire of some other person's outraged retribution.  
  
The slightly more than mild panic that had taken his mind quickly shook him awake, and he looked down to find a girl that he wasn't completely familiar with. Eventually his mind focused enough for him to realize that it was the girl that was helping him find wherever he needed to be.  
  
Ranma wasn't sure of his destination, but felt for some reason that he needed to trust the girl whose given name was Azel. He studied her for a bit, as she remained asleep, curled up against his front. Her face was dirty from the dust of the desert, but strangly it didn't seem as if she had any organic grime about her, like smooth leather that was expertly washed, and had become dusty over a time. Her armor covered body seemed gangly and scrawny, now that he could take time to observe it; most assuradly not as athletic or as amorous as he seemed to have known before. Her face also seemed plain, almost boyish, but she had her own peculiar beauty about her, like one of a youthful child who had an expression of innocent curiousity at all times. She didn't really strike him as the curious type, it was more like her face had been sculpted that way as it's normal position. Azel's hair was smooth and slick, jutting from the back of her head like a flexible cone that began to curl at the end. Ranma couldn't help himself but to touch it, and found its texture almost like the soft fur of a ca... of a well groomed small animal. Although her hair was jet black, Ranma imagined the crystaline blue eyes the girl hid under closed eyelids strangly complimented her quif in an exotic, otherworldly manner. She definitely was a rare beauty to behold.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Azel immidiately awoke to the feeling of Ranma stroking her hair. Her body would always become active if contact was made with her while in self imposed sleep, but this touch was not hostile in any manner. It was something she had never experienced before, but found it a strangly soothing gesture. She decided to lay with her eyes closed, as not to alert her companion so that she could continue to enjoy the sensation. The body heat he was giving off under her was amplified through the light ebony black and bone white armor she wore, helping her to keep warm in the coldness of the night desert and regulate her body temperature; just as it would filter out the heat of the desert to a certain degree.  
  
Her mind came upon an inquiry. The boy wore no such armor, just the thin and strange material she found him clothed in. Surely he had felt the effects of the desert... come to think of it, she recalled the slight cold he gave off the other day, when he came back from the site of the cyclone that formed almost out of nowhere. Was he built or born with some sort of internal temperature regulator? Such a thing would be possible for something designed from the ancient civilization. Her contemplation had distracted her from the slight satisfied murmering she was making...  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Ranma quickly shot up, realizing what he was doing. The girl's eyes blinked open suddenly, and stared up at the pigtailed boy in slight confusion.  
  
"Ah... I... um, I didn't mean nutt'n by it!" Ranma tried to defend, standing against the inside of the stone crevice he created. She blinked, not understanding his language, but Ranma knew that she wasn't offended, and she didn't seem to be 'in love' with him (Thank whatever God was watching him at that moment), so he calmed down, while still chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head.  
  
To ease his tension, he looked out to the open desert, and decided that it would be as good as time as any to get in some practice. He walked out, and stood with his feet together until he relaxed himself and found his focus. The pigtailed martial artist took a deep breath, and then began to flow into a moderately paced, but heavily controlled kata that emphesized muscle coordination.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Azel was able to watch her companion for the first time without any distractions. What little moonlight that shined upon him gave a surreal shimmer to his clothes that along with his fluid and precise motions, made him seem like he was majority flowing liquid, or a smoothly morphing crystal that had been impossibly polished to roundness.  
  
Almost mesmerized by his motions, she stood up, and slowly approached. She didn't get close enough to interfere, but close enough to study his face. It was an expression that she had not seen on any person other than a child's face. A simplistic joy that wasn't tainted by the worries of the guardians or of the Empire's current state or of concern for neighboring nations attempting to invade. She could stare at his face indefinitely.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Ranma paused with his foot still held out in a high thrust kick that hadn't quite straightened out yet, and turned to look at the girl. She jolted, as if realizing that she had been noticed, and Ranma gave a smirk.  
  
He brought his foot back down to the ground, and walked beside Azel to face the same direction she was. The girl looked curiously at him, as Ranma threw a punch that was quick, controlled, and precise.  
  
"A punch," Ranma stated with a smirk, and repeated the motion again. He had noticed everone's intrest when he practiced the art, it was almost as if this was something they had never seen before. He scoffed at the notion; he had seen soldiers, so they had to have some sort of hand to hand combat. Maybe it hasn't been as refined as his was.  
  
The pigtailed boy had chuckle slightly; to think, he may be the one that brings the art of military hand to hand combat to this place.  
  
The girl watched him as he completed the motion of a punch several more times and in several other variations, always stating the name of the technique. Suddenly, a light came into the girl's eyes in realization.  
  
The girl replicated his current punch, arbeit much more clumbsy than the young man's, and gave it her own name, "$&%^@...?"  
  
Ranma tilted his head slightly, and repeated her motion correctly, and used the word she did, "yeah, $&%^@... or whatever." She repeated the motion, and said the name again. Ranma stopped her from retracting her fist, and corrected her stance. Once he assumed she had the general idea of what he was doing, he guided her arm back to ready position, and slowly pulled it forward into a proper straight punch. He then stood off to the side, and repeated the motion, silently urging her to follow him. She made the punching motion, but the motion of her arm and the turning of her torso did not flow together.  
  
The pigtailed boy gave an approving smile at the standard beginner's mistake. He knew it would be a while before this scrawny beanpole of a girl would be able to throw a compotent attack, much less series of them. But he was happy to share the art with someone else.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Azel repeated the punch slowly, taking careful note of what Ranma was guiding her gently to do. She wondered to herself, exactly how long would it take for her to learn his wardance?  
_______________________  
  
The Emperor had barely slept that night. They had completed on phase of his ascension to the greatest of glories, and now they were en route to Sol Dolei, which would bring them to cross the second fleet he had sent to investigate the disturbance from the night before.  
  
In his mind, he had an inkling that he should have overseen the expedition himself, but his current tasks were much too great to let it be handled by any others. Besides, the reports had stated that there was nothing more in the area other than the remains of a battle between to Gigras.  
  
Now that the Emperor thought about it, he was more than sure that he should have handled the investigation personally...  
_______________________  
  
Once the daylight had grown, Azel and her companion had began again the trail that lead to the east, in hopes of catching whatever convoy had come through the area. It may just well be the Emperor's fleet, but any port from the guardians and mutants...  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Ranma looked down at his stomach, wondering curiously when the last time he felt hungry. He idly rubbed it in a habit, and his companion noticed. Ranma looked up, and smiled sheepishly before motioning her to continue on their way. He wasn't going to let curiosity slow their progress.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Azel didn't know much about the young man with her, but she presumed by the motions he was making with his hand over his abdomen that he probably required food of some sort. She decided to try the standard fare for what the normal people of the land would eat from the desert. She looked around, and spotted where a plateu dropped off into a valley off in the distance. Much to her satisfaction, she found the plant she was looking for growing near its edge.  
  
Its fruit had dehydrated a bit on its surface, but she knew inside that it retained a great deal of its moisture that it absorbed from the infrequent rains that would occationally drench the outside of its thick skin and roots. The plant, as soon as it felt liquid hit it, would open its pores, and like a sponge, absorb as much as it could. It was said that the Seekers had originally came up with the fruited plant, and sowed a great deal of the desert with its seed. Apparently it didn't take as well as they hoped, but proved to be a great asset in the desert for those that needed nourishment when they flourished.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Ranma blinked, and watched Azel as she ran to the end of the plateu towards a plant he could see in the distance. As soon as she arrived at the cliff, she stopped abruptly, and started to slowly walk back. Ranma wondered what she had found, before several, about thirty or so, mothlike creatures about the size of ponies rose from the edge of the plateu... 


	11. Rescue'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
  
  
  
Ranma noted his companions distress as the small army of flying creatures rose from the cliffside, and ran towards her. The girl stumbled backwards and fell, staring up at the monsters with indisguised fear that Ranma noted when he passed her. He would need to show her that with him, being afraid was not nessesary..  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Azel watched as Ranma squated down, and then leapt into the air to impossible heights; kicking up a nimbus of dust in the vacuum his launch created. For the third time, she was awestruck, as her travel companion met the first moth-like creature, and rebounded off its head. It fell against the cliffside, while Ranma was heading towards another one, and slammed a kick into its eye. Using the momentum from the kick, Ranma backflipped towards another one and delivered a double hammer blow to its back before it could react to the suddenly airborn enemy. Ranma then fell toward one that was under him, and used it as a springboard to another one.  
  
The pigtailed young man danced through the Nanyds as if he were airborn himself, and was sending them to the ground, one by one, as he came in contact with them. It was an amazing sight to see him fly without wings, and commit aerial combat as if he were more adept to it than those staying aloft of their own ability. As she looked closer, she noticed he almost looked different, like some sort of bird of prey that was fending its territory.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Ranma grinned, as he performed a descending ax kick to another one of the overgrown moths, and as it turned him upside down, twisted to backfist another one. It was a treat for him, to be able to practice a free form aerial techniques against multiple airborn enemies. It was something he hadn't ever been able to indulge in, since few could even meet him in the air for an extended amount of time. In fact, he was finding himself reaching new records for his hang time, almost as if he were suddenly more resistant to the pull of gravity, or lighter.  
  
An elbow drop onto one other of the flying bugs flowed into an upside down kick towards another. Ranma grabbed another one by one of its four legs, and swung himself up higher, while sending it falling to the ground. Ranma was sent arching towards a red one, and slammed his knee into it, before kicking off of it, and positioning to deliver a haymaker to one of the multitudes of green ones. His punch didn't land, as it suddenly veered away.  
  
Ranma sweated, as he noted all of them suddenly broke away, leaving him in the air with no bearings. It should be noted that he was also over the edge of the cliff looking at a lengthy drop.  
  
"This... is reallllllly going to hurt," the pigtailed boy mumbled, as gravity decided that its law reigns supreme over Saotome Anything Goes Aerial Combat.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Azel would have found it humorous, from the way Ranma was flapping his arms, if it weren't for the fact that his fragile body was plunging to its death. She scrambled to her feet, and looked over the cliff, just in time to see a mushroom cloud of sand kicked up from the desert floor. She pushed down any emotion she could have belt, as she looked for a way to safely descend the cliffside...  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
"Well, that was indignant," Ranma said with a smirk, after pulling his face out of the sand. His impact created a sizable crater in the sandy desert floor, but was pleased to note that he didn't feel anything broken. Ranma brought himself to kneeling, just as he saw Azel swiftly approaching him.  
  
"Hmm, I musta been out of it for a bit for her to be down here already. She looks pretty upset too." Ranma stood up, and dusted himself off to show there was nothing wrong with him, which earned a surprised pause from Azel.  
  
"See? Look, I'm okay!" Ranma placated, and then remembered that she couldn't understand what he was saying; this language barrier thing was starting to really get on all his nerves. Hopefully to get the message through, Ranma presented himself like he was good as new. Azel approached him, and he braced for some sort of concussive blow from her. He was slightly shocked when she just walked past him and into the pit he had just climbed out of.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Azel had paused, as she watched the subtle shift in Ranma's appearance. His hair became poofier and duller from the slightly sleaker and a bit shinier appearance it had. His face even seemed to become less narrow. She decided to write it off as a trick of the desert sun. She noticed another trick of the sun beyond her companion in the impact crater his body made, something reflecting the sun's light. The young looking girl started to dig it out, and found it to be the glass of a cockpit to a small vessel of some sort.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Ranma watched Azel with a puzzled expression, until more of the glass to what seemed to be a fighter plane's cockpit was uncovered. He calmly walked towards Azel, and nudged her to the side. He then jumped out of the pit, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ascending Flying Dragon Attack revised; Desert Sandstorm Blaster!" He cocked his fist back, and then thrust it forward, causing a vortex to head towards the cockpit. When it connected, it rebounded at an angle off of it, taking the sand with it and digging the plane up in a much more proficient manner than before.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Azel wondered what other surprises Ranma had up his sleeve, as she watched the cyclone he created with his own power blew away the sand to what she now recognized as a heavily damaged Emperial Raider. Soon, enough of it was cleared up for her to get access to it, and she signaled for Ranma to stop. She approached the cockpit, and attempted to slide the lid off. Ranma apparently noticed her effort, because he moved her aside, and broke the lid off for her.  
  
Azel almost cried out in glee when she noticed the radio was still very much intact within it.  
__________________________  
  
The commander of the ground crew fought against his boredom, it would not due for his men to notice his agitation. He had been sent on a pointless mission by his superior, and had a few choice words for the situation and his own commanding officer.  
  
"Sir, we have a broadcast over a rather old Emperial radio frequency. It's a distress from someone who is apparently stranded in the desert."  
  
"Is that so?" the commander replied, finally finding a point to this waste of manpower, "Well, we probably shouldn't leave them to fend for themselves, and they may also have some information on the phenomenon of two days ago. Find their position, and send a small crew to retrieve them, is that understood?"  
  
The emperial soldier nodded in understanding, saluted, and left.  
__________________________  
  
Ranma was progressing through one of his katas to pass the time. Azel used what was apparently a radio, and had gotten a reply back. She seemed to be insisting that they just sit tight and wait for whomever replied to arrive, but Ranma always found sitting idle against his tastes.  
  
Fortunately, the wait wasn't long, as a group of ten men riding those weired two legged creatures that Azel called 'Coolias' approached them. Azel ran up to meet them, and spoke to them at an calm yet hurried pace. The seemed to be placating her, and pointed to two coolias they had brought with them for Ranma and Azel to use.  
  
Azel motioned Ranma to mount one, while she took another. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to get a proper seating on the beast, much to the humor of many of the soldiers. Ranma wasn't sure which was worse; their chuckling at his expense and lack of experience with the weird creature, or them staring at him for his unusual appearance. He ultimately decided that he prefered neither, and attempted to make himself smaller and more unnoticeable without utilizing the Umisenken.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
"We've located the two stranded travelers," the head of the small squadren reported in, and then turned to Azel, "It is fortunate that we happened to be in the area, it is a miracle that you had lived this long regardless."  
  
"I have seen quite a few miracles, yes," Azel replied simply and cryptically. The soldier mused a bit over the meaning of what she said, but shrugged it off. If they hurried, they could catch up with the main force within an hour or so. 


	12. Learning'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
  
  
  
"Hello, I am Icarnai, commander of this fleet," the regal yet seemingly laid back man in decorated imperial uniform greeted, "We had been left behind the main fleet in what we presumed to be a vain attempt to locate the two venturers of whose supplies we had happened upon. I must admit I am rather relieved to see that our efforts were not futile."  
  
"We appreciate the assistance. I could not forsee us making it much longer," Azel replied, while eyeing Ranma, who was sitting against the wall, half asleep standing up. She had decided that it would be best to keep Ranma's abilities quiet, and find a way to impress that upon her companion, lest the Empire find themselves a new destructive weapon to exploit.  
  
"We are en route to a rendevous with the main imperial fleet for... training exercises. We can leave you in the next town we happen upon, if you would like."  
  
"If it is possible, we would like to be taken to the new Capitol. We were in the middle of journying there for the newly restated Academy.".  
  
"Ah, venturing for knowlege, how noble for such so young! Is your friend or you wishing to join the Academy?" Icarnai asked, starting to enjoy conversation that wasn't fused with dreary protocol.  
  
"No, we simply require the expertise of a scholar who might be able to assist us with the wereabouts of where my companion originated from. You see, he doesn't speak our language, so it is difficult for me to assertain that from him. It is my hope that someone at the Academy may recognize his tongue, so that we may be able to take steps to returning him home.  
  
"Ah, a foreigner, you say?" the commander replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice, while keeping his face light. The Empire had many enemies, and if this young man happened to be from one of them, there may be some rather... troublesome conflicts to contend with, "I must warn you, it may not be the most prudent route to take about this. Are you sure this is wise of you?"  
  
"We had already spoken to one scholar, and it availed us no more than a suggestion for this pilgramage."  
  
"Very well, but I advise you that you may want to keep your boyfriend quiet while in the Capitol. Many do not care for foreigners in the least."  
  
"I thank you for the warn..."  
  
"Sir, we have an incoming message from the main fleet," a young soldier charged in and stated respectfully.  
  
"Hmm, I am needed on my duties. I shall have one of the guards lead you to the dining hall after you freshen up." With that, the commander took his leave.  
_____________________  
_____________________  
  
Ranma continued to lean against the wall, as Azel walked to the chair in the small room offered for the both of them. He pretended to be oblivious to it all, but kept a close eye on the situation. The suits, although nowhere near as ragged as those worn by the abusers that Azel had suffered in the hands of before he saved her. The only thing that had kept him from jumping into stance was the fact that she seemed comfortable with them. That may have relaxed him a bit, but it did not completely mollify him. He decided that until he knew what the situation was, he would not do anything that would give his abilities away. Hopefully Azel hadn't told them about his martial arts prowess.  
  
That now left Ranma with very little to do. One thing came to mind, though, that it was pretty damn annoying not understanding what anyone said. To pass the time, Ranma began to recite every word he could recall Azel or others using, and associated them with things Azel had pointed them out to relate to. He considered words in which he heard them followed or where they were used most often between breaks of what he presumed were sentences. He mentally catagorized what words were joining words, while considering where words that he knew as nouns would come around the joining words. That would leave the words said opposing to probably be the verbs, or at least, he hoped that was the case.  
  
After that, he began to relate the main way sentences were structured between the different languages of Japanese and English; Japanese was a Subject-object-verb language, while English was a Subject-verb-object language (Not that Ranma catagorized them as such, just that he knew that Japanese whatever you were talking about came before whatever it was relating to, then followed what the thing you were originally talking about was doing, as how Hinako described English as you say what the thing you're talking about is doing right away after saying what what is going to be doing, and then to what or whom).  
  
"Heh, I'll have this stupid language licked in a week, tops," Ranma thought arrogantly to himself, and then went back to reciting words, which would later become simple sentences, with Azel's help.  
_____________________  
_____________________  
  
Azel surrupticiously looked at Ranma, hiding her shock, as she listened to Ranma begin to recite words; some of them incorrectly, but the rest of them perfectly. The longer she listened, the more impressed she became, as he seemed to memorize everything she had tried to teach him, and then much, much more. He then began reciting sentences that he had heard from her and others, and then attempted to break them down into words. Many times, he broke words off at the wrong point, and eventually she decided that she could not allow him to continue mangling her language.  
  
Ranma blinked, and looked towards Azel, and repeated what she said slowly. With a nod, Azel repeated the sentence slowly, making sure each word was said with definite individuality. Ranma's face scrunched on in concertation, which Azel found a certain... asthetic appeal to the action, before he replaced the verb and noun completely with another set.  
  
Azel didn't understand the signifigance of him doing such; not realizing that he had effectively dissected her language structure with only scant clues to how the language worked, and grimaced, as the sentence did not make much sense. Azel repeated the sentence with a different noun that she hoped Ranma had recalled, as she had pointed the item out to him while they were in the desert.  
  
Ranma tentatively repeated the sentence, and then again, before a light seemed to dawn on his expression. He locked his thumbs together while holding the palms of his hands to his chest. He then repeated the verb, and made fluttering motions with his hands locked together.  
  
Azel realized the motion Ranma was making was for nanyd in flight, he realized she was talking about something flying! Azel soon realized the idea of demonstrating actions along with the stating of the verb to be associated with it. Little did she realize the phenominal rate at which Ranma was picking things up, as she considered it great that she is able to even teach him what he knows now.  
_____________________  
  
"So we are to hold our current position for you to meet us?" Icarnai replied with a calm voice.  
  
"[Correct. The Emperor has also decided that Sol Dolei can wait until he personally visits the area of which that pillar of light had come from. Also, the girl you described, she sounds familiar. I shall personally see to identifying her with the recorders at the Academy. It is slim, but I do not think I would recall her if she wasn't somewhat notorious for some reason or another.]"  
  
"Understood, I will see to it that no suspicion is aroused between her and her companion."  
  
"[That would be advisable. For the security of the Empire!]"  
  
Icarnai could almost hear the salute at the other end, "For the security of the Empire."  
_____________________  
_____________________  
  
Ranma would have found the irony humorus if he were paying attention. He was becoming extatic, as he began to pick up more of the language. He wasn't assimilating it all as fast as he wanted to, but he was learning fast. He didn't even realize he was enjoying the learning experience, in fact, he was rather oblivious to anything but his education at the moment. That was rather unfortunate, because that meant he was missing the slight pout that was turning into a whistful smile upon Azel's face as she coached him, and the way her eyes kept trying to find his, and when they missed, her pout would slightly return.  
  
Ranma thought he had the sentence structure down pat now, and combined a few nouns and a verb into a more complicated sentence than he had ever tried, or possibly heard, for that matter. He quickly turned to Azel for confirmation, and found her shocked slow nod as what he was looking for.  
  
"YES!"  
_____________________  
_____________________  
  
Azel jumped, as Ranma screamed 'yatta' or something of the like, and surmised it to be an exclamation of his language. She was shocked stone still, as Ranma picked her up, and almost began to dance with her. Her companion suddenly stopped, when he realized what he was doing, and quickly set her back down almost roughly and began to repeat 'soomeemazen' over and over.  
  
Again, Azel found his expression endearing, like she had at instances with Edge. Where Edge seemed to have a brooding youthful calm about him that she had come to enjoy, Ranma was innocent energy that enjoyed as much as it could. They were two completely different people, so how was it she was able to find she loved them both?  
  
'Loved them both'? Azel may not have had much in the way of social interaction, particularly with potent emotions and their rewards and consequences, but she knew that this was something that would be a biiiiig problem for her. For Ranma, it would be an even larger one than she could even contemplate. 


	13. Guards Down'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
Avatar  
  
  
  
  
The officer walked in, and paused at the sight of the peculiar pale looking boy that accompanied the girl in strange armor, bowing and reapeating something he could not understand, "Um, excuse me, I don't mean to intrude..."  
  
"Um..." Azel regained her composure, as her companion suddenly began to glance at other objects in the room with a guilty and embarrassed expression on his face, "You wanted something?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. The commander requested you and your... associate up on the deck. He feels it may be prudent to inform you of our current plans."  
  
"I see, but I do not understand what they would have to do with us?" Azel replied, growing slightly suspicious. Ever since the fall of the Sestran, and with it, the Tower, the Empire had seemed to have forgotten about her, or didn't care in the least about her existance with larger problems at bay. Because of this, she has been able to more or less roam freely across the land without harassment by officials of the Imperial Army. As she hadn't caused any problems as of late with them, Azel saw no reason for them to suddenly involve themselves with her. But, she didn't see any reason also, as to why the Commander of the fleet would want to inform her of their change of plans, either.  
  
"The commander will have to be the one to explain that to you, I'm afraid. I will have two guards escort you to the deck." With that, the officer nodded his head, and took his leave.  
  
Azel stared at the closed door, before deciding she was being paranoid. She motioned Ranma to follow her out the door, to meet the two soldiers that were to be their escort waiting for them.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Ranma kept the fustration on his face from showing. He had nowhere near enough understanding of the language to even barely follow the conversation, but it didn't seem to bring a reaction out of the thin girl that was accompanying him, so he shrugged it off. Azel motioned him to follow her, and walked out the door. Figuring it was finally time to get something to eat, Ranma obediently followed her from the room.   
  
At the sight of the two solders standing before them outside their quarters, the pigtailed martial artist subtly readied himself in case something happened. In unison, both soldiers turned away from them, and started walking away. Azel followed them without protest, and figuring if she didn't have a problem with it, he wouldn't either.  
_______________________  
  
"Whoa..." Ranma breathlessly exclaimed, as he looked out into the skies. The sparse clouds were just yards above them, with a sun setting on the horizon to his left that cast alluring yet delicate hues of pink and orange through out the air. He couldn't wait to get a look down to the ground to see how far up they were, and as he rushed to the edge, several men braced themselves to pursue, but were motioned to stand down by Icarnai. He presumed the youth had never been to the skies before at such altitude, and would allow Ranma the pleasure of the experience.  
  
Ranma wasn't dissappointed, as he looked over the rail of the airship, finding it a good size drop that he doubted even Ryoga could come away from intact. Ranma wasn't afraid of heights in the least, but felt a slight wave of vertigo at the sight. He braced himself slightly, firming his grip on the rails.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
"You wished to see us?" Azel asked, as she approached the Commander of the partial fleet.  
  
"Thank you for your promptness. Yes, I thought it would be best to advise you that we are to maintain position, as... well, look into the distance, there..." Icarnai pointed to the specs over the horizon.  
  
Azel's keen vision recognized it for what was a larger sized Imperial airfleet, "You are meeting up with the rest of your fleet so soon?  
  
"They've doubled back," he started again, "We're going to investigate the of an unusual phenomenon of the night before last. Perhaps you noticed it?"  
  
"I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring to," Azel replied, though she had a sneaking suspicion.  
  
"A great pillar of light erupted from the desert floor. Our original investigation had found a Gigra completely destroyed in the area. We established it was killed by some powerful beam, but were unable to find the origons of such a powerful weapon."  
  
Azel nodded, growing slightly uncomfortable. The commander acted as if he didn't know that she and Ranma were linked to it, and hoped that he wouldn't surmise something that would pose a large problem, "I see. So, the Empire is investigating it in search of a new powerful weapon for their gain?"  
  
Icarnai noted Azel's almost contemptuous tone, "Such a weapon would be dangerous in the wrong hands. The Empire is the only one that could utilize such power responcibly. Our only task is to keep our citizens safe from hostile threats, that is all."  
  
Azel knew exactly 'how much' the Empire cared, visiting villages and towns that were almost desolate and in dire need of assistance. Monster attacks had left many devestated with little hope of rebuilding, while the Emperor goes on treasure hunts instead of safeguarding its populace. It was one of the lessons explained to her by Craymen; there can never be trust in the 'safety' the Empire provides. You must prepare your security yourself, if you wish to feel truly out of harm.  
  
Not many more minutes later, a small aircraft with resemblance to a derigable that had four propellers in the hind, with small wings loaded with four bombs landed upon the deck of the largish aircraft they were already aboard. A regal looking man in a uniform that seemed more enhanced than Commander Icarnai's removed himself from the craft, and saluted directly to Icarnai.  
  
"The Emperor will be with us in a few hours. The two wanderers you had discovered?"  
  
Icarnai gestured back to Azel, "This is her, she called herself Azel. Her associate is over there, I believe she called him Ranma."  
  
The fleet commander mused to himself, before the light in his head dawned. Icarnai noticed his superior's expression becoming grim, as he saught to hide it from the girl he had been looking towards.  
  
"Come with me..." the fleet commander ordered Icarnai. They both started towards the stairway that would take them inside, when he stopped by one of the higher ranking soldiers, "Subdue them..."  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Ranma guess the man that had just arrived must have been something important, as his burgundy uniform looked more decorated and regal than the man Azel had been talking to. Everyone stood at attention during his presence, further supporting Ranma's notion. The pigtailed martial artist noted when they gestured to Azel; and though the higher ranking man turned away from his companion, Ranma could see the other man's expression darken. Once again, he began to subtly brace himself, in case a situation aroused, while making himself seemingly oblivious to the going ons around him.  
  
The two commanders started to walk away, and the higher ranking one turned to one of the guards. The guard's head perked up, and he swifty pointed to Azel, shouting something...  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
"PLACE THEM IN CUSTODY!" The guard shouted, pointing to Azel. In swift notice, before Azel could even react, she found herself in the tight grasp of two soldiers...  
  
They weren't able to hold on for long...  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
As soon as they laid hands on her, Ranma was in motion. He doubted they even realized he had moved, until he was standing in front of Azel protectively, daring anyone else to try something.  
  
Several shouts were given, commands, and many of the soldiers drew what appeared to be rifles. Before they could even take aim, Ranma was among the thickest group, attacking with controlled and potent fury.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
Azel saw him utilize the war dance, and for the first time, witness it for its true power. Her companion's blows seemed to rival the strength of ten, even twenty soldiers, as he delievered them with remarkable ease. Many of the soldiers were panicking, and firing into the crowd of their own men, bringing harm to those that had so far escaped Ranma's fury.   
  
Also, something subtle had caught her eye. Ranma seemed... smaller, almost. He didn't seem to have the thickness of muscle he did before, instead more of a whipcord tauntness that flexed under his skin. His hair also seemed to shine with a reddish hue, and the braid his hair was in seemed slightly longer. She could only note the differences in the scant seconds he would pause, and determine who was currently the biggest threat at that moment.  
  
She realized what he was doing, drawing attention to himself, and away from her. The only problem with that plan was that he couldn't possibly take the whole ship of soldiers, and more yet on their way.  
  
Ranma didn't notice one of the turrent guns being swiveled towards the deck, aimed at him, as he continued to lay into the mass of soldiers that rushed to subdue him. At the thundering blast, Ranma just barely dove out of the way of the projectile that flew through where he had been standing, over the other side of the airship, and exploded in the slight distance.  
  
Azel now had a clear view of Ranma. He had changed. His hair was indeed a coppery red color, and he was thinner, and more effimate in appearance. He all together looked much more lithe, like he was biult for speed. Then she noticed his startled expression, while the soldiers began to regroup, and as one, take aim.  
  
"Ranma!" Azel's shout caught his attention, and he then noticed himself in front of the firing squad. Just as the rifles were fired, he took to the air, subconciously estimating his leap so he wouldn't be taken off the slowly moving ship by the winds from so high an altitude.  
  
The blasts sailed impotently under him, allowing him the advantage, since they hadn't realized yet he was no longer in their line of sight. Unfortunately, one soldier's rifle jammed, and took his eyes off the target to furiously correct the problem. He happened to look up, as Ranma was descending, and took a hasteful aim...  
  
Ranma jerked in the air, much to Azel's horror, throwing him off course. The shot had connected with his shoulder, she realized, and he was now barrelling for the edge of the ship. His other shoulder bounced off the rail, sending him completely overboard, and towards the ground that was miles below them.  
  
With a unified sigh of relief, the soldiers relaxed at finally ridding themselves of the one-man army that had left most of their comrades unable to continue. A few soldiers looked overboard, and with some morbid satisfaction, as the spec that was their nemesis descended.  
  
The two commanders stepped back onto the deck; Icarnai's eyes were wide, as his expression was furious. He quickly turned to his superior, "There was a better way to do this than carelessly throw my men into a fray with such a powerful advisary!"  
  
"Remember your place," the other man warned, "And I didn't know Craymen's bitch would have such a powerful ally that didn't reside in that damn black dragon of hers." He then turned to Azel, and gave the command again, "Why isn't she in custody?"  
  
With a livid expression, Azel stalked up to the two commanders, picking up speed as she moved forward. Guards jumped in front of her to bring her to a stop, but she barreled past them, focused completely on the higher ranking commander. Right when she was upon him, she brought her fist back, and subconciously recalled what Ranma had taught her...  
  
Azel found herself just as surprised, as the full fleet commander skidded across the deck a good several yards away. The shock wore off quickly, as she fell to her knees, and inhaled to scream in heartfelt agony.  
  
One of the soldiers looking overboard saw a massive ring of pale red light, intermingled with the kicked up sand of the desert floor, spread out from where their advisary had landed below them, and only seconds later, noted something ascending from that ring, "PROJECTILE APPROACHING FROM THE GROUND!!!"  
  
Azel's wail stopped before it started, as her head turned to the soldier that had shouted the warning.  
  
"What the Hell?" Commander Icarnai exclaimed, "Where is it coming from?"  
  
"Where that boy had fallen!"  
  
"Who in such a remote area would have a weapon that could reach us up here?" Icarnai mused, "Evasive action, we..."  
  
"It's almost here!" another soldier shouted. much of the crew that was still concious braced themselves for impact.  
  
"QUICKLY! HAVE MAURADER UNIT TO INTERCEPT AND COUNTER!" Icarnai shouted. The derigable type ship didn't have to be told what to do, as it launched one of its four large bombs directly into the arcing path of the projectile that threatened to slam into the top of the deck from its arc.  
  
The stunner missile connected, blasting the projectile off-course.  
_______________________  
_______________________  
  
The projectile hit the ground, creating a massive impact crater, and kicking up the desert sand. As the debris settled, the 'projectile' became visible.  
  
Ranma sat kneeling, holding his right hand over his gut where that large rocket thing connected directly with him. His hair was now a solid black, shining almost like armor, and his pigtail was now even shorter than usual. He buldged with thick muscles that rippled through his frame. He teetered, before falling over, unconcious. But before sleep could claim him, he vowed that he would save Azel. 


	14. Falling'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
The man turned his head away from the blowing sweltering hot sandwinds, as he made his way to the crash site, his dark burgundy leather mask doing little to protect him from the heat, and unable to sheild his eyes from the sand. The air seemed hotter, the closer he came to the grounds, in search of the object that created the previous crater a ways back. He was sure it was one of the monsters, and if it was damanged, it as a kill would bring him a great deal of fortune, especially if it is a mutant.  
  
Hoisting his rifle to bear, ready in case of any trouble, the hunter approached the newly created pit in the desert floor. He brought it to aim, as he walked through the howling wind, and found something he was not quite expecting...  
_________________________  
  
Azel hadn't even resisted her captivity, finding no reason to. Craymen was gone, Edge was gone, and now Ranma followed them. She had been searching for over a year for Edge, hoping that he had not truly left her as she believed he had on an intellectual level. Her search had led her through hardships she did not know how to contend with at the time, but eventually came to learn how to deal with. The indifferent to openly hostile stares she recieved from town to town from angry loyalists that blamed the Seekers, and to an extent, the Hunters for the state of the Empire. It hadn't helped that a few travelers had apparently seen her in the company of Seekers before, which quickly had her ostricised by the whole area. Some times they would even vent their fustrations violently against her. She was made durable, but that didn't stop her from feeling pain.  
  
Not the pain that came with physical blows, but one she carried since the she lost Atolm; a pain that grew heavier and overwhelmed her with the death of Craymen, irrevocably changed her with Edge's departure...  
  
And now, threatened to completely destroy her with Ranma's demise  
  
Azel knew those around her had the capacity to cry, she had even heard that it was an action capable of relieving immense agony among those who do it. She yearned dearly that her creators had built in that ability. Even her ability to shut herself down was robbed from her, after she had been revived after Crayman's death by Edge and the Seekers, so that particular escape was not an option.  
  
Even if Ranma was indeed a relic of the ancient civilization, there was no way he could survive such a fall, Atolm couldn't have possibly survived the plummet Ranma fell to. So. instead of holding false hope as she did with Edge, she kept only despair for her companion of only a few days, that had given her life and task beyond simple wandering.  
  
Without him, she had no reason to go on.  
_________________________  
  
"How is the prisoner holding?" The fleet commander enquired, as he stared ahead of the deck.  
  
"She is placid, and hasn't given us any trouble," the reporting guard stated, while standing fully at attention.  
  
"Good, then we have little to fear, exept from whomever attempted that sneak attack on us from below. Have we discovered the perpetrators?"  
  
"No," Icarnai replied in the guard's stead, "Units have found the launch, and crash area of the projectile, but nothing had been uncovered from either locations. We suspect the Seekers for obvious reasons, though that young man, being from another land, may have had allies assisting him from the ground."  
  
"So, we may even have a potential threat to our Empire," the Commander mused, "Our Emperor may be pleased, if he is to have a potential target to aim his newfound weapons towards.  
  
"Sir? Has our Emperor already completed the secret weapon that was to make even the mighty Grig Org pale in comparison so soon?"  
  
The commander turned to Commander Icarnai, "That, I do not know. But be at ease, as I can say it is only a matter of time. Our Emperor will lead us back to greatness that the traitor Craymen, his bitch, and the insolent Hunter had stolen from us over a year ago."  
  
"It would do well for the men's morale to hear you console their worries so," Icarnai stated, "I shall take my leave. For the security of the Empire."  
  
The Commander nodded, as Icarnai left his person. As he got farther away, Icarnai's face grew long. He knew of the zealots in the Imperial Amy that were biting at the reigns for war, particularly with this secret weapon of the Emperor's, but they still brought great concern to him. If a war were to break out, or worse, if they were to begin conquering nations, may whatever powers that existed save them all.  
_________________________  
  
Ranma sat up abruptly, and blinked. She had a weird dream about a switching of disks, but couldn't recall anymore, or its importance. Ranma noticed the shift in weight in her front, and groaned, wondering when she had gotten wet. The second question that came to mind was...  
  
"Where the Hell am I now?"  
  
At her exclamation, a young and dainty woman, about Kasumi's age, perhaps, quickly approached her. Her voice was soft and demure, unfortunately her language was still rather incomprehensable to the pigtailed girl. With a groan, Ranma ignored the slight headache she was feeling, and then blinked at the bowl held before her, containing some sort of stew. Obliging, Ranma took what she presumed to be food, and started to gulp it down. She slightly winced at the sour acrid taste, but all together ignored it, as she couldn't recall the last time she ate. Heck, she didn't even feel hungry at the moment, but decided that some food would be just the thing to help rid her of the light throbbing in her head. The young woman stared bewildering at the redhead before her, before standing up and leaving what Ranma had realized to be a large tent of some sort.  
_________________________  
_________________________  
  
"So, the changling has awakened?" The hunter and leader of the hunter's caravan enquired, as he reassembled his gun with newer parts.  
  
"Yes, he... she..." the young woman considered the point for a moment, "she seems quite well for someone who has been asleep for three days. How is this possible, father?"  
  
"I could not tell you for sure," the man replied to his daughter, "I had only found her laying around the area I was hunting in. I could not tell you of her original whereabouts or her resiliance, it would be best to ask her, yourself."  
  
"She speaks a peculiar language, I think. Maybe you should talk to her, since you are familiar with many of the neighboring nations' dialect and tongues."  
  
"Oh? Being shy of her, is that your plan?" The hunter smirked at his daughter's slight indignant expression, before continuing the conversation, "Perhaps, though I can not grant any promises that I may be able to speak with her any better. Hopefully she speaks ours, and save us a great deal of trouble."   
  
"Father, you don't suppose she's hostile, do you?"  
  
"Such a frail girl? Hardly. Even in her other form, she didn't seem much of a threat. But if you are concerned, I can have your mother and possibly few hunters standing guard. If she does indeed try anything, you would only need to yell."  
  
"I do not think that would be necessary, father," the daughter replied, considering the red headed girl's expression; her blue eyes held confusion only, there were no signs of guile or hidden malice.  
  
The hunter looked up into the trees of the forest he and his caravan resided in, "I think it is time for me to go off for a while again. The monsters should be out soon, and I don't want to miss a good hunt. In the meantime, we will allow the girl to rest; despite her appearance, if she was unconcious for three days after being alone in the desert for the Gods know how long, she could be much more physically weak than she lets on." The hunter turned back to his daughter with a warm smile, "Why don't you try talking to her for a bit? You need friends, someone other than your mother, father, or little brother to talk to. Maybe converse about young woman things."  
  
"I can talk with the shop keeper," the young woman replied timidly, earning a chuckle from her father.  
  
"Yes, but I would have to kill him if you were discussing woman things with him. Now why do you not go entertain our guest, if you can? I shouldn't be gone too long."   
  
"But we don't know if she is indeed a girl. She has the most lovely, if not peculiar shade of red for her hair."  
  
"Jealous?" her father teased, while checking his hunting rifle to make sure it was fully capable.  
  
"I... of course not, father."  
  
"Well, you should be, she *is* rather attractive, and may recieve a good portion of the stares from the younger hunters around the camp. She may well indeed make it more difficult for you to catch a husband."  
  
"Father, stop it," the daughter almost firmly commanded, once again earning her her father's mirth. Her own face grew sly, before she replied, "And what would mother think of you spying younger girls? She's young enough to be your daughter!"  
  
"Heh, even match, evenly matched indeed, daughter. We shall keep this between us, and not trouble your mother of this. Now, the poor girl you left alone must be concerned about your absence, don't keep her too long." The young woman nodded, and headed back for the tent. 


	15. Fail'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
Avatar  
Ranma-chan nodded every so often, as she listened to her hostess. It was an interesting and informative, though one-sided conversation, unfortunately, Ranma didn't understand a word of what was being said to her.  
  
The redhead watched the other woman, as she worked on various things while trying to keep her entertained. Ranma felt a bit guilty not being able to return her conversation, but even without knowing the language, her mind was so muggy that even attempting to follow if it were in Japanese would have been a trial. Ranma decided that all she could do was bide her time, until she was thinking more clearly.  
___________________  
___________________  
  
"Father's travels have taken him to far off places, and he says there is much to see," Oau frowned at that, "I wish I could travel like he has, but mother says it is much too dangerous for women for such journies, at least not without a husband to watch over you."  
  
She turned to the peculiar girl, that pretended to be rapt in her monologue, but from the way her eyes constantly focused and unfocused in the way she had seen the younger hunters do when having had taken a heavy blow, it was rather obvious it was an act at best. Still, the girl seemed comforted that she was talking, and chose at least that moment to voice some of her thoughts out loud; more to herself than her guest, although.  
  
Oau sighed, before continuing, "It isn't fair. The world seems so large, but I will never get to see it all. I bet you've seen some interesting places, from the color of your skin, I bet you've even come from one of the lands without sun." After a slight chuckle that brought confusion to the redhead's face, the young woman started again, "Your skin is unusual, so is your hair and clothes..." With a slight hope the girl may understand her, Oau asked her directly, "Where are you from?"  
___________________  
___________________  
  
Ranma looked at the other woman, recognizing the phrase vaguely. She had been asked before, but her mind was a bit of a jumble. Witholding a grunt of fustration, the pigtailed girl focused herself, and closed her eyes, in an attempt to remember what had happened to her last. She started to recall fighting a small army, being in the air and falling. She then remembered feeling extremely angry, determined, and focused, as he started to run across the desert floor; the heat from the sand and the sky sweltering around him so hot, that the air around him swirled and shuddered...  
  
Ranma-chan opened her eyes, not sure if she trusted her memories of what she mentally saw next.   
  
He braced his (her?) legs under himself, and leapt; leapt far too high than he should have been able to. At the time, he didn't seem to care, he had to get to Azel...  
___________________  
___________________  
  
"AZEL!!!!"  
  
Oau jolted back in fright from the girl's sudden exclamation. Before she realized what was happening next, the girl shot out of the floormat bed, and rushed to the exit of the tent.  
  
"Oau, is something wro- hold!" The hunter that was placed on 'guard duty' on the young woman's father's (surrepticiously suggested and insisted on by her mother) wishes grabbed the redhead's arm, as she attempted to walk by her. With almost a casual flick of the wrist, he found himself making a new hole in the tent for poor Oau to have to mend later. Two more hunters of the party came, after seeing their compatriot man-handled so easily by such a slip of a girl, and moved to restrain her.  
  
The redhead 'hopped' over the first man; a hop that impressed the two men, as she was easily leaping twice as high as they were tall. She came down kicking her heel into the back of the first man's head, and then swung her other leg around to entangle them within the legs of the second hunter. Years later, the second man would still be unable to figure out how she managed to do it, but she swung him around, only with her leg entwined with his, and slammed him down onto his unconcious partner.  
  
Oau was about to rush out, when the first hunter held her back. Ranma rushed out from the caravan border fence, running by Oau's father. He puzzled over the frantic expression on the girl's face, as she rushed by, but decided she seemed rather urgent, and that he probably shouldn't try to stop her.  
  
"Daughter, what had become of your guest?"  
  
"I... I don't know, father," Oau replied with a bit of discern in her voice, "I was talking with her, and then I asked her where she was from. She became quiet, and then shouted out 'Azel', before defeating them and running off!"  
  
Engkak blinked, and looked at the three men, two of them pulling themselves groggily up from the ground. These were three seasoned, albeit young, hunters; some of the best around. For such a girl to handily best them was not a slight to be taken lightly.  
  
"Perhaps we should let her go upon her way, then," Engkak decided. The three hunters nodded slightly, finding the idea of never facing her again appealing.  
___________________  
___________________  
  
Ranma-chan ran, but all she found around her was forest. It was night time, so she didn't know what direction she was heading in, as she was unfamiliar with the stars. Not that it mattered, she had no idea how long she was out, or where Azel's captives were heading. With no clues to where she needed to go, without being able to speak the language, Ranma realized how impossible it would be for her to attempt to make a rescue.  
  
Her shoes came to a stop, skidding across the loose forest floor's dirt, as the total realization settled in. She failed Azel, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
___________________  
  
Ranma stumbled back to the caravan, having nowhere else to go. One of the three men that had attempted to stop her was sitting in front of a campfire in the center of the caravan, as the redhead dropped to her knees, keeping her eyes to the ground.  
  
The hunter noticed her, and immidiately shot to his feet. Still weary of her from the small tryst earlier, he called out apparently for assistance. Four men came out, seeming extremely tired and irritated, though two of them jolted awake at seeing the girl back in their midst.  
___________________  
___________________  
  
"She's back," one of the younger hunter's whispered in fearful awe.  
  
"Who is she, and why did you have to wake all of us for this?" The shopkeeper grumbled, eyeing the girl derisively.  
  
"Because, Garn, she managed to best these three without any problems or weapons," Engak stated with slight mirth, "I would presume they are a bit afraid of her..."  
  
"Her? Such a small girl! If you find this a funny jest, Engak, it is too late at night for such things."  
  
Engak wasn't paying attention, as he observed the girl with a growing frown. She seemed despairing, as if she had lost something important. He almost cursed himself, realizing that she probably had no idea where she was, or how to get back. He had searched the area where he found her, and found nothing of value that may have been in her posession. From the size and shape of the indenture of the desert floor, he even surmised she fell from the sky, but quickly dismissed that idea, as she, which was a 'he' at the time, was still living.  
  
Without a second thought, Engak ignored the warnings of the younger hunters, and swiftly approached the girl. He has a daughter, and understood that women or girls should not be left alone in such seemingly distraught conditions. Once he was upon the girl, he noted that she wasn't even paying attention to him. He kneeled before her, and put a hand onto her shoulder. The girl looked up at him with upset blue eyes that reminded him of the calm waters of Uru, not displaying anything but hurt, loss, and failure.  
  
Gently, Engak helped the redheaded girl to her feet, and lead her to his daughter's tent. Perhaps the next morning, she could explain her situation, and he may be of assistance, but for now, everyone needed their rest.  
  
One of the hunters noticed something gleaming from the fire's light on the ground where the girl had been, and walked over to investigate. Upon arrival, he found a medalion with a symbol representing one of the most powerful creatures of the ancient civilization.  
___________________  
  
"So, you will be joining us in morning?" The fleet commander enquired to the man on the other end of the communication unit.  
  
"[Yes, the Emperor is quite eager to explore the phenomenon site himself. He even put his current plans on brief hold.]"  
  
"I wish he had more confidence in our report," the fleet commander sighed, "but if it is his will, he may do so. I would also like to address him now of a matter of a deal of importance."  
  
"[You know the Emperor would not like to be disturbed upon this time. I would suggest holding it until morning]"  
  
The fleet commander grunted in irritation, "Understood, it can wait until then. For the Security of the Empire..."  
  
"[For the Security of the Empire]"  
  
The static from the radio signaled the end of the communication. He cursed himself for seeming so overzealous, but knew the girl in his captivity would lead to a great deal more power for himself. The Emperor would be quite pleased that he managed to capture one of the few remaining traitors from Craymen's fleet. With a derisive snort, he decided to attempt to gain at least a few hours of rest before the arrival of the main Imperial Fleet. 


	16. Hope'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
Avatar  
The conspicuous low hum of the anti-gravity engines added to the static that her enviorment seemed to blend into. The gray walls of her prison lacked even the slightest touch of color and vibrancy that was a signature of the Southern People's culture, brought with them when they migrated into the Empire for the protection promised them from the monsters. The gray boundaries that held her from escape were lined with organic grooves that could provide a wandering eye mild entertainment, while their captive awaited their fate at the hands of the Empire.  
  
Azel felt no urge indulge in such distractions, as her mind was already occupied in a potentially infinite loop; a moebius strip that bound her from outside stimuli even moreso than even the most spartan of prisons.  
  
She watched his fall from the airborne vessel, and knew no being, even a war machine such as a dragon, could successfully survive such a perilous descent to the rock and sand carpeted plain that had been below them.  
  
As little time as she knew her most recent companion, her pain was as sharp as when she bore witness to Crayman's chest being skewered by the one of the creatures she was almost akin to. Or, when she realized that Edge would not be returning from his battle within the Sestran; leaving her alone, once more.  
  
She reamained curled in a fetal position within a corner, reliving the short battle, in which her and Ranma's betrayal had been realized. The recounting always ended at the shot that threw him off the vessel.  
  
Eyes, unblinking, stared before her, unaware of the soft, organic flows around her; not allowing them what cold comfort they could give her.  
_________________________  
  
The fleet commander stood, confidently, as all his men lined the pathway that their Emperor would soon stride down. He gave a passing glance to Comander Icarnai, witholding, barely, his grunt of distain.  
  
"Ambitionless fool," The fleet commander thought to himself, as he watched the other commander squirm nervously, while still managing to remain at attention. Even after explaining it, his lesser commander seemed to fail to understand their fortune. It would serve the ignorant fool if he were to lose face for his unwitting placitude.  
  
"APPROACHES OUR EMPEROR!" At the announcement of the Emperor's point man for his entourage, all present managed to become even moreso rigid.  
  
Dressed in the royal velvet red robes that distinguished those of the royal family, their ruler regally strode from his landing vessel, flanked by several dusky skinned and stout men, obviously of Southern descent.  
  
The fleet commander, nor Commander Icarnai dared raise their heads from their sharp bow, until they were addressed. Though their Emperor may seem benevolent, his royal guard were notorious for acting quickly in defense of the emperor at any potential threat.  
  
The Emporer awaited to address either man, until his point man leaned to whisper in his ear. "Royal Fleet Commander Jou' Dresd, Commander Icarnai."  
  
"My Emperor," Fleet Comander Jou' Dresd replied, accepting his unspoken order to rise. Commander Icarnai also rose, albeit slower than his superior.  
  
"I was informed that there had been nothing of sheer importance at the sight you were sent to investigate," the Emperor began in a sceptical voice, "I do trust that you would not mind if I personally confirm this?"  
  
At the slight, hesitant nod the fleet commander gave, hiding his expression of irritation from the condesending tone, the emperor continued.  
  
"Good. I was also told that you had something else of great importance for me?"  
  
At that, Jou' Dresd allowed a smile to cross his face, as his peripheral vision noted Icarnai grow rigid, once again. "Yes," his tone was firm, holding tenor of a victorious man, "It brings me honor to inform you that we have captured one of the few remaining of Crayman's party. The girl, the drone of the ancient civilization."  
  
The emperor's expression grew hard, but anticipating, "Where is she?"  
_________________________  
  
Aou watched her red-headed companion, sleeping past the time they were of requirement to awaken. After the ordeal from last night, she felt the benevolent changling had suffered some grievous loss that may have left her emotionally drained to the point of requiring sufficient rest.  
  
It upset Aou to no end that she was unable to successfully communicate with the other girl; at least so that she may find what her predicerment was.  
  
Quietly, she began straightening the tent she shared with the other girl, occasionally spying the curled up figure on the other bedmat. It occured to her that she didn't even know the flame-haired changling's name, or what she truly was. With her shape changing ability, she could really be female or male. She sincerely hoped female, as it would keep things from becoming too ackward.  
  
No sooner than she asked herself those questions, the other girl stirred. Aou calmly, but quickly approached her side, hoping to alleviate any disorientation the changling may feel. She seemed unresponsive to anything around her last night, and went to sleep that way.  
  
Those same crystal blue eyes that reminded her of the waters of Uru locked onto her, absent of any misery. That changed in an instant, as they became muddied with the recollection of her own personal torment.  
  
With no other idea, Aou knelt down, and hugged the other girl, attempting to assure her that whatever she was experiencing, she may not have to go through it alone. For the briefest moments, the girl gave in, before gently removing herself from Aou's arms. The redhead stood up, and walked towards the exit of the tent. She left Aou staring after her, not uttering a word.  
_________________________  
_________________________  
  
Ranma overlooked the vibrantly hued morning sky, and recalled the similar view that preceeded her separation from Azel, her failure in her vow to protect the other girl from harm.  
  
The martial artist didn't even know where Azel could be, or if she were even still alive. She couldn't successfully communicate with those around her, until she understood their language. As fast as she was attempting to digest it, even if Azel were alive, she feared it would be too late.  
  
"Nutt'n I can do..." Ranma whispered, barely keeping her voice from breaking. As her despair started to grow, a spark of determination ignited, earnestly growing to consume the dark emotion that threatened to overwhelm her fully. Ranma decided that regardless of what the fates had led her to, she would NOT give up.  
  
"Azel, I ain't gonna let you down. If you're still alive, somewhere, I will find you. If you're... if..." Ranma chose not to finish that thought, instead, closing her right hand into a fist, harboring notions of vengence that even the heavens could not stay.  
  
The first thing, the very most important thing she needed to do, though, she needed help of someone that would understand her desperate determination, and have patience with her.  
  
Ranma walked back into the tent she had exited, startling the other girl in the midst of rolling up their sleeping mats. The redhead pointed to herself, "Ranma..."  
  
The other girl blinked in confusion...  
_________________________  
_________________________  
  
The young hunters were treated to the spectacle of the amazingly strong changling, dragging poor Aou around by an arm, and pointing at random objects.  
  
"It... it's a Coolia," Aou whimpered, naming the creature that was commonly used as a steed and a beast of burdon.  
  
"Ku-ri-ah..." The redhead's face scrunched up, "Coo-li-a... Coolia. Coolia." Once the changling seemed satisfied with her pronunciation, she lead Aou to something else...  
  
"Perhaps we should assist Engak's daughter?" Enquired one of the hunters.  
  
"No, leave my daughter and her friend be."  
  
The young hunters that were preparing for another day hunt, turned to find their mentor standing behind them, staring at the two girls with a satisfied smile on his face. "I don't believe there is any need for concern. Perhaps my daughter may prove herself an exeptional teacher?"  
  
Both young men blinked, and turned back to really observe the two. A smile was beginning to grace Aou's face, and she no longer had to be dragged to follow the other girl. In fact, she was even pointing out things she felt may be of importance for the redheaded changling to know; going so far as to even explain the action it was used for, and sometimes demonstrating it.  
  
Her companion seemed resolved to soak up every word that Aou would give her, and processed it with the utmost concentration. It was obvious to her that the changling was as eager to learn their language as she was to speak easily to her. With that relization in mind, a determination as resilient as Ranma's had been tempered. 


	17. Softly Blaming'

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga  
'Avatar'  
The heavy metal door opened under to laborous actions of the guard that had been standing on duty over their current captive. the guard found the arrival of the Emperor to the cell relieving. His duty was far from audatious nor was it trialsome, but the catatonic young girl that lay beyond the doors unnerved him completely.  
  
Azel failed to respond to the entrance of the sovergn ruler of the Empire. At the lack of the girl's actions, he studied her from his standing position, before unwrapping the cloak of royal burgundy he wore. He carefully folded it, before draping it over the arm of the guard, before motioning him to stand outside, as he attended to their prisoner.  
  
The emperor moved from the light, allowing it to cast a soft, dull glow upon Azel's long, slick, black hair that remained in a flexible cone that bent down lifelessly while she sat in the corner with her knees against her chest. For several moments, he remained quiet, as she remained unacknowledging of his presence, until finally, he kneeled onto one knee in front of her.  
  
"So, you are the infamous Azel, co-conspirator of the great Craymen," the emperor finally stated, breaking the silence. At the sound of her former savior's name, Azel looked up to reveal her stormy ocean blue eyes to the other occupant of her cell.  
  
"Do not believe me to hold ill will towards him as a man," the Emperor continued, "as he was one who did as he believed right, regardless of his actions and the irrevocable effects it had on the Empire." Once he was sure he had Azel's full attention, his face dropped only slightly his mirthful expression from his barely middle-aged face. "We are in dire straights, unable to sufficiently protect our people from threats that had been unwittingly brought on by him, and you. The former emperor was indeed zealous over his ambition for the powerful weapons of the ancient civilization, and Craymen proved to be a true soldier of the empire, when he opposed my predicessor's greedy ambition."  
  
The emperor remained silent, as he noticed Azel look down, seeming to consider what she was told. Even as she did so, he found the sight of her barely contained animosity play across her almost lifeless, almost mechanical eyes.  
  
He began to speak again, "I would like to put Craymen's soul at rest, and clense his name. For that, I would need your help. With your assitance, we could continue Craymen's ambition of co-existing with the monsters that plague our lands. It is obvious we cannot simply wipe them out, nor should we, so that is our only alternative."  
  
"Your predicessor's ambition took Craymen from me," Azel started, not looking up, "Your own plight took Edge from me." She then looked up at the man before her with hard eyes, "and your men took Ranma from me. What more should I give to you exept my life?"  
  
The Emperor was familiar with Crayman, as well as the young hunter who saught to foil both Crayman and the Empire in one fail swoop, but the last one he had no knowledge of. "Who is Ranma?" Azel looked back down, no longer wishing to continue this conversation.  
  
"I see," the emperor said, simply, as he brought himself back to standing; her silence answered the question more eliquently than her words could have.  
  
He turned to leave, but paused, "You are being offered a chance at redemption, yet you selfishly throw it away. I will find whoever is accountable for the loss of your friend, while I allow you time to muse over your final answer." With that, he signalled for the guard to open the cell, and allow him leave.  
__________________________  
  
"Ash..." Aou repeated, caressing the pit of the former campfire with her delicate, yet slightly calloused hands, causing the remnints of the fire that burned during the evening to scatter like sand under a plow.  
  
"Ash.." Ranma repeated, unsure of what she was referring to. To confirm what she suspected, the redhead held up a handful of ash, and repeated the word.  
  
Aou nodded, while allowing a small smile to form. She now felt she had taught Ranma enough to start discovering where she may have come form. "Ranma, do you originate from the land of Ash?"  
  
Ranma looked at her with a puzzled expression, obviously not comprehending what she asked.  
  
Hiding her slight fustration, Aou attempted to clarify, presuming that Ranma did not quite understand the verb she was using, "'Origin', where something starts," She knew the redhead still didn't understand her words, and pointed to the stake in the firepit, towards its base.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Ranma then recalled the word vaguely, associated with roots, or where one starts. Was she asking where he came from?  
  
Ranma looked back at the ashes in the pit, and scrunched her face in consideration. "The ground of ash?"  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
Aou waited calmly for her answer, finding spending time with Ranma much more preferable than constantly working within her tent day in and day out in order to avoid the young hunters that would sometimes move to court her.  
  
"About me, The land under the Ascending Sun, originate."  
  
Aou blinked at the peculiar way he always stated herself or any subject of the conversation before the rest of the sentence, but understood her reply. Fortunately, the redhead understood what she was trying to ask, which pleased Aou to no end. Unfortunately, the reply didn't make sense. The Land of the Ascending Sun? She was not familiar with such a place from her father's stories. She would have to ask her parent about it. What futher confused her that if she was from such a place that obviously referred to exposure of the sun, why did she look so exotically pale?  
  
"I do not know of such a land," Aou replied, not sure if Ranma could follow much of what she was saying, "Is it beyond the waters of-"  
  
"MONSTER!"  
  
"WHAT? WHY ISN'T THE SCENT ROCKS KEEPING IT AWAY?"  
  
"IT'S A PURE BREED!"  
  
"HOW CAN THAT BE? THEY DON'T LEAVE THE RUINS!!!"  
  
Aou looked up in fright; a pure breed monster was much, MUCH more dangerous than the mutants, as her father had told her so many times before. She also had a suspicion of why such a creature was invading their camp. What with the incident a year ago with many pure breeds suddenly rising from the ruins underground, and viciously attacking all humans and their colonies zealously, until finally relenting, many of them remained scattered though out the lands instead of returning to their original homes.  
  
"Quick, Ranma! We must get to safety!" Aou shouted out, while almost dragging Ranma to standing. With the redhead in tow, she ran to the centermost tent of the caravan, knowing the Hunters would be protecting it most.  
__________________________  
  
"Our weapons won't even harm it!" one of the younger hunters shouted, staring fearfully at the white quadripedal creature with seemingly a single eye on the right side of it's head. With a speed that belayed it size, it brought up one of its forelegs, which the forearm of was in the same white armor of the main body, and from the forearm, a long claw flicked out sideways like a switchblade.  
  
The hunter barely was able to duck in time to avoid being sliced in half. "How do we stop this thing?"  
  
"We... we can't!" One of the other five hunters available commented in fear, "We don't have anything that would harm it!"  
  
"Blast! What about the cannons?"  
  
"They were never fully repaired! They still don't work properly!"  
  
"THEY'RE STILL OUR ONLY CHANCE!" The shouting hunter rolled from where the creature that was almost eight times his bodysize attempted to pounce onto him.  
  
"No..."  
  
At the disbelieving utterance, the other young hunters turned to find one of their compatriots staring at four more of the creatures heading towards them through the forest; shoving aside trees as if they were reeds in the wind.  
  
"TELL EVERYONE TO ABANDON CAMP! TAKE ONLY WHAT THEY CAN CARRY TO SAFETY!" the young hunter that was left in charge ordered, silently wishing that Enkak wasn't off hunting; he would know what to do."  
  
"Ranma, no!"  
  
"Aou?" the hunter recoginzed Enkak's daughter's voice, and realized things were becoming grave, indeed. He didn't realize how grave they were, as both of the monster's sickle like claws began to descend upon his oblivious form...  
  
By the time he turned around, he was met with the sight of the monster being sent head over heels by the changling in her other form.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!" Ranma shouted, as his fist connected with what he presumed was the monster's head while it was reared up to skewer its meal. Ranma's leaping punch carried both of them a distance away, causing the creature to be felled onto it's back.  
  
The now black-haired young man quickly turned to the next one of the creatures, as he dropped into a roll under it, and then launched upwards with both his feet as hard as he could. Ranma's currently impressive muscular bulk carried a great deal of power, managing to launch the monster several yards into the air, also landing on its back with a crushed undershell.  
  
A third of the white armored monsters slashed at the boy, who suddenly shrunk in stature as his, now her hair became fiery red and slicked back. She easily avoided the strike as if it were in slow motion, and was well airborne above it before it could even dig its claw into the ground.  
  
Ranma grew one again to an even more massive male form, and descended upon the monster's back with a double fisted pound. The creature buckled, and the ground under it compressed from the blow. One of it's legs sounded a crack, as its knee joint gave.  
  
Now all five of the monsters' attention was focused on Ranma, giving the hunters time to flee. Unfortunately, they all continued to gawk in awe, as he faced off against the powerful beasts.  
  
"Great," Ranma grumbled. He was currently the only thing standing between the monsters and the Hunters and their family. With full resolve, Ranma seethed, "You ain't gett'n past me..." And with that, his hair became dark red, while his muscles formed to give him an appearance of one who balanced power with speed. Then he blurred from view.  
__________________________  
__________________________  
  
"What... what is she?" One Hunter whispered in fearful awe.  
  
"Only a weapon of the ancients could be so powerful..." the second hunter didn't take his view off of the battle, which consisted of five monsters seeming to dance from apparent infinite presence of a red and black blur.  
  
Aou stood by, watching with an expression of concern, rather than fear, "Ranma..."  
  
As if answering her plea, Ranma sommersaulted backwards and away from the creatures, placing him closer to the girl and the hunters. Once again his appearance changed to something that Aou or the Hunters could only describe as majestic.  
  
The pigtailed boy stood between them and the monsters in what seemed like a red robe, with his braid extending almost to the ground. His wirey arms pulsed with the definitive wirework of veins that lined him, as he held his hands cupped at his stomach.  
  
With his back turned to them, all those that Ranma saught to protect could only see a brilliant white light radiating from the front of him. Accompanying it, a wind kicked up his robe, flapping it away from his body, also spreading it out to the side wide, like the wings of a dragon.  
  
They all had to turn away, as the bright light seemed to explode into a brillance that overwhelmed even the sun... 


	18. Hunting'

'Avatar'  
  
Ranma stood outside the borders of the camp, looking up through the forest canopy. Behind him, he needed not understand what words they said in such harried tones, he knew what they most likely meant.  
  
They were afraid of him.  
  
He couldn't blame them, since he was extremely afraid of what he had done. It was instinctual, inbred into him like the most basic of his martial arts teachings. Tapping into a power well beyond what he had ever realized he could do, emitting forth dozens of beams of searing and cutting light upon the monsters that threatened those he had saught to protect. The sounds of intense energy piercing air, arching, and homing upon the predators were like the sounds of large dorsal fins slicing through calm waters, signaling the presence of a shark on the hunt. The smell was like superheated air intermingled with the scent of fresh rain, before impact, becoming the rancid scent of undercooked meat.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist looked down at his hands, wondering if they sincerely had a reason to fear him, as he feared himself.  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
"But he's dangerous!" one of the young hunters pleaded with their master, "He destroyed the lycrn beasts with powers only weilded by the worst of monsters!"  
  
Engak snorted, "Yet he, or she, walks upright like a man, and threatens no harm upon us like our fellow man. Because he presumably uses the powers of the monsters, we condemn him for his selfless assistance in saving your irresponcible hides."  
  
"How much longer before it could turn those powers upon us?" another hunter asked, "It has already attacked us once. It was fortunate that it wasn't in the mood to kill..."  
  
"If *HE* or *SHE* wanted any of us dead, then they would be so." Engak retorted. "I had thought you young ones both men of valor and hunters. If you fear what is unecessary, I hope my time does not come soon, because none of you would be ready to seek out on your own at my passing."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his daughter almost yearning to join Ranma outside. But, as she took a step, the firm hand of her mother rested on her shoulder. Aou turned, and her expression became even more crestfallen, as her mother's head motioned in negative.  
  
He turned to his dear child, and nodded once, showing that he understood her dilemma. Engak stood from his seat near the fire, and despite the protests from behind him, exited the rickety barrier that surrounded their camp to join Ranma beyond.  
  
He came to stand next to Ranma, looking up into the waxing night sky. "I do not suppose the stars hold the answers you are looking for?"  
  
Ranma turned towards the man with a questioning frown upon his face, earning a confirming nod from Engak.  
  
"You don't understand me, yet. I understand. Heh, I'm still speaking to you as if this were a shared conversation."  
  
Only catching glimpses of what he was saying, but not enough to begin to surmise what was being said to him, Ranma turned back to look up at the stars that hung above. He didn't jolt, or give much as an acknowledgement when he felt the man's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Even if you don't understand me, I hope you understand my intent. I want to thank you for saving them, and our camp in my brief absence."  
  
At the tone of his voice, Ranma turned to look at him again, and found eyes filled with gratitude staring into his. "It's obvious that even if you are kin to the creatures we hunt and hunt us in return, you are not of among them. You hold no ill against any of us, and befriend my daughter without any intentions of what your relationship with her is to be."  
  
Ranma continued to keep his attention on the man addressing him, feeling it was important to listen, regardless of the language barrier. Wordlessly, Ranma urged him to continue.  
  
With a wry smirk, Engak did, "For that, I there is nothing more than a man could ask for for his child. Because of that, I trust you, and consider you a friend."  
  
Engak turned to look up at the stars again, "I have a favor to ask. It is important that I find where the creatures originated from, best to assure that they aren't local. If they are, I will have to move camp, since such monsters are too dangerous to have nearby. You're a powerful ally, my friend. I be much at ease if you were to accompany me."  
  
Ranma looked from Engak to the dark sky pierced with pinpricks that let the light from beyond the planet through.  
  
"It is a beautiful night for the stars," Engak stated.  
  
_______________  
  
The sand sparkled like the stars of the previous night, as it was felled into the air. The cloud of particle stretched behind the speeding figures, as they ran through the sun-kissed desert terrain.  
  
lowering his head closer to his mount, Engak changed a glimmer at Ranma, running beside him without even being winded. Ranma kept his face and torso sheilded from the harsh heat and stinging sand with the cloak he had been given, as he raced through the ocean of sand at a pace Engak's prized coolia barely could contend with.  
  
It was amazing, the senior hunter considered, as he turned to pay attention to where they were heading, the boy's stamina and speed were beyond anything he had ever encountered before. For such a being to exist, what was his purpose?  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
Ranma didn't know of the thoughts his current companion kept, as he dilligently continued his task in tracking the origins of the creatures he had fought the previous day. Since they had left the forest in the morning, Ranma had noticed something about the trek they took. Slowly, Aou's father had been leading them along the trail of a faint aura, an aura that had matched the beasts he had fought that night.  
  
Though faint, Ranma could make it out as if it were a scent wafting in the air, or a soft blue gas that danced a trail above and against the ground. He began following it, presuming that that was what they were looking for. Was Aou's father, Engak, he recalled, trying to find more of those creatures? Was he trying to locate their origin?  
  
Eventually, Ranma became the lead, coaxing the hunter to follow, as he could follow the trail quicker with his senses than his companion could. His pace had become faster, fast until the point he began to notice Engak's steed was unable to keep up. Slowing to a more managable speed, Ranma blazed a trail through the already seared desert.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist suddenly leaped over a steep dune, as Engak was forced to steer around it. Ranma landed in a squat on the other side, and continued, undaunted. The trail was suddenly becoming fainter, but something else was starting to become noticed to him. It was a feeling of power, and of familiarity. Ranma decided it was a safe bet that their trail would end at whatever it was.  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
Engak barely kept Ranma in his sights, as the boy didn't even hesitate when he cleared the dune. "Oy, Ranma!"  
  
The changling slowed a bit upon hearing his voice, allowing the hunter to catch up. It was as if suddenly, Ranma had become possessed in his tracking. Possibly, he was determined that none of the creatures would remain to do harm to Engak in his group; an admirable notion, but he was for some reason positive that wasn't the case.  
  
Almost lost in his musings, Engak almost didn't notice the steep incline.  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
"Whatever it is, it's just over this cliff," Ranma whispered to himself, as he suddenly leapt into the air, unconcerned for the steep drop before him.  
  
Almost as if landing on a cushion of air, Ranma did little more than kick the sand up at his landing. Rising from knealing, Ranma found before him a white oblisk, etched with what he presumed was some sort of writing.  
  
Compelled, Ranma brought one hand from his cloak, and aimed it at the ten foot structure..  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
"MACU TAGUBIZA!"  
  
Engak stopped at the edge of the cliff, and looked down. He breathed a great sigh of relief that Ranma had obviously survived, but felt not surprise at it. Whatever Ranma had just done, set off a reaction at the structure from the ancient civilization.  
  
Finding quick perch, as the ground began to shake, the hunter watched the sand about Ranma and the structure shift, and sink. Like the tides giving way to the shoreline, more and more of the sand receeded, revealing the somewhat imposing structure to be more than it seemed.  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
Ranma held his stand firm, as he watched the structure he had just fired upon glow, pulsating with nearly the same energy he had emitted. Seeming not to be affected by the ground tremors, Ranma calmly waited until the subsided, and turned to look down. Below him, an entrance presented itself, closed off to all that had no business there. For some reason, Ranma knew that he would be able to open it.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist looked up, to see Aou's father quickly scaling down the cliff wall in measured steps with his coolia; finding a narrow path that was somewhat managable for them to descend. When he had finally reached the base of the cliff, Ranma jumped down from where he had been standing on the asymmetrical structure to meet his companion.  
  
Nodding his head over to the entrance, Ranma turned to face it, and brought his hand up again, "MAKOU TAKABISHA!"  
  
His ki-blast slammed into the door, causing it to spiral into the walls surrounding it, presenting him passage. With a questioning look, Ranma turned back to face the hunter.  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
Engak knew what Ranma wanted, but was hesitant to follow. Such ruins of the ancient civilization housed creatures far more dangerous than he hunted. Even as powerful as Ranma was, he wasn't positive of the chances.  
  
The hunter could feel the gentle guidance of destiny, coaxing him to make a decision. He didn't want to allow Ranma to go alone, but he had a greater responsibility to many others; he couldn't afford to take any foolish risks, himself.  
  
Engak pulled his long rifle from the holster on his steed. With a determined expression, he slammed the butt of the gun into the desert floor, causing it to stand straight up.  
  
"I'll wait for you as long as I can," Engak stated, before turning away, and heading to safer grounds to observe the entrance.  
  
_______________  
  
_______________  
  
Ranma understood what the hunter had decided. By planting his gun, he was showing Ranma that he wouldn't abandon him, but he would have to travel further on his own. Ranma knew, on the other hand, that he wouldn't wait forever, and the pigtailed martial artist was rather satisfied with that.  
  
Wrapping his cloak around him tighter, Ranma walked into the ruins... 


	19. Intermission

'Avatar'  
  
intermission 1  
  
The ancient weapons. Tools created by a past eutopia with the sole purpose of maintaining order, and used by the predicessors of that era to wage war upon their neigboring nations.  
  
One such nation, created from the uniting of the peoples of the land who feared the monsters that ran amok, banded together, seeking the power the ancient technology promised. It was power that was capable of driving back the monsters that they feared, perhaps even control them. Eventually, the technology became useful, but not mastered, but it was enough to bring security to the peoples of the nation.  
  
Security gave way to ambition, ambition gave way to war. Other nations, fearing the power of the great Empire that had arisen, saught the ancient technology for themselves. Soon, if they hadn't already fallen, the battles were posed on equal footing.  
  
No clear victors could be decided in many disputes, which begot uneasy truces. Yet, with the tentative peace, the race for greater and more powerful artifacts of the ancient civilization continued at a harried pace. The monsters, Grig Org, the Tower, Azel... all of them to be tools of destruction to the Empire, but each proved a folley. The creatures that had been revived by the Empire were quickly annialated by the the embodiment of the gods' rage; the dragon that could not and would not be stopped. Grig Org brought the Empire's most powerful rivals to their knees, but succombed to the vicious onslaught of creatures created from the same originators. The Tower promised immense power, alas, proved unobtainable without the knowledge of it's true purpose. Azel... the drone made for war, became the fierce engine of destruction of the traitors within the Empire.  
  
Such setbacks put the Empire in disarray, and it was by only sheer fortune that their enemies were unable to truly capitalize.  
  
Soon, the Empire began to recover, using what ancient weapons were still at their disposal, while discovering new and greater arms to utilize. The Empire's greed was born anew.  
  
What had not been realized, was that every tool of the ancient civilization had been created in a balance; to maintain a utopia, you must have perfect order. Even after millinias past, even after millenia of mutation, disuse, to deactivation, that balance is attempting to restore itself...  
  
____________________  
  
The sands had once again settled over the ancient ruins; the blanket of fine sediment laid upon it by the multitudes of sandstorms present. What was meant to be once again undiscovered for eons more was undisturbed, as the wind sculpted desert floor ruptured, shifted, and finally gave way.  
  
Like golden water against the setting sun, the sand fell from the mass rising from under. The ancient, dried soil pooled about the figure, as it came to full height.  
  
Like a demon rising from Hell, proclaiming its vengence, the figure cried out...  
  
"DAMN IT! I GOT SAND ALL IN MY BOXERS!"  
  
Ranma futilly scratched himself, before sighing in dejection. Once he found somewhere to wash himself and his clothes, he would began his mission. Without a doubt now, he knew she was out there, unharmed.  
  
It was time to find Azel. 


	20. Threats'

'Avatar'  
  
Fleet commander Icarnai stood upon the top deck of the flag vessel of his fleet...  
  
His fleet.  
  
The promotion was most assuradly unexpected, and he was positive that he would never have gotten over his previous ranking during his career. He did not have the political connections, he did not have the higher level schooling, and he lacked the sheer ambition to wrestle for more power.  
  
For him to advance three ranks, and take command of the fleet he previously served under, it was most unexpected, indeed. The previous commander had suddenly disappeared a few nights ago, leaving behind only his uniform decorations that signified his rank. The sudden 'resignation' was not all that surprising to Icarnai; his former superior had overstepped his bounds, just as he foretold.  
  
It was not lost on him when the Emperor stormed out of Azel's cell, extremely furious and demanding the whereabouts of the girl's previous companion. When an answer had failed to be supplied by the man foolishly trying to courry the empire's favor, Commander Icarnai calmly stepped forward, and supplied the details that had unfortunately, or conveniently, slipped the other man's mind.  
  
It's humorous, that Icarnai thought, that his name was now pretty much forgotten, as if it were never mentioned. As what happens with those of greed with no substance or backing; you fail and become forgotten.  
  
The Emperor did not seem impressed when they arrived at the site of the radiant beam that pierced the heavens not too long ago. Most of the men who had seen it were still in awe of the sight of such a massive beast like the Gigra, in battle mode no less, with a sizable hole in it, effectively killing it where most weapons of the Empire would barely do more than irritate it. Yet, the ruler of their nation only nodded, and told his subordinants that there was indeed, nothing to see there.  
  
They were now back en route to Sol Delei, where another part of the vast puzzle their Emperor sought to piece together. Nobody had been privy to the details exept for apparently one or two of his most trusted subordinates. That meant Icarnai was left without knowledge.  
  
That, he felt was dangerous, to the goal being achieved, and to his men. Unlike the previous fleet commander, Fleet Commander Icarnai had served with these men, understood them and knew them as fellow soldiers and people. They had fears and insecurities that could jeapordize even the most carefully laid stratagems, and those failings would be made all the worse if they remained ignorant.  
  
It wasn't his place to challenge the Emperor, Icarnai decided. He just hoped that the would not pay dearly for their faith.  
  
"APPROACHES THE EMPEROR!"  
  
Icarnai snapped to attention, and turned to salute the ruler of his nation. The Emperor nodded, accepting the salute, before coming to stand next to the newly appointed fleet commander to watch the horizon. "To think, even something we take for granted such as flight would not be possible, without the technology of the Ancient Civilization."  
  
"I have to say that I fail to do so," Icarnai replied, speaking frankly, "For us to be airborne on power that still escapes our complete understanding, I would never take it lightly."  
  
"Well matched," the Emperor replied, grinning, "Most those who serve under me would find themselves too timid to respond as you did."  
  
"My apologies, if it seems I have overstepped myself."  
  
The Emperor waived the apology off, "Do not be. I have read up on your history, Icarnai. Impressive, you had managed to make it as far in rank as you have, without any help, on sheer determination alone."  
  
"I simply live to serve the Empire and its people," Icarnai replied, before adding almost as an after-thought, "and my Emperor. And my current rank is not without your direct blessing."  
  
"But you have earned it, do not forget that. You and me are alike, for that reason. We live to serve for something beyond ourselves. The fool that had stood where you are now would never have understood that. You... you are one of those people that the Empire desperately needs. One of those I wish I had discovered sooner, and put into their proper position."  
  
"You continue to flatter me, my Emperor."  
  
The man nodded, looking out into the sea of clouds below them, "The girl, is she being well cared for?"  
  
"As best we are able to accomidate her." Icarnai stated, "She seems not to require any sustenance, and that has left me concerned."  
  
"It is to be expected. Drones do not require consumption in order to survive."  
  
Icarnai's eyebrows raised in curiosity, "Pardon me, my Emperor, 'drone'?"  
  
The smile on the Emperor's face faded slightly, "Yes, a drone, and that is all you are required to know at this time."  
  
Icarnai wanted to demand a better explanation. He wanted to demand a full detailing of their mission, so that he could better prepare his men for whatever dangers lie ahead. Unfortunately, it was not his place to question the Emperor or the Will of the Empire. "Understood, my Emperor."  
  
"Emperor! Sir!"  
  
Both men turned to an approaching soldier, frantic and in haste, "One of the territorial outposts surrounding the desert had been attacked!"  
  
"By whom?" the Emperor enquired. At this moment, it was ill timed for an attack by a neighboring nation or rebellion.  
  
"Towards the Southlands, they report that it was by a monster... a mutant they had never encountered before!"  
  
The Emperor growled at this. A new threat was even worse than his previous concerns. If this was something indeed new, and powerful enough to destroy an outpost, that meant it would have to be dealt with, soon. "Any ideas on it's wherabouts? Or what it's origin species is?"  
  
"No one had gotten a clear view of it. The surprising thing is that there were very few casualties, and it seemed more interested in the destruction of the outpost than anything."  
  
At that, the Emperor was furious, "How could NOBODY have gotten a clear view of a beast capable of the destruction of an entire fortress?"  
  
"There... there were some reports that it was like a spirit... those came from soldiers that were of Southern People's heritage."  
  
"Do not dismiss those reports, I demand this investigated immidiately!" The Emperor commanded. This needed to be taken care of with the most possible haste. He could not afford to direct his own attention to it, and it would not due for a new type of monster to wreak havoc on his Empire.  
  
"Would you require me to dispense some of my own men to investigate?" Icarnai enquired, looking at the reports, "We are only but a few days away."  
  
"Do so," the Emperor agreed, "And ensure they are heavily armed. No less than five Mauraders, is that understood?"  
  
Icarnai flinched at the command, but rationalized he could spare the power, however the sizable chunk, "For the security of the Empire."  
  
"Yes, I require my Empire to be secure."  
  
___________________________  
  
The attack had already reached the ears of much of the other outposts that littered the massive Empire, although sporatically. Monster attacks were hardly anything spectacular, yet for any creature, even a hoard of pureblood monsters, to totally demolish a stronghold was something to be aware of. Even more uncanny, it had not saught to bring harm to any of the inhabitants. Many of the deaths were simply accidental, due to the panic that ensued.  
  
There were a few that outright dismissed the reports as hoaxes; wether an unamusing prank, or some peculiar tactic being used in favor of a rebellion, it was disgarded. In effect, security for many outposts remained lax, unfearing of being compromised.  
  
The three guards that patrolled the surrounding area in group were such of whom had failed to see the ugency of the situation. It would remain routine until they were told otherwise, and even then, they would question it.  
  
"Hmph, to have us believe that a single monster would be responsible. If they believe us to be fools, then I welcome them to the fore of our guns," one soldier commented on the discussion that had been continuing the whole day.  
  
"Let the subject falter," the second guard suggested, "I am now tired of hearing about it as if it was something relevant."  
  
"Well matched, but it has passed the time where monotony prevails." the first guard returned, sighing as he already began to feel boredom setting in.  
  
"I think it therapeutic," the third guard supplied, "the silence of or patrol... if only you two would shut up."  
  
"Silence is best serving the deaf and the dead, we... what's this?"  
  
At the inquiry, the other two patrolmen folloed the first one's gaze, to spy a figure approaching in the dim dusk, wrapped in a cloak that provided minimal protection from the blowing sandwinds. The figure approached them steadily, as if it had no precautions.  
  
"Halt, this is no area you are welcome in," the second guard called out, yet the figure continued to approach. Raising their weapons to ready, they waited until the clocked person was upon them.  
  
"Are you hard of hearing? Turn back the way you came."  
  
After a few moments, the figure stopped, and spoke, "Searching, I am of a one." The figure's tone was cocky, almost haughty, as if it had nothing to fear from the three armed men before it.  
  
At the peculiar and confusing speech, the first one pieced the statement together enough to reply, "You won't find what you are looking for here. Now leave."  
  
"Will not leave."  
  
At the defiance, all three soldiers of the Empire bristled, before the third one replied, "Perhaps you are confused. Allow us to answer you in a different manner." All three raised their guns in unison, "You will leave, or we will force you away."  
  
The figure pulled one of his hands out from within his cloak, and lifted its hooded head just enough to show a smile.  
  
"Please, try." 


	21. Hunting'

'Avatar'  
  
Ranma Ran. She ran faster than she was normally able to, as allowed by her sleek, small form that seemed designed to race and maneuver through even the tightest, densest zones of the battle.  
  
She deftly weaved though the panicked soldiers like a long red blur, effortlessly dodging the discharges of their weaponry as if they were cloth carried by a gale. Her strikes were nowhere near as powerful as they tended to be, but they were intensely precise and stinging; more than enough to deal sufficient damage to the groundtroops that assaulted her within the stronghold she breeched.  
  
Her cloak remained wrapped around her to aid with the umisenken technique. It was an element of surprise she didn't even particularly need, and discarded the use of it for the time being. Her current opponents were far to little of a match for her as it was.  
  
At every opportunity, she inflicted damage upon the whatever machinery, weaponry, or wall she could, her intention to bring the whole stronghold down with her bare hands. She already knew who she was looking for was not present, and pretty much assumed that the case before she began her onslaught. There were two other reasons she continued her wanton demolition.  
  
First, she had become well aware of the animosity shared by much of the people of the land to the Empire's ruling. She far from understood the culture, and barely had a vague grasp on their language, but what communication failed to convey, Ranma could see with eyes. They were tyrants, the Empire was far from benevolent in its actions from what she had seen, and what had been done to her. Ranma did not know what the consequences of her actions could unintentionally cause upon the inhabitants, but she believed her fight just.  
  
The second reason, she simply needed to fight. Since the incident with the hunters when she was with Aou, Ranma had began to discover something. Discovering things... techniques that seemed elusive upon contemplation, yet came naturally when it was deemed necessary in their use. Once she had used them for the first time, she could recall them, and again perform them at will. It was driving her crazy that she *knew* the attacks, these powerful techniques that would deeply awe even the most experienced of Amazon Matriarchs,yet they were buried inside instinct. To put it bluntly, she fought because she needed to know her abilities.  
  
Almost unconciously, Ranma called upon one of those abilities. Her hair turned a purple as deep as the desert night with the pigtail lengthening to almost four feet to trail behind her path, as her red shirt elogated to the length of a robe and became lined with inscription from a language of a fallen civilization, yet the cloak she had been lent by the hunters had not been altered in the slightest. her eyebrows lengthened to stretch past the width of her face, and longer still, before trailing like twin streamers from her head to join the flowing pigtail.  
  
Cupping her hands together, as he kicked several guards into unconciousness, he willed several spinning, razor thin rings to form between them. Ranma spread his arms, as if welcoming his aggressors to rejoin the fray, and unleashed the Phantom Slashers attack.  
  
It wasn't Ranma's intent to harm any of the soldiers, to their fortune, as the disks flew around and between them, only attacking their carried weaponry and heavy artillary. Like tin foil under a titanium buzzsaw, the seemingly organic carapices of the ground hovering assault vehicles were sheared right through, unable to withstand the vicious attack.  
  
Just the sight of their vaunted weaponry falling apart was enough to turn the majority of the soldiers away from the battle. A few of the more seasoned soldiers recalled the attack from the past. More than one full circle ago, when a certain dragon challenged both the traitorous Crayman and the revered Empire, and won with such attacks.  
  
The power of a dragon, held within the hands of a person.  
  
Ranma's cloak flowed behind her as she rushed towards the wall of the main fortress before her. Ranma's frame grew, as the red shirt shrank toit's original size, yet gained a purple hue. It grew tighter under the strain of rippling muscles that spoke of immense power, while his hair turned to a deep black to an appearance of a sleek shell, and his pigtail shortened. His velocity slowed down to the point where he was easily visible to the soldiers that still were brave enough to pursue. It was their first time to get a clear view of the monster that had been terrorizing Imperial strongholds for the last several day clusters.  
  
Ranma ignored the impotent attacks that bounced off of his body, and shoved anyone and anything unfortunate enough to find itself in his path, until he was upon the fortress. Pulling back a massive fist, he slammed it into the side, crushing it like eggshells under the force of a jackhammer. The wall proved no barrier, as the powerful being ran through the hole created, surprising and panicking any soldiers that had been placed inside, in case the outer forces were breeched.  
  
Their surprise didn't last long, as Ranma suddenly found their weapons trained upon him. His form strunk, as his cloak billowed out like a flower from his sudden spin. The discharges of several hand weapons and more powerful assault artillary passed through where Ranma had been, catching just the tip of his cloak as it closed like an umbrealla when he leapt.  
  
Ranma was once again in girl form, yet her hair was a deep burgundy instead of crimson or black. Her shirt once again extended but more to a tail than a full robe as to not so much limit her speed. She flew over the soldiers inverted, with her hands cupped together.  
  
Before the guards could even consider looking up, they were barraged from above by an onslaught of laser attacks. Each of them were aimed for the grounds and no one specifically, but it was enough to shake the earth under them, topple them, and send them into chaos.  
  
Ranma could easily laugh, instead taking the opportunity to relish in her abilities. They were not a challenge, yet the exhillaration she was feeling at the moment was addicting and liberating. She was the Empire's bane, she would let them know that she was a force they should not have unleashed. She would send them the message that Azel was under her protection, and they have far gone overdue their debt of vengence.  
  
Ranma landed running, finding what few cannon fodder that was in her way put up a weak battle at best. it was almost insulting and disappointing that they would even bother with such a crippled defense, but she well knew she was approaching an opponent that would make the creeping boredom diminish.  
  
There was no more to stand before her, as she ran to what she knew to be the center of the stronghold. Before her was a golden vertical corridor of about twenty five meters in diameter that was so deep she couldn't see the bottom of it. She wasn't concerned with it's debths, as she was more interested in the large gold spherical elevator encased in a supportive cage rising up it. It was held in a cage that was supported by several beams that jutted out to the side and into the grooved corridor walls.  
  
It stopped at Ranma's level, and rotated in it's cage to position several gun turrents in her direction. Ranma could hear the static signals being broadcast through their radios, so in tune with the fields of energy surrounding her, as they were apparently giving the orders to open fire.  
  
Ranma smirked, as she opened her hand, and allowed four small etheral shears to fly from her palm. They all hovered around her in orbit, anxiously awaiting for whatever to happen next. The wait wasn't long, as the turrents opened fire.  
  
Ranma watched the spheres move to intercept each of the blasts, seeming to read where Ranma felt the most danger heading towards his body, until the barrage stopped. Ranma's smirk turned into a devious smile, this is what made the Reaver technique so cool...  
  
Each and every shot was returned by the spheres, pummelling their aggressor with just as much fervor. It was obvious the damage done was extensive; caused by their own weaponry.  
  
Finding it's first attack gambit futile, the central command unit extended tendrils towards the invader, attempting to ensnare her...  
  
_________________  
  
The bald man studied the claw that existed where his right hand used to be; that and the scars on his face hidden by his bronze half-mask stood as reminders to the brashness of his youth, and how he became the leader of the Seekers. He had been told of the attacks along the southern desert over the last several day clusters, and though he had no love for the empire, these attacks nonetheless proved very concerning.  
  
A creature, some anomaly, a mutant, had saught out the border strongholds of the Southern part of the desert, and was laying waste to them. It was content with the Empire at the moment, but the creatures of the ancient age knew no discrimination. If it wandered far enough, an innocent village or a Seeker stronghold could be in its future.  
  
Gash calmly waited for any information to come his way, unable to do much more; for something powerful enough to shake the Empire was not something they would be well equipped to handle at all. Hopefully, observation from Seeker Agents would provide them with some possible weakness that can be exploited.  
  
The short bald man heard the footsteps harried behind him, but did not turn away from the sight of the evening sky over the northern territory above the desert, "Something to inform me of?"  
  
"It appears to be a man."  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma watched his latest opponent plummet to the abyss below, before turning to look at the dozen or so unconcious men he had rescued from it before he completely destroyed it. The attacks he continued to utilize were becoming more efficient with every use, which in turn was making him more powerful. Once again, a battle was finished, and even if he was no closer to Azel, he was ready to destroy the Empire, one stronghold at a time, until he found her.  
  
He had not failed Azel, nor will he allow himself to. 


	22. Ambush'

'Avatar'  
  
The platoon of soldiers that had been sent down surveyed the destruction of the desert border fortress. "It is the same as the others."  
  
"Indeed," one of the other men replied, while placing his hand over the leather mask that covered the bottome half of his face where his goggles did not. The men that currently were on sight were among the elite of the Emperor's soldiers. Each one of them educated at the Academy, and trained under the eyes of previous emperors; a special service created to handle probmatic situations... such as the fustratingly growing attacks on their desert strongholds.  
  
They at least knew now that the creature was in the shape of a man, yet it could change its size and form at will. It also was capable of speech, though its sentences were broken and often incomplete, signaling its level of intelligence was not as high as a man's. It moved like the wind at times, fleetingly fast and invisible. Sometimes, it was akin to a lumbering hulk that knew no obstacle. These characteristics wer far too dangerous for the Empire's liking, but there was one other problem that troubled them all the more... the creature could use powerful Beserk attacks that rivaled the dragon's.  
  
They suspected that the creature was yet another drone, like the one Crayman had stolen from the glorious Empire. If it was such, then it may be prone, like all ancient weapons, to control.  
  
What the commanding class had told the soldiers was that they were investigating whatever potential means there were to subduing and destroying this most recent threat. In truth, they sought out information on the monster as a potential weapon to use against those who would stand defiantly against the Empire. The chosen elite soldiers knew this, as they searched for any clues regarding the creature that could hopefully give them a lead onto how to put it under their thrall.  
  
This time, they had not been too far behind when the stronghold was attacked. the soldiers that had occupied it fled quickly, leaving much to search through undisturbed. Alas, their dilligent search was proving fruitless, as all they were able to gather was that the beast was capable of massive amounts of destruction.  
  
"Let us return to the Emperor's flagship to give our direct report," one of the men sighed, wrapping his cloak tighter around him to protect his body from the quickly cooling night air.  
  
"Evenly matched. This excavation was for naught."  
  
They had searched all they could, turning up what their keen eyes could spy. Alas for them, what they were searching for remained beyond the ability of their sight, as a cloaked figure that stood among them curiously watched, and strolled among them as if one of their accepted own.  
  
_______________________  
  
Azel sat in her room. She no longer was entrapped in a cell, but a rather luxurious room that most likely was meant for members of the Heirarchy, or the highest ranking officers. It had been four sets of cycles since she had last seen Ranma, and with her refusal to aid the Empire in any fashion, that left her with a great deal of time to contemplate while in captivity.  
  
She considered her aimless wandering that she had been in after she had lost Edge, but before she found Ranma. During that time, she didn't have any inkling of her purpose, but instinctually, she knew there was one. With Ranma gone, she couldn't forsee any thing left to do, but return to that desolate existance of drifting. The ancient civilization she had once served no longer held a ruling part over the peoples of the land, but instead was bent towards their will to serve them; as she was born to be a loyal slave to a fallen civilization, the reminants of that civilazation practiced unyeilding servitude to the modern peoples. She had lost too much to forget, and simply comply with the ruling people's demands; she would not be useful to them in the least, regardless of their sudden oppulent treatment towards her.  
  
"I have no purpose," she realized, as she laid on her finely crafted bed. Her arms remained straight, pressed against her sides, as she stared up at the ceiling of her quarters. She was useless, a tool without a craft, an creature without a purpose, an individual without a place in things.  
  
She wished she could simply shut herself down once again, but that option was not available to her. There was one other way she would have to go about the task. As all of the biological constructs of the Ancient civilization, she was created to be immensely durable; the strong, armor that enveloped her like the exoskeleton of an insect was proof of that. Regardless, even for this durability, she was not impervious to harm.  
  
She looked around her enviorment, and spied several tools that she could use. The skewer that had been left as an oversight could be inserted into her eye, and pushed deep enough to irrepairably damage her brain. The tissue the eyes were made of were soft,so it wouldn't be a difficult task.  
  
She pulled herself off the bed, and approached the table where her implement of her intended demise lay. She reached out her hand, and paused with it hovering above it by a scant few inches. Hesitatingly, she retracted it, and turned away.  
  
Something within her had stopped her, ever so subtly forced her from instigating her own demise. Possibly, it was a subconcious safeguard built into her that disallowed any volintary harm to befall her, she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was something deeper, more personal to heart, but as to what, she didn't know.  
  
She couldn't even take her own life. She couldn't willingly go join wherever Edge or Ranma had gone to. She hung her head, remembering the past. She considered what both companions had given up for her, either to atone for her, or to protect her. If she had been able to end her existance, it would be something akin to a betrayal of their memories. As noble the thought was, Azel was left at the very beginning of her dilemma.  
  
As fate would have it, she was shaken out of her reverie by a muffled explosion, almost faint, but acknowledgable in the distance.  
  
_______________________  
  
Moad was a young man that understood the constant peril on his life. As a soldier for the Empire, as one of the trusted elite of the Emperor's inner guard, he was demanded to risk his life without question, without hesitation, and without remorse for his own safety. It was a job he had proven more than once he was willing to do, thus it was the reason he was able to secure such a prominant position.  
  
As dire as his job was, it wasn't what put his life into true danger... at least not directly. He was born of the Southern peoples, just as most of the Emperor's elite guard was. The Southern peoples willingly embraced the hold of the Empire, which is the reason they were so trusted and so close to the Emperial family. Even so, that didn't necesarily mean they were not swayed by other forces.  
  
Moad was one of those who had considered... other loyalties. He would never directly betray the empire, nor was he at all inclined to it. Unfortunately, the alliances he had made would prove otherwise to his peers and superiors.  
  
The young soldier had a hobby, one that wasn't at all really that unique or unorthodox; he liked to make pottery. He was skilled at it, and prided himself with boasts to his comrades of the vibrant designs and colorful patterns he would craft upon them. As was it his hobby, on his off time, he would sell them in markets he preferred to frequent himself. Once again, nothing unusual. They were simple urns, bowls, basins, cups, and other containments. They didn't contain anything until the purchasers of his merchandise stored items in them.  
  
Some of his collection, he would tell many he was particularly proud of, and only sold them to select clientelle. They would pay handsomely for them, not that he cared for the money, and they were extremely grateful for them. Their gratitude held a deeper connotation with both them and Moad himself, since he understood the necessity of them.  
  
The pottery that he only sold to exclusive clients traveled a good distance within a scant few rotations, but generally they all ended up in the same place; the Seeker's stronghold. Pottery was used as a means of transferring messages between their members, as the intricate decorations doubled as code.  
  
With his position close to the seat of the Emperor, Moad was privy to a great deal of secured information.  
  
The Seekers never used this information against the Empire, only requiring it as a means to keep an eye on the the vast power that ruled the land. Even if they were to apply what they learned in malice, the Empire was far too great for even the loftily sized organizations of the Seekers to confront. As such, the Seekers only craved knowledge, as they believed themselves to be the *true* safeguarders of the wisdom from the ancient civilization, not the Empire.  
  
Moad, holding dual ties to both the Empire and the Seekers, understood this. He himself believed the Empire provided the muscle and the unity to keep the people of the land safe from harm, while the Seekers were best suited to retain the history. The Empire only used the ancient technology as a means to the end; to gain better weapons than the neighboring nations. The Seekers knowledge encircled everything from prophecy to daily routine of the past.  
  
Soon, they would be once again meeting up with the main fleet of the empirer, and then he could return to his quarters, and indulge in his hobby; the seekers would know that the Empire was still no closer to finding the infamous monster that promised more power than any weapon of its approximate size could contain.  
  
He looked out the window of the large quarters where the men were kept as they awaited arrival to their destination. Moad's eyebrows raised, surprised to find that they were already upon the Emperor's fleet. He turned to observe the other members of his fleet, curious to their reactions. He was possibly the only one to notice the cloaked figure that he was sure had not been there an instant ago, just before...  
  
_______________________  
  
"I see," the Emperor growled, displeased to hear once again that they were no closer to discovering the beast that would dare challenge the Empire.  
  
Fleet Commander Icarnai stood aside the Emperor, as they both watched the search party rejoin with the main fleet, and begin to shift into position, "They claim there was not a trace but for its trail of destruction. That is becoming their standard report, I'm afraid."  
  
"Then I feel I may have to directly speak to them, for I am becoming far too taxed with their lack of productivity."  
  
"If you feel that is necessary," Icarnai replied, not caring to argue with his leader. His agitation was justified, after all.  
  
"Yes, it is what I feel," the emperor snapped. He visibly calmed down, as Icarnai continued to remain stoically before him, "Have their commander report to me in-"  
  
The Emperor was interrupted by the sound of an explosion that was strong enough to carry the vibrations all the way to their large vessel. Both men quickly turned, to see the side of the main ship of the search fleet with a large hole that had been blown outward from it, considering the debris that was flying from it... 


	23. Air Born'

'Avatar'  
  
Ranma stood among the seated soldiers, remaining undetectable to them. He had decided to follow along with the group of soldiers in hopes of being taken to greener pastures. He had come to suspect those strongholds he had attacked held no true signifigant value other than positioning, and if he wanted to truly make his presence known to the Empire, he needed a bigger target.  
  
The men he had stowed away with seemed much more trained than the soldiers he had been coming across. If that was the case, they were possibly part of some sort of elite force. Ranma hoped that their standard position would be something he could unnerve them greatly by demolishing. Maybe then, he could draw out the head honchos, and force them to relenquish Azel.  
  
Until he could carry out those plans, Ranma knew he had a long trip aboard with these men. They didn't seem the bad sort at all, in fact if not for his own misplacement, he wouldn't find them much different from what he presumed soldiers where he came from were like. His line of vision fell upon one particular man, one that hadn't talked with any of his comrades since they had departed. Ranma studied the man curiously, noticing him lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Ranma began to turn away, deciding there wasn't anything of interest about the soldier, just before a feeling, a slight nagging sensation, caught his attention. It was a familiar sensation that was starting to grow stronger by every moment, unveiling itself to become more identifiable with each second. It was much like when he was tracking those monsters to their origin, the trail he could feel and see that held in the air like heavy, translucent smoke, and could be read like a dull glowing neon sign. This time, it didn't carry a taint of base instinct, like the simplistic mind of an animal who only understood survival, it was much more complex, sentient, desperate and alone, but not without hope...  
  
Ranma's eyes widened, before he brought his right hand up, making it pulse with energy. Several of the solders began to panic and back away, now noticing the presence that had been among them the whole time, unnoticed. "Azel..."  
  
_________________  
  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" The emperor demanded, managing to regain his composure over the shock of seeing the side of his prized elite guardship having a hole blown out of it.  
  
"SOMEONE GET ME A REPORT QUICKLY!" Icarnis commanded, immidiately following his ruler's wishes. It was rather distressing to find someone willing to attack the cream of the Empire's fleet, but whomever it is would quickly be dealt with.  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma soared through the open sky by the leap that carried him from the critically damaged ship. His blind launch in the general direction of the familiar sensation had left him disorientated for several moments. His confusion did not last long, as battle instincts, those honed by years of the art, and those that lay dormant within, began to register.  
  
Ranma's frame shrunk, growing lighter, and was caught in the turbulance of the higher altitudes. With precise intention, she allowed the winds to carry her lithe frame, before she expanded into a form meant for power and defense.  
  
Ranma landed heavily upon the top of one of the trailing airborne gunships; his weight midly denting against the stone'like carapice of the upper hull. Coming to full height, the pigtailed martial artist was able to assess his situation. Within the endless sea of space and clouds, were dozens of mighty vessels, surrounded by possibly hundreds of smaller ships intended for one occupant. Turning to look back, he saw a couple of dozen of those small ships abandoning the aircraft he had just left crippled; those ships too leaving the lost vessel to its decent into the world below, as the smoke and debris trail followed anxiously behind.  
  
Steadily turning, Ranma focused on the sensation that struck him like a potent but unharming surge of power. He turned toward the direction he was positive she lay. Azel was alive, and now so close to reach.  
  
With the utmost determination that WOULD NOT be turned away, Ranma ran, and launched himself once again into the air.  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
"WE DON'T KNOW!" the captain of the current vessel cried out in panic, just as he felt his ship shudder, as if something had been powerfully blasted from it, "IT HAD TO BE AN ATTACK FROM WITHIN!"  
  
"Sir!" one of the many soldiers within the control room shouted, pointing towards the main body of the fleet, but a little more skyward.  
  
"What?" The captain almost whispered, as he watched what looked to be a man, flying through the air, and landing atop of one of the neighboring vessels, "What is that?"  
  
_________________  
  
"A man?" Icarnai repeated, dumbfounded, "You mean to tell me you see a man using the fleet as stepping stones?"  
  
The Emperor stood passively behind his current ranking officer, his expression schooled into calm calcuation, "The monster... that appears as a man. So it is among us."  
  
Fleet Commander Icarnai had caught his Emperor's almost hushed comment, and turned to stare at the middle aged ruler of the Empire with fearful concern.  
  
"That..." Icarnai swallowed dryly, "That being out there... that is the monster?" his incredulousness grew exponentially, "YOU MEAN THAT THE ELITE SQUADREN HAD BEEN HARBORING THAT THING ABOARD IT?!?" The Emperor remained unphased by the loud outbust, understanding Icarnai's concern.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"WHAT?" Icarnai shouted, still outraged and more than a little shaken by the revelation.  
  
The solder that drew his attention stared fearfully back, "It's heading this way..."  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma swore to himself as he saw the larger fleet ships breaking away from one another, as they realized what he had been doing. Fortunately, their redirection was cumbersome and slow. But even with that token of chance, he had very little time to take advantage of their positions.  
  
Ranma prepared to launch himself to the next vessel, but was forced to cease the action, as one of the smaller ships flew an interception course for where he would have leapt to.  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
"ALL FIGHTERS! I WANT EVERY FIGHTER POSITIONED TO KNOCK THAT THING FROM THE SKY!" Icarnai commanded, furiously. There were many things aboard his ship, not even including the Emperor himself and their captive, that he feared for the safety of. How, how could this have happened? Why would this creature be here now, among them, making a direct path for his prized vessel? What ever the reason, he vowed he would never allow it to come to pass.  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma had a slight advantage, as the fighters were hesitant to fire at him as he was positioned on one of the main fleet ships. Their shots buzzed above him, as if they were attempting to scare him off. He knew no fear, nor showed any concern for the firing around him, as he ran down and against the side of the current ship, using his horizontal position to launch himself like a missile to the next vessel, while increasing his mass for even more weight and power. Tucking in and barreling like a cannonball, he flew in a flawless arc towards the next ship. One of the soldiers piloting the one of the one man flight crafts noticed this, and valliantly flew an intercourse path that would collide with the creature. His life would be sacrificed, but it was all to preserve the Empire.  
  
Just before he could collide with the side of the small vessel, Ranma opened up, and changed into a form that concentrated on speed and spiritual power. The lightness brought on by the former property allowed the winds to easily move Ranma, while the latter property had expanded Ranma's attire so that it caught the air easily. Angling herself, Ranma almost immidiately changed her trajectory, proving her seeming initial intent to be a feint.  
  
Another fighter had been flying a tail course suddenly became Ranma's latest platform, allowing the light purple haired martial artist to vault to another vessel, leaving her six foot long pigtail trailing behind her like a tail. With her arms spread out wide, and her clothing flapping in the wind, she reminded them all of a...  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
"...Dragon..." Icarnai whispered, now even moreso frightened, not just for the sancity of his own ship, but for the fleet as a whole. For each time the Empire had ecountered a live dragon, whole squadrens were demolished as if they were impotent obstacles.  
  
"Magnificent, truly magnificent," The Emperor whispered, watching the viewscreen that was being supplied by the wonderous ancient technology. He wished, dearly wished he could ensnare such a monster, but knew his longing would only bring about disaster if it was pursued.  
  
"Commander," the Emperor addressed his rather frantic second in command, "order all fighters to intercept... exept for these select..."  
  
_________________  
  
Moad's flightcraft was wretched from his control, as the being that was among them in the air used it as a launchpad. Fiercely he fought to regain balance, but could not before he collided with the side of one of the other crafts. The damage was taken more on his part than of the larger ship, rendering his vessel incapacitated. He impotently continued to wrestle with the controls, and suddenly paused as he caught the breathtaking sight, as the the form that had rebounded off his ship was somersaulting backwards in a slow, graceful, and methodical arc; the figure of such a powerful creature almost held for an instant against the darkening sky pierced with points of light.  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma's flip carried him onto another ship, and barely touching down, he leapt to the next one. yet another airborne fighter attempted to intercept him, unleaching a volley of projectiles, once the pilot was assured they were of no harm to the allied vessel. Ranma used his shapechanging abilities to glide in a parabolic arc around the hail of fire, landing on the next vessel unharmed.  
  
Coming up from the sides of her current perch, two fighters attempted to criss cross him in a shower of firepower. Ranma ducked, allowing the bullets to sail over her head, and watched the two fighters that had attacked deftly swerve around one another,continuing on their trajectary.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist turned around just in time to leap above one fighter that attempted to ram her from behind. Her foot gingerly landing upon it's wing, Ranma leapt away, just as they entered a thick cloud, obscuring her from view.  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
"I've lost it!" the pilot of the small vessel exclaimed, before his ship shuddered from an impact. Against his windshield, he saw a foot land upon it, before it pushed away, launching its owner back into the dense haze that obstructed his vision.  
  
"[FIND IT! IT MUST BE STOPPED AT ALL COSTS!]" The fleet commander's voise shouted, "[IT MUST NOT REACH THE FLAGSHIP!]"  
  
With an affirmative grunt, the pilot steered his airborne craft towards the direction his quarry flew off to.  
  
_________________  
  
No matter what, his men could not impede the demon that danced in the air as if it had wings of its own. Like an air adept godling, it commanded the skies as if it were its natural domain. Their fighters only seemed to be able to make it change its course every so often, but never head it off.  
  
Icarnai was growing desperate. He now understood how such a seemingly simple creature could have wrought so much devistation. It was truly one of the ultimate weapons of the ancient society. Perhaps they had awoken something that was meant to be retribution for the ancients?  
  
Almost as if reading his thoughts, the Emperor scoffed, seeming amused by the battle being commenced. "Commander, the vessel closest to us, command them to prepare to abandon it on my word. Also command all ships to hold position until the order is given. The fighters shall continue their attempts to impede this monster, but do not hold any faith in their success."  
  
Icarnai stared confused at his commander, but hesitantly relayed the order...  
  
_________________  
  
_________________  
  
Ranma twirled in the air like a child's top spinning in the sky, cutting into the wind, and forcing an arc through wind resistance. She landed, skidding across the top of the large craft, before changing to a larger male form to arrest his momentum. Immidiately, Ranma then ran ninety degrees of his slide, and launched to another aircraft, almost ignoring the zealous attempts from his attackers. Their standard projectiles proved too inaccurate for such a small target, and were effortlessly evaded with his skills, and he could surmise they were extremely hesitant to use their more potent firepower, lest they accidentally bring harm to their own ships.  
  
Suddenly, just as he landed. All the other large vessels began to break away, including most extravagant one, the one that had been his destination. It was way too slow to get away in time, he knew, and rushed to launch himself towards it. Before he could even brace himself, five fighters suddenly flew in a completely verticle trajectary to intercept his path, impeding his progress. He watched, as they all looped around, and then criss crossed each other, blocking his path in case he made for a second attempt.  
  
Ranma swore under his breath once again, realizing they were ensuring he never made it to where he knew Azel was. His attention was then caught by the sight of several more smaller aircraft ejecting from the airship he was on.  
  
As the ship below his feet became abandoned, the five obviously elite fighters were arcing back towards him, intent on a fierce battle. Ranmma shifted his form to one more adept to ki manipulation, anticipating the fight he was about to partake in... 


	24. Brightest Night'

'Avatar'  
  
Ranma pulled his cloak tighter around him, watching the fighter vessels meander about him, like sharks awaiting a promised meal. They were waiting for him to make a move, he was sure, and he knew he had to make one quick. He was already far beyond reach of the largest ship he had intended to board, but he could feel the rapid plunge of the abandoned ship beneith his feet. Even if he was somehow more powerful than he ever knew, he wouldn't put his chances on surviving a crash atop the improvised deathtrap.  
  
Ranma turned to leap from the ship, more certain of his chances without the massive impotent ship as his perch, only to find one of the fighters suddenly dart in, and start gunning down a tight path before him. Swearing to himself, Ranma figured they may not know his full abilities, and weren't taking any chances with him escaping until he hit the hard ground below him.  
  
"Jerks," Ranma mumbled in his native tongue. He had been hoping not to cause anyone sincere harm, but such a situation was forcing his hand. He wasn't sure how long he had till he hit the ground, but estimated a couple of minutes at the most. Knowing no other recourse, Ranma morphed, his hair becoming dark blue as he grew in mass. Defense combined with spirituality, a duo of abilities that will allow him to hold down against his fast moving and freeflying opponents, while he himself was fixed on a tight position.  
  
Ranma looked down across his shoulder at one of the fighters circling around from the bottom and side, and raised his hand as if holding a sphere up.   
  
"Ne-rei," The pigtailed martial artist uttered. On command, it seemed as if particles were being drawn into a swirling vortex that was parallel with his palm. The milky, glowing white energy became augented by Ranma own, as he forced his own power into the growing disk.   
  
Within seconds, the sky became blindingly white, and all shapes became solarised in the drownout of the evening sky. Beams of negative light shot out from the swirling disk, flying in every direction, before homing in on their five intended targets. Dozens of beams of powerful energy rushed towards every pilot, and they began to take evasive action.  
  
For several moments, Ranma was temporarily blinded by the majesty of his own attack, before the sky once again darkened as the potent energy began to fade. His smug expression melted into shock, as he watched the five fighters complete their evasive maneuvers, escaping the dense onslaught with minimal damage.  
  
"What?" Ranma managed to exclaim, before bringing his arms to cover his face. Two of the ships circled back upon him, once they found themselves clear of the deadly beams that hounded them almost relentlessly. Both opened fire, drawing a sparkling trail along the broad of the vessel under him. Their aim finally impacted upon Ranma, as he felt the searing lasers impact upon him like lead bullets. He dared not uncover his face until he heard their shots abate...  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
"Such power in such a small being," one of the five pilots uttered in awe.  
  
"Do not admire this monster, for it has done great harm to the empire," another responded, "We had been personally selected by the Emperor himself to deal with this beast. Let us show our honor by carrying this task to completion."  
  
"That attack, what if it is but a sample of its true might?" a third pilot enquired; not fearfully, but almost anticipatingly.  
  
"We are but the best of the Imperial airforce," the second one stated, proudly, "We shall prove that it is more powerful than a rogue monster of a dead era. For the preservation of the Empire!"  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma dropped his guard, looking at his arms. Their attacks had managed to break through even his enhanced skin, and he could feel the wounds clearly. The situation was growing even more dire for him; they were not as insignifigant as he expected them to be, and the whistling of the mass under him cutting through the air at terminal velocity reminded him of the doom that awaited him.  
  
Growling, Ranma morphed once again, this time in a combination of spiritual and speed. Her deep purple hair that would have cascaded down to her ankles trailed above her like a streamer, as the robe flapped in the violent turbulence surrounding her. Ranma's growl grew deeper, even in her femenine voice, as she began to glow fiery red. The glow expanded, before taking its own shape around her. As if climbing out of an egg, a great bird of flame reared it's head, screaming towards the sky.  
  
Ranma then thrust both her hands forward, as the giant pheonix flapped its wings...  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
"PULL AWAY!" the second pilot commanded, just the giant bird launched spears of flame straight at its targets. This time, the attacks racing at them at undetectable speeds.  
  
The five vessels could not escape unsathed, as each feather of fire crashed into them. The vessels were forced to fight for their control, before they pulled away.  
  
"Reports." the second pilot, the ranking soldier, demanded. He frowned, listening to their damage status. With one successful attack, the demon they were charged with slaying managed to cut their vessels down by a third of their defensive. "Spiral formation..."  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma followed them with her gaze, as she watched them rocket into the air. She sighed in relief, figuring they were taking a powder, not wanting to risk further damage, and almost casually strolled towards the ledge.  
  
Her trek was instantly ceased, as a laser trail cut before her. Looking up, her irritation turned to shock, as she saw the five swift vessels descending on her, spiralling downwards while raining a cage of deadly hail to hold her in place. between them, she saw a bomb descending with them.  
  
Quickly, Ranma switched to spiritual and defensive, and the massive seemingly armored brute raised his hand above his head.  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
The fighters broke off their pattern, just as they were ensured their prey wouldn't be able to evade in time. Each small vessel was forced to outrun the blast radius of the bomb one of the ships relenquished, before turning back to ensure their target had been obliterated.  
  
Each of the five pilots could no longer hold back their amazement, as the looked upon a dome that nearly surrounded the whole abandoned regimen ferrier, and the monster that maintained it.  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma didn't know the limits of his abilities, but between his hasteful use of his powers, and the constant shifting of forms, he began to feel a strain. He was far from actually reaching the apex of his power, he could tell, but he was already becoming exhausted.  
  
Immidiately dropping his forcefield, Ranma shifted to his most plain form, and targeted one of the ships, "MAKOU TAKABISHA!" His blast soared through the sky, leaving a comet's trail that ended from his palms. His intended target barely maneuvered in time, but was unable to evade fully. With slight satisfaction, Ranma watched as something flaked from it. "Heh, I knew you jerks couldn't take too much more."  
  
With that, he turned and fired his blast at another ship, and then another ensuring that he was always targeting one that was the biggest threat at the moment.  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
The commanding pilot grit his teeth, as he and his cohorts were forced to consistantly dodging and evading the uncomfortably precise shots. "What does it take to destroy this monstrosity? EVERYONE, PREPARE YOUR STUNNER BOMBS!"  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma watched, as the all suddenly shot in different directions away from him. Very wary of them this time, the pigtailed martial artist didn't drop his guard. He wasn't surprised, when he saw them each heading back at him in a cone formation, aiming to intersect just above him. Switching completely to his speed form, the redheaded girl was prepared as their relentless stream of fire.  
  
Pushing her adaptable form as far as she could, Ranma evaded each shot, just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. She found one, just as they suddenly pulled up, and the first one passed only a meter above her. One by one after she made her strike, they each passed above her, rocketing back into the air. Ranma allowed a smug expression to cross her face, before she heard the whistling sound that the previous bomb attempt had made, this time by five...  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
This time, the attack that illuminated the night sky belonged to the Emperor's proudest airborne fighters. The impact of five stunners was enough to even possibly cripple he Imperial vessel which was the pride of the Emperor's airforce. Not even the most powerful of the ancient creatures could survive it.  
  
"For the Emperor..."  
  
The other four pilots echoed the sentiments of their commander, as they looked down to see the monster protected by the bird of fire, and also a dragon of green energy. Between the celestial demons, the monster knelt, obviously not unphased by their attack, but obviously not destroyed as expected.  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
The blue hairs on his head were almost gray, while his cloak had been completely destroyed, revealing his robe-like blue attire underkneath. The seams glowed with runes of a forgotten language, as he struggled with the forces he had to improvise in his protection. The exertion now was nearly unbearable, and Ranma felt as if he had to struggle to hold it all within. Finally, the pain abated enough for him to focus, and the two sentinels that held the blast at bay faded.  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
"My vessel is crippled. If I am to die for my Emperor, it shall be as i seek the extinction of this monster!" the fourth pilot declared, having been the first one that passed over it during the breakoff of their formation.  
  
The other four pilots watched impotently, as one of their bravest turned his nearly uncontrollable vessel towards the monster that had yet to rise. "Yeargan..." The second pilot whispered the name of the other pilot, knowing what would happen was inevitable.  
  
"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF THE EMPIRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
Ranma looked up, just in time to see one of the small ships, heading for him on a suicide run, "YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
___________________  
  
___________________  
  
The four remaining pilots watched silently, as one of their comrades slammed into the top of the abandoned ship, right where the monster had been; the angle of his impact causing it to tilt sidways as it continued its plummet to earth.  
  
Once they regained their control from the turbulance that had ensued, they all turned away, and headed back for the main fleet, not even looking back at the large displacement of earth caused by the impact of the massive ship. 


	25. Recovery

'Avatar'  
  
The Emperor stood with his entourage, waiting expectantly for the brave pilots that loyally served under his reign to arrive within the docking area of the Imperial flagship. He didn't wait long, as the remaining four arrived, and landed. Within moments, they exited their one-man crafts, removing their desert sand goggles which had the added bonus of diminishing the glare of any potent light. Solumnly, they stood, each one of their heads bowed.  
  
The Emperor had already been informed of the loss of their fifth member, as he gave his life to ensure the monstrosity that had plagued his gracious Empire perished along with him; a noble and selfless act that must be honored.  
  
"Do not mourn, for he will be immortalized in our records," the Emperor stated in a grand voice, "You all will, and he will be held in irreverant countenance."  
  
"I do not wish to question the Empire's decree, nor am I intending to," one of the pilots spoke, keeping his head bowed, "But the price for that demon's destruction... his life was given in vain."  
  
The Emperor frowned, "No, never in vain. He succeeded us in his valor, so let us honor him so in the stead of the remote possibility of his innecessity of his action. Yeargen Falnor is always within the memory of the Empire for his unyeilding servitude."  
  
The Emperor turned away, and began to walk for the large heavy metal double doors that served as the exist to the dock. His elite guard surrounded him protectively, as his currently favored pilots railed behind. "We will have a banquet to celebrate the demise of the monster that posed as a man, and Falnor's sacrifice for the preservation of the Empire." The doors opened automatically, allowing him to walk through with only a handful of his forces. The rest stayed beyond the doors, remaining between the pilots and the Emperor. From the other side of the wall of men, the Emperor completed his addressment, "You shall all be rewarded, do not think that your dutiful vigilence is found undeserving. For the preservation of the Empire."  
  
"For the Preservation of the Empire," all the soldiers in the area replied, firmly. With that, the doors closed. No longer in the presence of their highest commander, the pilots visibly deflated.  
  
_____________________  
  
icarnai stood ready for the Emperor, as he strode down the corridor from the dock. Waiting until he had walked past him, the fleet commander fell into step behind his sovergn ruler, "I have already requested the Academy be prepared to recieve our reports for public archiving."  
  
"Good, I wish to believe this Falnor was among our best, ensure that he is considered so by future generations."  
  
"Indeed, he-"  
  
Both stopped and turned to the sound of a massive explosion behind them... from the docking bay. Almost immidiately, the Emperor's honorguard were quickly moving to escort both the Emperor and the fleet commander towards the direction away from the commotion.  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma had barely escaped what would have most likely been his demise. As the suicidal pilot homed in on him, Ranma did the only thing he could think of, he jumped. He didn't expect to get far, with the draft of the large falling vessel pulling back at him. It was sheer desperation that he leapt towards one of the other flying crafts, managing to cloak himself in the Umisenken stealth. He felt the blast below him, and it may have given him a little more boost, not that he noticed.  
  
What he did notice, was that his jump was drifting him far more than he expected to. In fact, he was positive that even with what he already known he was capable of, that he could have managed the arc towards any of the fighters; he hadn't even attempted to anticipate where they would be flying next. Almost miraculously, he glided towards the closest available fighter, landing lightly upon it.  
  
He rode the unsuspecting pilot's craft back to his destination, contemplating what he had just done. Once in the 'airplane hanger', Ranma followed behind the group of soldiers, intending to sneak through everything until he could safely locate Azel. She was definitely aboard the vessel, he could feel her almost as powerfully as he could the cool in the air.  
  
It was simple, and oh too easy, up until the soldiers stopped in front of the door, and it closed. He really should have stopped at the thought of how simple his plan was, and not even considered the 'easy' aspect. Just as well, if he had to get the door open... well... he was still a bit irritated from being plunged towards the ground hundreds of kilometers in the air on a large lead rock...  
  
He abruptly dropped his stealth, and held his palm out to the door, "Knock knock."  
  
Unmindful of the sudden havoc that erupted about him, Ranma stepped through the destroyed doors, and turned towards the direction he felt Azel in. The pigtailed martial artist ran towards where he knew she was, weaving through the panicked passengers of the the massive vessel.  
  
It wasn't long before hefinally met with resistanse; a few soldiers standing down the opposite end of the corridor, and behind them the man he had met with Azel who seemed to be in command, and another man; this one more regally dressed, and composed. In his moment of pause, Ranma found his eyes meeting the man's. There was a feeling of importance and intelligence he could sense; as if he were the one that held all power. To Ranma, the man was of no importance to him.  
  
"*$(*." Ranma commanded, standing straight with his arms hidden in his cloak.  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
The Emperor's eyes locked on with what he was sure was the infamous monster that had plagued his far reaching domain. In the instant their gazes met, he took the opportunity to glean much from the creature, the drone of the ancient civilization in the form of a man.  
  
It was intelligent, as all drones would be, but the surprising thing was the pool of emotions his eyes carried; concern, determination, desperation, pain, and resolve. From what he knew of the drones, they weren't by any means simple creatures, but they didn't have the complexity of spirit that this one had.  
  
It then stood to its full height, glaring at the line of soldiers, instead of at him or Icarnai. Its posture was menacing and defiant, as if it brooked no interferance. "Move"  
  
And that is when it spoke, demanding that they no longer impede its way. The tone wasn't spoken in the usual style that was of command in their language, but it was obvious enough that the drone was deadly serious.  
  
The Emperor's Imperial guard were better trained than to simply give into the demands, and calmly trained their weapons upon the enemy in their midst  
  
_____________________  
  
Azel sat listlessly, lifelessly in her captive quarters, not even stirring at the sounds of chaos that barely reached her ears. For as far as she was concerned, the whole vessel could collapse to the ground, sealing the fate of everyone onboard, including her. She may not be able to willingly take her own life, but she did not stop wishing for its end.  
  
There, a faint feeling. A sensation she knew, but could hardly believe. Slowly, she stood up from the bed, and walked towards the wall of which the sensation was eminating from...  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma sighed internally, when he saw they would not relent. He could also hear, even sense, a small army of reinforcements approaching from behind. Finding no other recourse, Ranma flared his battle aura...  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
Azel gasped, as the feeling increased tenfold, making it undeniable in its truth...  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
He could HEAR his name being called, and knowing exactly who it came from. With a newfound confidence in her welfare, and knowing how close he was to atoning for his past failiure, Ranma suddenly burst into motion.  
  
Even the most diciplined of guards were prone to panic, and when they saw their target literally 'disappear', triggerfingers spasmed.  
  
Ranma was no longer in their line of fire, suddenly amidst them. just as the first guard turned to see him, the pigtailed martial artist slammed his head into the wall, quickly taking the first guard out of the fight. A side thrust kick dealt with a second, as a third rushed at Ranma, swinging his gun at his enemy's neck.  
  
Effortlessly, Ranma sidestepped the attack, grabbed the man's attacking arm, and tossed him without using much force than his assailant's momentum. He collided with two others guards, leaving only a handfull left.  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
The Emperor and Icarnai allowed themselves to be backed away by two of the guards, as the others futilly saught to subdue the unstoppable creature. Finally, the Emperor refused to be lead further, "Stop, I wish to see this further."  
  
Icarnai turned towards his ruler in shock, "But Emperor, your safety is-"  
  
"Guarenteed, for he has no interest in me," the Emperor stated, solumnly, and watched the end of the short fight.  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma watched the final soldier bounce from the ceiling he had kicked him into,and fall to the ground, just as reinforcements arrived from both sides. Deciding he didn't want to waste any more time, Ranma suddenly dashed towards the Emperor and the commander, giving them a curious look as he ran by. Time almost seemed to slow down, as his eyes once again met the Emperor's, finding them promising of another encounter between the two of them.  
  
Turning back to his objective, Ranma towards the wall, and ran along it and over the boundray of soldiers that attempted to stop him. The pigtailed martial artist would have simply scoffed at them and their worthless effort, if he were not so focused on his primary task.  
  
Down each corridor he turned, he found little resistance, and much panic. What efforts put into impeding him were almost ignored, as he waded through the soldiers about with little concern for his welfare. Azel was close, he could feel it in every part of his being, and the sensation was unnecessary to keep him on task.  
  
He stopped immidiately, when he heard her. From the wall next to him, he felt her as if he could see exactly where she was. Without hesitation, he put his finger against the wall, causing an outward hail of metal and organic looking stone. On the other side, stood the girl he had spent long searching for, looking back at him in awe and great relief.  
  
Ranma walked next to her, and gave Azel a confident smile that it was over. Without looking, he brought his hand up, and fired a powerful blast that crashed through several walls before finding the night sky. Grabbing ahold of Azel; tightly encircling his arms around her back and behind her legs, Ranma ran through the holes, and leapt out the final one. Azel quickly grabbed ahold of Ranma, trusting him, while pulling herself tighter into his protection from the torrentuous winds around them.  
  
_____________________  
  
_____________________  
  
The Emperor walked up to the hole that Ranma and his previous captive exited from, and braced one arm to look out of it. They were no longer in sight, as the air vessel's velocity had taken them well away from their decent, coupled with the precious moments the drones had made their escape. The ruler of the Empire frowned, as he ignored the depressurization attempting to suck him through, and looked out into the twinkling sky, and came away from the rupture in the ship.  
  
"It is paramount we complete our mission," He said, simply, walking past his men. 


	26. Quell

'Avatar' The tremors in the ground finally ceased, yet they scattered every creature within a great span's from the blast radius. Within the center of it all, a shallow, smoldering crater lay newly formed, the evening desert winds carrying the fine dust and sand that had been blown into the air away, revealing a massive hulk of a man, still braced from impact, cushioning another in his arms.

Azel's eyes had remained closed for the majority of the decent, and still remained so, but only now for relishing the sense of security she felt. In her mind, she boggled and wondered at the feat that Ranma had committed. From the height they had fallen from, nothing apart from a dragon could survive. Even the monsters of the ancient civilization, much less the drones, did not have such ability.

Peaking one eye, she found Ranma looking down at her, concerned. Even through her armor, she could feel the muscle and sinew tense in agitation, before relaxing for her comfort. This time, she couldn't miss the change in his appearance, he was a massive beast, comparable to the ancient monsters that were designed for great destructive purposes, as his hair shimmered against the moons' light like a hard polished glass. As fearsome as his frame looked, Ranma's expression still held the same concern and warmth towards her that she had only seen from two others in her recent life.

"Ranma?" she asked, still disbelieving of the changes she was witnessing from him.

"Yes," the pigtailed giant of a man responded, setting her down gently.

At the response, Azel's eyes widened slightly, "You... you can speak the Imperial language?"

"Little," Ranma replied, as he shifted forms before her eyes. Azel almost staggered back, startled at the sudden transformation, it was then she drew the parallel, "Edge's dragon... you can change, like it did!"

"Edges?" Ranma enquired, not familiar with the word, and masking his hurt from her reaction. Even if he understood it, it still upset him.

"Someone... I knew," the drone responded, cryptically. She looked out into the prarie land, not too far from the start of the desert. They must be near the edge of one of the lakes, but she was unsure of their location. Looking up into the twighlight sky, with it's darkness slightly broken by the illuminence of the two moons, and the twinkling stars; perhaps it would be best to head towards the lake, the monsters that surrounded it were less fierce to contend with than those that inhabited the desert. It would also take them less time for them to find civilization, or a likeness of such, as the resources would allow any former nomadic people to settle comfortably. Unfortunately, that also left a great possibility of them being found by the Imperial patrols that would most likely be sent to recapture her, and contend with Ranma.

She turned back to her companion, finding the pigtailed being watching her with patience and a strong sense of protectiveness. As he looked over her, his clothes fluttered lightly in the weak desert wind, as the braid of his hair danced weakly to the same tune as his garments. Even though she could see on the outside he was relaxed, there was an... an aura around him that whispered fiercely of power that was deceptionally hidden from those foolish to think themselves capable of contending with him.

* * *

* * *

Ranma shifted nervously, as her gaze hung on him for several moments. He was glad to see she was unharmed, from either her treatment, or the fall, but continued to observe her just as she was him to ensure her wellbeing. Azel had seemed to have forgotten his ability to change, which calmed the pigtailed martial artist down considerably; the last thing he wanted was for her to be uneazed at his very presence.

Finally, the silence grew too much for him, and he broke it...

* * *

* * *

"Something... to have seen."

Azel snapped out of a daze she was surprised to find herself having slipped into. "What? What have you seen?"

Ranma looked up at the sky, seeming to study the clouds, and then the moons. After a pause, he pointed in a direction, "About me."

The drone realized he was pointing back in the direction they had been heading from, back to the desert. So, the secrets of his existance may yet lay within the sands; such they have shifted and buried many secrets of the ancient civilization over millenia, they would blanket his origins. Also, if there were clues to his past laid beyond the praries, that meant he was also a product of the Ancient Civilization, a product of the same society that had spawned her.

She knew herself to be a drone ment for labor and potentially...another service, but what of Ranma? He was well too powerful a drone to be a simple worker, perhaps he was a weapon that would never be used? An unstable artifact of destruction that was too feared to be utilized?

Turning fully to face towards the vast stretches sand and tombs that housed enigmas, Azel's head raised just a slight higher, "Show me what you have seen."

She didn't turn to see Ranma's nod, but felt him approach her from behind. She didn't expect him to suddenly scoop her up into a cradle in his arms; shifting forms to a lithe, femenine frame with a fiery red mane. The only thing she knew at that moment was the tunnelling of her vision, as the background began to blur by at incredible speeds.

* * *

The whole ordeal with Crayman's drone and the monster in human form had set back the Emperor's progression considerably. Now, he insisted that they double their efforts in order to ensure the security of the Empire. Now that he had seen it, the monster proved too dangerous to be trifled with.

The ambiance of the control deck reflected his mood. The dim lights around him that illuminated the dark brown that colored everything around him barely provided any light to point out tens of fleetmen that worked to keep the massive Imperial flagship craft aloft and on course; just as he had no concerns at the moment for those under him. He slowly and regally walked foward, until he could grasp onto the railing that surrounded the elevated Emperor's platform, seeming to stare out into space. Even if this beast of an ancient era, this monster in the form of a man that moved at great speeds and fought with the ferocity of any pure unmutated monster, were as deadly as it had previously let itself known to be, surely it still wouldn't match the power of the Heretic Dragon.

Alas, even with a search party sent out to discover Azel and her 'pet's' whereabouts, time was still against the Empire. The sooner they accomplish their goal, the better.

"For the security of the Empire," the Emperor muttered to himself, "For it's preservation and safeguarding against those that would challenge it."

* * *

"Anyone, acknowledge my hail! Anyone! I am an soldier of the Imperial... gah!"

Moad threw the mic of his radio against its hub, knowing it was already just as damaged as the rest of his vessel. He couldn't help but try vainly to call for help, as how from his estimates, he was much too far from any outpost or known towns or villages to walk in the desert by himself. If the deserts extremes of days heat and night's chill didn't decide his fate, the legions of monsters would.

Despairingly, he sat upon the wreckage of his flight vessel, wishing he could be grateful he had survived, but he felt no gratitude at delaying his inevitable end. All that was left to do for him was to silently wait for a scout party to discover him... as if he would be considered important enough.

As obedient as he was to the Empire, such moments as this greatly tested his loyalty. This time had gone beyond all those trials, for he was left with nothing more than hopelessness.

Perhaps he would find salvation within the other forces he had aligned himself with? If by fortune they were to discover him, maybe it would be time for his service to the Empire to come to an end? He would most likely be marked as dead, with or without conclusive evidence, so he may as well start a new life in the quest of gaining knowledge from under the 'Almighty' Empire's nose. Then again, he doubted there were any Seeker refuges nearby, and if there were,they would have been at his location, observing him by now as a potential threat.

"Heh," He chuckled to himself, glancing down at what he had for water and food rations, "So this is my end for standing between, instead of on the side of one or the other?" He laid back upon the tail of his once proud craft, feeling it's shiny, sun soaked carapice burn even through his supposadly weather resistant and cash-tattered uniform. "Whalp!"

Rolling onto his hands and knees, after sliding off the hull of his one man flight craft, he chuckled mirthlessly; to complete his doom, he would also get to lose his dignity. His chuckles at some point turned to sobs, as the impact of the situation dawned on him. He would be dead in a few days.

Firmer and firmer, the realization took ahold, just as his hands clutched impotently at the sand coating the desert floor, bawling into fists. Soon, joining the sands around his fists were droplets of moisture, either sweat or tears, he didn't know or cared. Before he fully collapsed, he felt something.

Blinking away his tears, he concentrated; the ground... it was vibrating. With a snort, he stood up, dusting himself off, and awaited whatever monster probably discovered his presence. If he was going to be a meal, it wouldn't do to be a filthy one, would it?

Looking around, he finally pinpointed the source of the ground's disturbance. Heading in his general direction was a cloud of sand and dust that seemed to cut through the desert terrain like a sea monster's fin through the breach of water. He guaged it's arrival time, and felt a surprising sensation of disappointment, as the rather speedy monster wasn't heading directly for him, nor did it seem concerned with his being.

"Hey, monster!" Moad shouted, rather put out by being ignored, "I bet it's been a while since you've had an Imperial soldier!"

At that, the monster's trek ceased, and allowed for the haze of sediment to settle around it, revealing its true form.


	27. Revelations

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon Saga 'Avatar'  
  
Moad nervously stepped back, and took another step, before tripping over a part of the remnants of his air vehicle. He was ready and willing to meet his fate by some ancient monster's teeth and claws, knowing quite well that there was next to no hope for his survival within the day. He was far from expecting the monster before him, carrying in its arms the infamous girl that had challenged the Empire along with Crayman.  
  
Ranma set Azel down, and approached the terrified soldier, being cautious to keep himself between his line of sight and Azel. This fact wasn't lost on the drone, and though she was appreciative of his protection, she rather wished they hadn't stopped. She didn't even understand why Ranma had; it wasn't as if he had any care for the Empire or its denizens, but she knew that trying to coax him towards simply leaving the stranded soldier be would fail. Actually, perhaps she didn't feel as if she could make that choice. Nonetheless, she would allow Ranma to realize there was nothing they could do for the man, and then leave him to the fates.  
  
Moad stared up at the creature that had less than a phase ago nearly destroyed an Imperial fleet squad, including the elite guard, all without an airborne vessel, or even the power of flight within itself. Never before had he even thought such a monster existed. True, they lived on what those at the University had called 'instinct', but this one.. the one that was as if human, truly showed no fear; gave total abandon to its objective and ignored the perilous fall below it. Moad recalled how it soared the air currents, and used their own transports as stepping stones towards the main Imperial vessel. Such ability not only made the soldier fearful of the pigtailed being, but greatly awed.  
  
If he wasn't so sure he was about to die, he would be honored to meet it face to face.

* * *

Ranma only looked at him, before looking at his heavily damaged craft. It was a wonder, Ranma knew, that the man had managed to survive such a fall. He could easily surmise that he was the cause for the soldiers fall, and for that reason, felt responsibility towards his situation.  
  
Ranma knelt before the soldier sprawled on his back, while shifting to a smaller, hopefully less intimidating form, before addressing him in what Ranma knew was the native language.

* * *

The soldier nearly fainted, as the creature shifted to a smaller, redheaded, and from the way its peculiarly thin clothing filled out, female form.  
  
"Do you hurt?"  
  
Moad blinked, before looking back at Azel. Finding her neutral gaze upon him unsettling, he decided to brave the shape-shifting monster upon him, "N-no, I am alright." Moad was caught aback by the beaming smile the redheaded monster gave him, finding it... cute.  
  
She (Moad decided that she most assuredly was a 'she) stood up, and gave him her hand. Staring at it for several moments, Moad then looked back to the redhead's face. She shook her hand slightly, in some gesture that he presumed was in offering. Cautiously, he took it, and she seemed to hoist him to his feet with no effort at all.  
  
"My thanks," Moad murmured, as he subtly took steps back.  
  
"Welcome," the creature replied, before pointing to herself, "Ranma." She then jerked her thumb back towards her companion, "Azel." The raven haired woman shifted her glance towards the redheaded one, as her face changed from apathy to concern. "Apologizing."  
  
The soldier wasn't sure what the girl meant, before Azel stepped forward, "She gives her apology. I think for fighting against you." Ranma nodded in confirmation.  
  
Moad was even more puzzled; the monster was apologizing? "I am Moad of the Imperial Fleet," the soldier replied, introducing himself, "and thank you for your apology, I understand you do what you must." Truthfully, he didn't know the reason Ranma was fighting against him, but thought it best to not agitate her in any way.  
  
"Have assistance?" Ranma asked; her question more or less clear for everyone.  
  
"N...no," Moad admitted, "I doubt the Empire will bother attempting to locate me, and I am nowhere near a Seeker stronghold or village." The soldier put on a brave expression, "I thank you for your concern."  
  
Azel saw the worry on her companion's face, "Come, Ranma, there is nothing we may do for him."  
  
The expression on Ranma's face told Azel that she couldn't accept that. Shifting back to her larger form, Ranma scooped up Azel onto one arm, prompting the drone to give a surprised squeak. The redhead-turned ink-haired behemoth then turned to Moad, "I will carry you."  
  
Moad was most assuredly seeing the proposed 'enemy of the Empire' in a different light, "But... carry me to where?"  
  
"Come with me," Ranma suggested, before turning and pointing the way they were heading, "to the-..."  
  
Both Azel and Moad waited through Ranma's sudden pause, before Azel turned to look up at Ranma's face. At the tight, concerned expression, she looked to where he was staring towards. A windstorm, a massive one that seemed like a hazy wall that covered the horizon, and grew more visible with each passing second, telling of its great speed towards them. Moad could see it too now, and knew his chances of survival if left alone were forfeit. Even with his two companions he doubted his existing after the storm passed by.  
  
Ranma set Azel down, and looked around for a solution. The crashed vessel, it could provide at least a slight shielding for them. Ranma gestured to the cockpit, "Inside, now."  
  
Moad took the urgent demand to haste, nearly diving into his aircraft. Ranma quickly placed Azel on top of him, and frowned slightly at the lack of room inside, and the compromising position the two would be in. Sighing, since it couldn't be helped, Ranma motioned Moad to close it as possibly as he could. The soldier did as he was instructed, manually shutting the cockpit door.  
  
Once Ranma was satisfied, he turned to face the storm, only a few moments it would be upon them. With almost a defiant snort, Ranma's hair grew gray, as his clothes lengthened and shifted to crimson robes. Holding both hands before him, one glowing with intense heat, the other causing mist to form about it, he stared intensely at the oncoming storm, and as he shouted, his battle-cry was swallowed up by the roaring wind.

* * *

Moad ducked tighter, instinctively holding an unmoving Azel tighter as if offering his frame for protection, when the great roar washed over them. His first thought was that they would all be blasted apart by the vicious sand storm; they were not known for letting anyone survive. He had heard accounts on how even the ancient monsters, the mutants that developed that hard carapaces to deal with the brutal desert climate, were found worn down to their dead, fleshy insides after such storms. Many monsters had learned to burrow to avoid such natural occurrences, ensuring their survival. His ship may have been sturdy, but he had no illusions to how it would withstand against the unrelenting and deadly sand.  
  
He then realized that the monster that called itself Ranma had attempted to save them at the cost of its own safety. Not that it wasn't a noble thing to do, but the soldier decided it was a futile gesture. Even so, he would appreciate it as he fell to his death.  
  
Then, another realization came upon him... he was still alive.  
  
Moad braved a look upwards, out of the cockpit of his once faithful craft. Beyond the transparent carapace, he was gifted with a sight that left him in awe. Phantom blues danced like smoke against the ethereal reds that meandered like mist, seeming to radiate in waves from the direction of the sandstorm. The sands within the display glowed white hot like the stars in the deep night, yet seen through the frozen lights of the northernmost hemisphere that have been described in many of the traveling texts. He then noticed the distortion of colors, reaching from within the storm, and stretching out to blur the view into a kaleidoscope spectrum that ranged from a radiant blue to a burning red, dotted with motes of glowing white flakes.  
  
"What is happening?" Moad shouted over the bellowing winds about them.  
  
Azel heard him, "Ranma is protecting us."  
  
Looking up at the girl, he noticed she seemed just as awed by what was happening around them. That monster... no, Moad knew this wasn't a creature of malice, an animal that seemed to be made to terrorize the population. Only thing this 'Ranma' could possibly be... was a god.  
  
Moad felt as if his heart stopped at the revelation.

* * *

The sky once again became clear, as the storm passed over them. Turning back, Ranma saw the retreating of the wall of particles that had threatened their safety, but proved far too ineffective a threat against one who had created tornados from his own being, destroyed monsters the size of mountains, danced in the skys against the pride of the Empire, and illuminated the night sky as if it were day.  
  
The gray-haired martial artist winced, as he found his hands stuck, and shrunk to his female form. Ranma sighed, as she pulled her hands easily out of the glass half-dome that had formed around her and the destroyed airship. It wasn't what she was actually intending, as she was attempting to create a spiral dragon blast against the sandstorm to form a wind vortex around them. Instead, the searing heat of her left hand met with the sand, melting it to molten deposits, as her left hand cooled it to glass.  
  
She looked at the dome, slightly impressed with the results of her half-thought through idea. She stared at her hands, forming another idea. 


	28. Retreat

'Avatar' 

A sandworm leapt from its burrow; its sixty meter body arching in the air like an organic rainbow tossed into the desert light, before piercing the ocean of sand once again. For such a massive, powerful monster, they were such benevolent creatures that never intentionally caused harm to other creatures when unnecessary. The hunters regarded them as precious, beautiful beings were a sight to behold when they were happened upon above land.

Its comet-like tail of sand that trailed behind it fell like misty rain back to the desert floor, descending upon an intercepting trail of upheavaled dust and sediment; the aftermath of a vessel cutting quickly through the scorching terrain.

Moad watched in awe, the body of the large serpent-creature sail over them, fleetingly before the subtle vibrations of it's impact was felt even through the traveling vessel he inhabited with another. This was but one of the few other wonders he had experienced just within a cycle, and he wondered what else he would discover in his accompaniment with Azel and... and Ranma.

"Ranma is... amazing," Moad had to voice once again.

Azel stared out the remade glass of the cockpit; Ranma having patched its missing spots and heavy cracks using the floor of the desert itself. In addition, Ranma had made thin rails of glass that curved at one end, and used the same ability he had created them with to wield them to the salvaged part of Moad's air vessel. The construct Ranma had formed was... unique, but she could not find too much fault with the improvised traveling shell. It had effectively lowered the friction enough for him to drag both her and Moad within with little effort (though, she presumed, he would need little effort to do so), and speed them to their destination.

Having heard Moad's almost breathless exclamation, she responded, "He is powerful; I do not know of any being like him apart from Atolm, and... Edge's dragon."

"What is Ranma to you" Moad had to ask.

"He is..." Azel paused, considering her answer, "...my companion. He helped me when we had first met, and continues to do so."

"Is she of the ancient era?"

"Yes." Azel was almost terse in her reply; was it not so obvious? A being of Ranma's might could not possibly be of this primitive time; with long forgotten and not understood power coursing through his frame, he was as close to ancient divinity as any could be encountered.

"What is her purpose? What is she trying to do?" Moad asked, frantic for answers that would help him understand the pigtailed being. He blinked, for the first time ever seeing a glimmer of a smile upon Azel's face.

"He protects me," Azel responded, as emotions given to her long ago by her makers brought the feeling of warmth through her at the thought.

"She just protects you?" Moad asked, incredulously, "But surely there is one other purpose for her existence!"

Azel's eyes went completely skyward, as she observed the thick cloud of sand that fuzzed the visuals beyond, "I do not know."

"How is it you do not? Are you both from the same Ancient civilization?" Moad insisted, now needing more information.

"The Ancient Era..." Azel looked down, "...I was not complete. I do not know much except of what I learned recently." It was partially a lie. She was indeed still in development from what she could recall, but she had experienced more than one captor, even before she was re-awoken by Crayman. But, to explain the past to one who would never understand it would prove to be a futile exercise.

"Does Ranma plan to defy the Empire?" Moad asked, breaking the brief silence that had only been pierced by the sound of thin blades cutting through sandy ground. His question was laden with concern, and, he would be surprised if he ever realized it, hope. His disillusionment of the Empire had already begun to take firm root.

Azel closed her eyes, not wanting to answer more questions, "What Ranma's motives are; we will both discover them soon"

* * *

The sled had been an excellent idea, in Ranma's opinion. It was difficult, finding a form that balanced power with speed, and settled for the sacrifice in strength. Her androgynous frame was a sleek but defined musculature, and her hair stood against the brilliant blue sky and the vibrant tan sand in a reddish burgundy hue; taunt whipcord muscles working under the deceptively frail looking epidermis to haul the sled carrying his two companions at a speed few creatures on land could match. She didn't have the vocabulary to explain to Azel what she wanted her to see, so she felt the need to arrive as soon as possible at their destination.

It would be a great distance to travel, but Ranma was confident they would make it in this planet's day or two. He passed the time wondering exactly where he was. The planet he was on had two moons, and recalling what he had been awake for in science, the only planet he was aware of (or heard them mention) that had two moons was Mars.

He had to chuckle to himself; she was an earthling invading Mars.

The baseless hypothesis on her behalf was interrupted when she once again caught the feel of the trail; the sense of where it was she needed to head. It was faint, possibly because of the meandering on her quest to save Azel. A good portion of it was also spent traveling in the sky, which then parts of the energy signature trail would be undetectable.

Ranma sighed; glad for the confirmation that she was still heading in the correct direction. It would have sucked to have to comb the desert to find the site again. She spared a look back into the cockpit of the sled, but was unable to see its occupants. A brief flare of suspicion and jealously passed through her mind, before it flickered away; she sincerely doubted Azel would allow such things to happen, and she seemed more interested in leaving that 'Mode' guy to die in the desert.

That still left the issue of what they were going to do with him. When they stopped for camp (for their sakes, of course, he was sure he could continue traveling the whole time), he would have to ask Azel to see if there was a place they could drop him off. Ranma didn't have anything against the guy, but he knew it would be dangerous for Mode, or whatever his name was, to be seen with them. Ranma had just taken on the whole army that Moad was associated with, and the pigtailed martial artist was sure that it would be rather incriminating to be in their company.

As for he and Azel, would they now have to spend their time on the run, having to stay beyond the sight of the Empire for their whole existence? No, Ranma knew there were other lands; other countries they could move to and start fresh. Sure, it was running away from the issue, but it was an issue Ranma had no obligation to face head on.

He hoped Azel would be satisfied with the solution, but unfortunately, he knew that may not be the case. Before she had met him, she was in search of something; someone that she had a great deal of attachment to, but she would not elaborate on it. Only the elusive name, 'Edge', was the detail he was privy to. Perhaps, after time, they could return when everything cooled down.

* * *

Icarnai stood overseeing the many of the Empire's scholars muse upon the various equipment in the ancient lab they had raided, unable to fully understand what their goal was for lack of information given to him. Even those he and his men were guarding over remained tight lipped, setting him to be silently infuriated with the situation. Alas, he knew it was buy strict orders of the Emperor, and it was best not to fight against them.

He was brought out of his musings, as a commotion broke out amongst the scholars. With a subdued smirk, he watched as they heatedly reprimanded the soldiers that were assisting them in the extraction of various equipment, as well as prying sealed containments open. Due to the lack of power that was left in the wake of the Sestran's defeat, and the quieting of the immense power of the Tower, they were finding that many of the ancient ruins were now lacking of any power; even the subtle low-level hum that quietly sang through the artificial caverns and rooms of Sol Delei were absent, despite the activity that was still being displayed by the pure-type biomonsters that zealously guarded the domain.

As it was, his soldiers were not quite adept to being gentle with such work. Unfortunately, due to the Emperor's sudden time constraints, the specialists that were brought in for the extraction were far from enough.

Even if he would not show it, the Emperor was shaken by the appearance of the monster in the form of a man. This was what their leader insisted he was protecting his people from; the unlimited threats that were spawned by an age long ago. The Emperor needed his precious weapons of the ancients, so that he could better defend those under his protection.

At the consideration, Icarnai felt a greater respect for his leader. It was lip service that past Emperors gave to the protection of their people, only as a smokescreen to blanket their ambitions from the peoples. In a stray thought of blasphemy, he hoped that his trust was not misplaced.

"How goes the extraction?"

Icarnai turned, and saluted his Emperor, wondering as to the reason his presence was not announced, "With some difficulty, I fear that my soldiers are not adept to the gentleness required for this labor."

"It was necessary, but see to it that they are as careful as possible," The Emperor responded, "It seems as if greater dangers are upon us now. I have received word that a neighboring nation has understood our weakness for some time, and soon draws ready to take advantage of this."

"I see," Icarnai replied, "And the monster?"

"Is just as much a threat within, as those beyond." The Emperor stated solemnly, as he observed the scholars rejoicing at the disk shaped object they had just discovered.


	29. Understand

'Avatar' 

"Do you know of any place that you may be safe to remain about here?" Azel enquired for Ranma, as she, the redheaded being, and Moad sat about the warm fire that protected them from the cold night desert air.

Moad looked to the sky, as if the stars would give him a location. Without any of the working instrumentation from his craft, he was clueless to his location, "Where are we?"

Azel could not very well answer that question, only knowing what direction they had traveled, "Southeast, I do not know how far." Ranma's tremendous speed made it nearly impossible to predict how far they've gone, leaving her just as clueless as their human companion.

"Southeast..." Moad pondered, "N-no, there is nothing I am familiar with to this region."

Ranma frowned, understanding, though just barely, what was said, "I will not leave you."

The former Imperial soldier felt more than gratitude towards the proclimation. In truth, he yearned to travel with them, to see what Ranma was capable of, and to discover their objectives. He had no intention of hindering them, lest it brought great harm to others he had a responsibility to, Imperial Soldier or not. But, from what he had learned of his two companions; the quiet, almost aloof Azel, and the powerful, yet concerning Ranma, he doubted any malicious intent.

"Thank you," Moad responded, closing his eyes, falling deeper into respect and admiration, "It has been a great experience in your presence."

Ranma made a peculiar sound, scratching the back of her head, before replying in a strange language that Moad could not place, even with his vague dialect and language training for identifying friends or foes of the Empire. He looked to Azel, who seemed amused at Ranma's expression, before speaking to the soldier, "It would be best if you slept, we may travel even more later."

Ranma nodded, before standing up, and walking just beyond the warmth of the fire. She shifted into a taller, gray haired form with flowing scarlet robes that swam like the fogs over Uru lake in the cool dawn. Turned away from his companions, Ranma stuck his hands into the sand, and focused energy into them until they were glowing red with the intense heat radiated. He waved his hands in a circle, forming a pool of molten sand, before pushing them down to deepen the hot liquid pit. He began to stroke his hands outward, forming a bowl with the melted sand, before gently shaping it, and subtly reducing the heat from his hands until they became cooling. After several moments, he lifted from the desert floor a haphazardly created glass bowl. With a smirk, he then cupped his hands over the bowl, and focused the coolness of his hands into the air around him, concentrating on forming a funnel of chill that directed into the bowl. Ranma knew the desert air was dry, but if he was fortunate enough, there just might be enough moisture in the air for this to work.

Azel came behind him, and watched with surprised awe, as tiny droplets of liquid seemed to form from thin air, and splatter into the bowl. "You can create water from nothing?"

Ranma had been so lost in concentration, he hadn't noticed Azel behind him, but didn't jolt at the announcement of her presence, "Water always in air, said learning master."

"Learning Master? An instructor or teacher?" Azel clarified, as she sat down.

Ranma nodded, continuing with his task, "Moad will need water, with us."

After several moments of silence, Azel spoke again, "Where are we going?"

"To underground. Monsters live within," Ranma's concentrated expression became pensive, "About me..."

"What about you?"

"Answers cannot understand." Ranma paused in collecting water, and looked to Azel, "Need you to help."

"I see," Azel replied, frowning, "Is it you only need me for answers?"

Ranma blinked a couple of times, as if trying to decipher what she had said, before his eyes went wide, and he was waving his hands frantically while speaking rapidly in his native language. A second after realizing she didn't understand him (and wasn't about to hit him), Ranma calmed down, "You... are friend. Need help from my friend."

Azel's expression softened, quelled by the response, "I will gladly help you."

Ranma smiled at her, before turning back to his task.

"Why do you do this?"

Ranma had to think about the answer, while completely understanding the ambiguous question, "Duty."

Azel was taken back by the response, "To who?"

"To all. I..." Ranma nodded, assured he used the correct pronoun, "I want... I supposed to. I will not hurt others, I will not... away... others. My duty."

Even through the jargon and half-formed sentences, Azel understood his meaning and nobility. Ranma felt it was his duty to protect them all. Was that Ranma's programming as a drone? Was he designed as a caretaker to humanity, possibly a counter-balance to the biomonsters that roamed the land with the original intention of maintaining balance of a manually cultivated ecosystem? Whatever it may be, it dawned on Azel that Ranma suspected their destination held the answers to such questions.

Even over the faint crakling of the fire, Moad caught tidbits of their conversation as he feigned sleep. Yes, he would not do anything to hinder them. In fact, it may be within everyone's best interest to provide all the help he could.

* * *

Moad awakened, finding Ranma sitting cross legged, facing away from him. With his training as a soldier in the Imperial Army, he was accustomed to waking up early, even without having to be revived by an outside source. He knew he had gotten up well before the sun would peak, and had to wonder how long Ranma had been there. Looking around, found their other companion surprisingly in what appeared to be sleep. He didn't claim to understand the drones, but the idea that they needed rest like he did put him more at ease in their company.

With the sleep quickly leaving his muddled brain, he approached the pigtailed being that allowed him to accompany him and Azel. As he came closer, he could Ranma shifting a bit, most likely awake. He didn't seem to be noticed as he came closer, guessing that the pigtailed being was deep in thought. He wasn't sure what would bother such a powerful creature, exactly what would worry a being capable of taking on the Imperial fleet with wreckless abandon, and knew that it was in his best interest not to find out. Nonetheless, curiosity was a powerful thing.

"What is it that bothers you?"

Ranma only turned his head slightly, apparently not surprised by the presence of the other, "You are awake."

"I am used to waking up early," Moad responded, "Have you been awake the whole night?"

Ranma looked ahead of him, causing Moad's eyes to follow. Before them were several apparently glass containers filled with some liquid, "Where did those come from?"

"Made them," Ranma responded, before getting up, and walking to them, "Yours for journey."

Moad wasn't sure what they were, but thanked Ranma for them, "Thank you, I think. Did you make those all night? Did you not sleep?"

Ranma faced the former soldier, "I do not need it."

Moad nodded in somewhat understanding, "A drone as powerful as you does not need sleep, I guess."

Ranma blinked, "Drone?"

The soldier tilted his head slightly, "A servant... from the ancient age."

"...Do not know." Ranma responded, closing his eyes, "Do not know where to come from, do not know my reason."

"Your reason?"

Ranma looked towards the budding day; a dim glow that began to separate the sky from the desert sand. "I want to protect Azel, I do not know any other reason for me."

"For you... what?"

Ranma shook his head in fustration, wishing he had a better knowledge of the language, "Much to get ready for." Ranm stood up, and walked to the glass jars he created, and filled with water. One by one, he lifted them up, and they seemed to disappear. Moad would have had his mouth agape in shock, if his mind wasn't already preoccupied.

"You do not know your purpose... your 'reason' for being."

Ranma paused, and looked back at his latest companion. After several moments of consideration, he carefully nodded, presuming that was the word he was looking for. He knelt on the desert floor, seeming to concentrate on what he wanted to say. "Something... knowledge I find, Azel will help me."

Moad couldn't say he fully understood, but expressed the comprehension that he had, "What did you find?"

Ranma knew what he said next would sound cryptic, but it would be too hard for him to completely explain, "Me. I find me." He stood up, and looked towards the makeshift desert sled he crafted to transport both Azel and Moad, "Must prepare, move before hot."

Moad watched Ranma walk toward the sled, before hearing the sand shift behind him. Turning, he found Azel looking past him with concern.


	30. Descent

'Avatar' 

Ranma stood, gazing down at the indenture in the desert sand; the very spot his trail ended. He flicked his pigtail from his face as it danced towards his cheek from the desert winds that almost seemed to originate from the dusk sun in the hind. He flexed his hands, feeling a brief flux of energy gathering within them; this wasn't something he would need his chi-adapted form for, as his normal form would do just as well. He turned to look towards Azel and Moad, and was satisfied that they remained a safe distance away; there was no telling what monsters still lurked beyond the barrier before him, and though he was aptly safe from their meager abilities, his two companions were a great deal more fragile than him.

With a slow inhale, Ranma crosed his arms across his chest, feeling his energy gathering from his whole body to his center, just three inches below his naval. "MOUKU TAKABISHA!"

like a knife across dusky flesh, the sand easily parted before the beam, kicking up a small torrent of sand and pulverized rock in it's wake. Beyond the wound in the desert floor, stood a short structure that looked as if it were organic. It's smooth, sand scraped off white finish, marred with fluid breaks where the specifically crafted armor plates that it was made of came together proved it not to be a natual occurance, as it was an occurance Azel was greatly familiar with.

Moad stared at the structure, then at Azel's armor, finding more than a passing similarity, "It... it is a structure from the ancient civilization!" He turned back to the drone alongside him, "This is one that has yet to be discovered by the Empire! I think it is completely untouched!" In his excitement, he began to approach Ranma, only to have the pigtailed being hold a hand out to halt him. Unsure why Ranma wished him to keep away, Moad complied.

What Ranma had shown them was but a snowflake as part of an iceburg.

Ranma drew his arm across his chest, and leapt back into the air. With a wide swipe of his hand, a gust rivaling a sandstorm collided with the desert floor and the short structure. The wind roared, as the angry and disturbed air saught to pummel what stood in its path, unburying eons of time for the present to view.

Ranma somersaulted backwards, landing a good distance away to observe his handiwork; When he first discovered it, he thought it would be best to allow it to remain hidden until Azel could be along to help him unravel the mystery. Now, with his present company, it only felt fitting to reveal the true depth of the enigma he wished to once again explore.

Slowly, Azel and Moad treaded to the edge of the chasm Ranma created in his own handmade sandstorm. Azel's eyes opened with surpise, while Moad's mouth hung agape with awe.

* * *

"It... it still works?" Moad uttered, stroking his fingers along the crystal clear shell that surrounded the descending platform for their safety.

"The technology of my time was made to be... resilient," Azel answered, staring at the rapidly scrolling lights outside their descent, "If it was intentional, it would last even long after this current time was buried with it."

"W-Why is it we are here?" Moad stepped to Azel, as his eyes attempted to take in everything the elevator would allow them to see beyond. He turned to look towards where they had come from, finding it an inverted abyss, "Is this where Ranma comes from?"

Azel raised her gaze to the former Imperial pilot and the inquiery, studying him for a few moments. Moad found her gaze heavy to him, and shifted nervously. He was given a reprieve, when Azel turned to Ranma, who patiently remained facing their exit. She was not familiar with this place, though it wasn't surprising, considering how vast the ancient civilization was. Obviously, only Ranma had an answer to give her, "Ranma..."

Without turning completely around, the pigtailed being turned an ear towards her. Seeing she had his attention, Azel continued, "Is this the place of your origin?"

Ranma turned back to face the exit, and shrugged. For several moments, Azel and Moad waited for an answer, not comprehending what the lifting of their protector's shoulders meant. Presuming Ranma did not understand the question, Moad asked it this time, "Ranma, is this where you are from?"

Ranma answered vocally this time, "Not knowing of."

"Not know... you do not know?" Moad deciphered, "Then what-"

Before he could finish, their platform suddenly stopped, leaving them with a temporary sensation of weightlessness, even though they were descending. Azel knew the elevator worked on the same principles as any flying vessel of the ancient civilization, and that their momentary discomfort was an after effect of it disengating the gravity nullifying engine. Still, she put an arm under Moad, who she knew would have difficulty standing properly for a few seconds, as he was not accustomed to it.

The double doors slid to the sides, revealing a vast chamber as brown and as dark as the desert sand in the night. Ranma stepped out, his eyes scanning the lightless hall as if he could see every crevice. Azel was next to step out, assisting Moad last. Even if she knew the ancient world, she was not foolish enough to believe herself safe without Ranma's protection. She may be a drone, and pureblood monsters would for the most part ignore her, but if any mutants had managed their way into the depths, the genetic contamination would diminish her chances of going unmolested.

"Follow, safely." The pigtailed being held up his palm, causing a blue sphere of light to grow from it. He studied it for a bit, before nodding, and beginning the journey.

Azel was shaken out of her own survey of their vicinity by Ranma's command. "Y-Yes," she studdered, relenquishing her support from Moad, allowing him to stand. They followed closely behind Ranma; even if knowing they were safe, they couldn't help their nervous vigilence. Moad knew the dangers of pureblood monsters, and that they lurked in ancient facilities such as this one. In general they were far more dangerous than mutants, who adapted to survive beyond their original territories, but lost much in return. Purebloods remained with only their original intent, to kill.

Azel not only feared the potential mutants, but whatever reason Ranma had led them to this place. His silence held a certain tension in it, almost anticipating. Finally, his suddenlyurgent and terse commands held an air of desperation in them. Whatever he found, he claimed he needed her for it. Ranma was a drone, and not one she had recognized as any type she knew of. He could have been made by a rival of her original creators, and had recently discovered his mission while they were separated. The night before he claimed he had a duty, but to who? Though she stuck close to him, she continued to grow wary of him.

Ranma suddenly stopped, causing Azel to nearly run into him. At his abrupt pause, she looked around him, fearing having been spotted by monsters already.

"What? What is wrong?" Moad demanded, urgently, rapidly looking around them for any possible sign of danger. They haven't even traveled that far, and they already ran into opposition? Just how far was Ranma intending to take them into this place?

"Ah..." Ranma turned to Azel and Moad, causing both of them to frown, unamused, as he began to chuckle nervously, "Great far to walk. Some platform in travel is in need."

Azel sighed, relieved somewhat to find the boyish yet powerful creature's attitude back to one she was familiar with, "In these facilities, there are vehicles around that we can use. But we would need a mechanism to activate them, as well as find one."

Ranma looked around them, grumbling something neither the drone or the former soldier could comprehend, before turning to them, "Stay. In trouble, scream."

"What?" Moad asked, fearing that Ranma may be leaving them to fend for themselves. His concerns were confirmed, when Ranma shifted to his female counterpart, with the difference of a much more lithe form and hair now so red it burned in the darkness almost as much as the ball of light Ranma created in her hand. To Azel and Moad's surprise, she set it down on the ground, still glowing, before suddenly vanishing from their sight; the only thing remaining that spoke of her recent presence was the energy sphere that provided them with light, and the sudden vacuum left in Ranma's hasty departure.

Moad blinked, before speaking, "Are we here by ourselves?" He hadn't quite registered Ranma's absence; as sudden as it was. Azel didn't answer, and sat next to the glowing ball of light, hoping Ranma returned before something else was attracted to their lightsource.


	31. Discovery

'Avatar'

Quietly, Ranma strode through the wide corridor with the intention of finding anything that may prove hostile. He left Azel and Moad back near the elevator, in case they needed to make a quick escape. He doubted it would be necessary, as the light sphere he left for them had his energy signature; most of the things within the complex knew it or at least came across it before, and understood the danger it represented. To come near it was inviting their demise.

Ranma paused, before moving closer to one of the walls. Touching it, he smirked, finding his energy imprint still easily detectable. With a sense of relief, he now was sure he wouldn't have to wander through the place again, attempting to find what he needed. With that, she continued down the corridor, recalling something that could be used to support Moad and Azel while she carried it. If she remembered correctly, it wasn't too far from there.

(A)

"The monsters will not attack us, how are you assured of that?" Moad enquired, keeping his back to the doors of the elevator, as Azel sat calmly by the glowing blue sphere.

"He would not leave us if we were in danger," she simply responded, not bothering to open her eyes and look back at her companion.

Moad understood that intellectually, but the very fact that he was several layers under the desert in an ancient's facility, most assuredly housing the lethally dangerous pure blood monsters that were the guardians of such domains in their era of origin... well; he failed to comprehend as how his current companion could remain so calm in such a situation.

Moad reminded himself that she wasn't like him; she was as much a creature of the old civilization as the beasts that lurked in the shadows. Perhaps she was calm because she knew they would never harm her, recognizing their own? The sensation of something clenching onto his shoulder jolted the young former pilot of the empire out of his dreading, throwing him straight into fright.

At Moad's shout, Azel quickly opened her eyes, already anticipating the worse. What greeted her was the sight of Ranma, morphed into his massive form for strength, holstering an un-functioning levitating platform in one hand, while firmly holding Moad down in an attempt to calm him. She wondered as to why she didn't even sense his arrival, but then attributed it to the glowing blue sphere in their vicinity.

She stood up, before calmly striding to the two of them, "Ranma."

With but that name, their human companion paused in his desperate thrashing, and took a closer look. Still unaccustomed to Ranma's shape shifting abilities, he had still presumed that the powerful being would have returned as he smaller, lithe red head she left as before. "Care at that! You nearly scared me to death!"

"Apologize," Ranma replied, chagrinned; he had been too concerned about not attracting any attention to them that he had not thought their reaction to his sudden reappearance. "Found a platform, what is it needed to work?"

Azel motioned the pigtailed being to set the circular platform, bordered by railing and fronted by an interface that hadn't seen activity for eons. She climbed aboard it, and frowned at the interface, "Edge used his weapon to activate it. We do not have any such device."

Ranma cocked his head, before morphing into a smaller, gray haired form with flowing red robes that trailed along the ground like folded wings of a crimson dragon. With a deft hop, he landed silently aboard the platform. "Hmm, what is 'activate' being?"

Azel blinked, before comprehending what he had asked, "Edge used his rifle to activate it; to make it work."

Ranma nodded in understanding, before looking over the alien controls, "Perhaps power from the weapon make it work?" With that, Ranma placed his hands over the controls.

Ranma focused, trying to ensure that he filtered his energy in a consistent stream that would connect him to the interface of the platform, just as he had the elevator, and...

"Just like that computer thing..."

(A)

Azel watched stoically, as an aura seemed to seep gently from his hands and into the interface. She looked around, as the soft hum began under her, and then grabbed the support railing in order maintain her balance when she felt it began to rise. Moad quickly scurried aboard, irrationally fearing that he would be left behind, and gasped in surprise as he looked over the rail.

Ranma realized that he had limited control of the vessel, but it still required a primary pilot to do the fine steering, "Azel, you control, I say to go where."

Azel nodded, before taking the helm, easily adjusting to the controls, even if they differed from what she had been exposed to.

(A)

Ranma was not prepared for the sudden jolt, as Azel took the controls and attempted to move them, and nearly lost concentration of the power feed and his balance. "Woman driver," he muttered, rather glad she didn't understand his native language.

(A)

Azel fought the peculiar urge to hit Ranma upside his head, though somehow she understood the sensation came from the strange phrase he uttered in his own language, "We are ready."

Ranma nodded, "Forward."

(A)

The Emperor refused to give into his frustration. According to his spies in the neighboring empire, they were rapidly preparing for war. Their timing was nothing short of uncanny, as any attack done soon would find them too weak to defend, as the Imperial forces were spread thin between a token attempt to keep the Empire secure, and his current excavations. Curse him for his narrow sight, and not anticipating such a probability.

No, he was sure this was not a coincidence; they were informed that his guard was down. With a resigned sigh, he resolved that he would find the betrayer, and have him silenced before any more damage could be done. Of course, if they knew his defenses were not adequate at the moment, surely they now had an inkling of what his plans were.

It was now a race against the cycles; they had to complete their goals before a full scale attack from outside his borders, and the destruction that this human-like being potentially promised inside.

He hailed his current commander, hoping he was making the right decision. "Icarnai, contact as many stationary fleets as possible. Command them to postpone their assignments, and head for the eastern borders. They are to be prepared for massive conflict."

(A)

Azel knew the monsters were afraid of Ranma, but was shocked at the level to which they were. She had spotted many of them, but they seemed to scurry away from the vessel, as if it were a greater beast than themselves that had mutated and developed the capacity for hunger.

She had no sense of time to how long they have traveled, but she knew from Moad's requirement for sleep that it had at least been most of a day. The ancient facilities like this one were known for their endless corridors, as they had housed whole metropolises and elaborate ecosystems in times beyond. She wondered how long Ranma had been in here previously, if he had an idea where he needed to go.

Eventually, after ages of silence, Ranma spoke, "Here."

Moad awoke, as the platform touched the ground as gently as Ranma could make it do so. Before the three of them stood a pair of massive doors that reminded Ranma of the doors to an aircraft hanger. He vaulted over the railing, landing on the metal floor without a sound, and approached the doors. He could still see his finger imprints from when he first forced the door open, and decided to try the panel on the side to see if it worked like the hovering platform.

Azel, followed tentatively by Moad, came up behind Ranma, just in time for the doors to open, allowing them entry. Unsurprisingly, Azel found the room empty, most likely stripped bare by the previous residents, or possibly even by seekers that invade the ruins, claiming to preserve the treasures that had lay within. The only conspicuous sight before her was the large terminal that may have operated this sector of the ruins they were in.

"There," Ranma pointed, "Answers." He marched up to the terminal, placing his hands over the interface. Within moments, it activated.

Azel approached the computer, her eyes going wide at the image on the monitor. The four humanoid shapes displayed were arranged in a circle, each shape ranging from small and lithe, to a masculine medium build, to bulky and powerful, and then to peculiarly ethereal in appearance.

The drone did not need to guess that even Ranma saw the significance of the image. She began to read what Ranma had not been able to when he had last been there; never before having encountered the language of the ancients... or perhaps having forgotten it at some point.

For one of the very few times in her ancient, extended life, Azel felt shock. With wide, almost disbelieving eyes, she looked towards Ranma, who stared guilelessly back at her, as if anticipating an explanation...

"The Sestran..."


	32. Intermission 2

Intermission 

Research Index of Mandoo Facility

000432 It is asinine these disputes between colleagues concerning our right in safeguarding and regulating this land, providing a secure ecology in which concerns of drought, famine, disease, or any overbalance would not be realized. Sadly, many have even ventured to such extremes as to develop counter-acting agents that would potentially jeopardize this glorious paradise we have finally began to realize. Do they not understand that us as caretakers of this vast land, the only creatures capable of realizing this task, must proceed with the finalization of this project? In time, though they fight us presently, all will soon understand that this is for the good of all.

* * *

000805 Such zealousness should not have been overlooked. I am disheartened that many of my colleagues had banded together, and amassed a rather ingenious design; the heresy program. Impressive the very idea that a genome natured encryption could be utilized to create a creature supposedly capable of challenging the Sestran. Such the notion sound ludicrous, we have taken the potential threat as utmost serious. Steps have been taken in order to ensure such a creature is never created, by regulating the development of the creatures of this land. Everything from wild fauna to a farmer's beast of burden shall be scrutinized, and if found queer, disposed of.

* * *

001227 The stress of safeguarding against the heresy program has proven too taxing on our resources. As preferred it would be for us to be preemptive, it has been decided that we should prepare a defensive. Powerful dragons controlled by loyal drones are currently being developed, in which we are forced to forge a military force beyond the eco-regulating creatures that cultivate the land by commands of the Sestran. For truth, it is the Sestran that lies in danger of attack.

In regards to this, I have been approved for this project.

* * *

001942 The Heresy program's intent is the creation of a dragon! The confiscated notes document much of this spectacular being's capabilities, many of which does give me pause towards its capacity to challenge the Sestran, even at its peak. We can no longer presume this in any way an improbable feat, for such a dangerous lax in judgment would spell the end of our great civilization. Did these fools not realize what they planned to unleash? Even if I were to agree with their ideals, the destruction of the Sestran would rapidly prove disastrous. If the eco-regulators were to ever be without the Sestran's control...

* * *

002159 The project goes well. I must admit many of the theories that had been implemented on the Heresy program are quite profound. The shape shifting abilities centered within four aspects would make it much, much more powerful in its fullest potential than any of our current models of dragons. It has been decided that future dragons will adopt this capability, but first, I wish to implement it on my own brainchild.

* * *

003201 The vessel is proving to be a greater trial than anticipated. It was felt that we utilize a model of a droid instead of a dragon, for it would prove a great deal more difficult for its compromise to be realized. I had successfully removed the limitations that would most likely hinder the Heresy Dragon; no longer does agility oppose defense, consistent energy channeling capabilities do not become sacrificed for singular potent exertions of power. It is still unfortunate that there are still imitations to which the power can be utilized within the vessel's frame. It is disparaging that we have yet achieved a scenario to which the vessel would be capable of defending itself with the full might of the Sestran at its disposal. Alas, for it to do so in our current development would prove disastrous.

* * *

003326 Possibly against my better judgment, I have reallocated resources from development of its substantially complex thought organs towards this power capacity issue. This is proving too important to not resolve. If this is not corrected, the whole project is for naught. What good is a vessel, if it shatters when filled?

* * *

Drone L42- Thought index 72 Failure Drone L49- Thought index 72 Failure Confirm records incomplete regards to Drone Sestran 


	33. In Aid and Warning

Avatar

* * *

'A posse ad esse non valet consequentia'  
Disk three

* * *

The seekers have become restless.

The purple and violet hues that formed the shadows under the clouds provided the mediation between the waning sun's orange and searing red; the dark, star glittering night that approached from the opposing horizon. The colors of the skies hued the polished earthen toned quarters of the sovereign of the nation, matching his confident, unflappable countenance. If only a few things in life that the emperor allowed himself to indulge in, it would be the sight he was afforded from his balcony within the towering abode that oversaw the new capitol. Alas, with his great plan moving forward, even more complications arose that held his mind before the painted sky. The neighboring nations had grown impulsive, perhaps catching wind of his ambitions, while the threat of the rogue drones still resides in his empire. Now, the activities of the seekers had become more abundant, conflicting with the empire's own interests.

Of the three threats, he was concerned most of the Seekers. That group of profiteering grave robbers pose a great threat with their stolen knowledge, while yet proving their greed cannot be satiated. He understood that the foolish desert dwellers felt the same of the Empire, because they had never, or refuse to, believe that what the Empire does was for the benefit of all. It was his hope that he would uncover the finals of the disk before they unwittingly do, and utterly derail his plans. Much worse, the nation to the east had...

It was a peculiar feeling, one he was not accustomed to, yet one he could not ignore. A vague, nagging sensation that forced him to turn around, and scan his personal quarters. It was with great merit, that he showed no distress at the presence of the other occupant.

"I had been pondering on your absence," the Emperor responded, as he boldly strode to meet the visitor that sat at the edge of his bed.

The pigtailed drone leaned forward, before rising off his seat, "I want to not be seen."

"Yet you appear before me now," the Emperor responded, "What changes circumstances?"

"Stop the attack upon the Seekers."

The emperor's head rose slightly higher in mild surprise and understanding, "You have allied yourself with them?"

"I help them, they help me," Ranma stated, never shifting eye contact.

The emperor seemed not to care about locking gazes in challenge, as he turned back to the evening sky, "I believe they have something, or know of something, that I require. Since they would never willingly help the Emperor, I am left with little option."

The intruder to the Emperor's abode stepped closer, shifting to a larger frame in order to appear more menacing, "If you do not, then I have to stop you here."

"You do so, everyone will be doomed on this land."

"Explain." Ranma's simple demand had not lost the tinge of hostility in his voice, as if preparing to act if he did not like the answer.

"There is a massive army, from the east, we are capable of stopping them, but not without great cost, unless we have a weapon of decisive power."

"The Seekers do not have that weapon."

The Emperor turned around, "No, but they may know of it, and even the possibility of chance knowledge makes my task necessary. Do you think the Seekers are the only ones to protect? They are a small and scattered part of the populace on this land. They are not the only ones with families with children. Must I sacrifice everyone for your selfish demand?" The emperor scoffed, "I sense a nobility in you, but your perspective is narrow, and that nobility is misplaced."

Ranma narrowed his eyes; even with his dealings against Nabiki, he never fared well in the arena of unyielding logic. "I will stop this army."

The emperor never turned around, "Then do so, if you have that power."

The ruler of the great nation never bothered to confirm his visitor had left.

* * *

Azel drew her eyes across the open terrain, still pondering the revelation that the drone Ranma had shown her many rotations ago in the ancient laboratory. The purpose for his creation was something even she could not have imagined. She was well aware of the vast might of the Sestran, a fact she even kept secret from the very folk that gave her refuge and alliance since Edge introduced her to Gash almost upon the mid of the second solar cycle. She didn't know how such incredible power had been built, but knew that its scope was well beyond the feeble minds that presumed to run the land. The Sestran ran a finely cultivated ecosystem that spanned across the known terrain of every nation, making what was once originally inhospitable into a flourishing landscape; it was not simply a weapon that could be grasped like a meager gun, and aimed at its nearest convenient target.

The previous emperor sought its power selfishly, thinking it would bring all other countries on his boundaries to their knees, and it only lead to his demise and the crippling of his empire. It took the sacrifice of two courageous beings, Edge and his companion dragon, to defeat the untamed power that threatened to ransack the world like some beast announcing its full fury.

Azel had watched, as the man that had brought her back from her nearly eternal slumber had been felled for his ambitions. She had stumbled into muteness, unable to express in words the new and alien emotions that she felt when she had seen Edge for one last time, when she watched him enter the metaphysical domain of incalculable power. She contained within her for so long the pain she had felt when she realized neither would never be coming back.

And, that they had suffered for, opposed, and defied, walked beside her as if his role was a minor one.

Ranma was the Sestran.

More accurately, he was a vessel channeling the power of the Sestran. Azel could not comprehend how such a feat was possible, that such a minute container could hold the power of what many have even deemed god. What's more, it had been noted that Ranma was only a safeguard measure, and an incomplete one at that. For what that meant, she was not sure, but fear it to be a potential exploit.

"There is not much in this barren desert to look at. Come inside, and you may indulge in our library."

Azel pulled her head off her knees, and turned to address her and Moad's host, "I only wish to think about this matter.

The man wearing a rust colored shirt with billowing sleeves and dark blue pants gave an understanding grunt, as he moved before her view, staring up into the night sky, "The drone that had accompanied you."

"And more," Azel clarified, sparing the man , Nat, his name was, a brief glance, before once again staring ahead.

"There is much to think about in these times," Nat agreed, "The Empire has stepped up its excavation endeavors, as our neighbors to the east have began their make their trek beyond our borders. It seems that this useless dragon project that the Emperor is pursuing has forced their actions." Nat favored Azel with a glare that was not angry, but focused and demanding, "And what not of the up-scaled assaults on our strongholds? You trust your companion to coerce our 'fair' Emperor into ceasing this madness?"

"I cannot say for certain if that is what he has even chosen to do."

"Hmm? Oh." The seeker moved to return to their shelter that remained hidden from those who unwittingly may stumble upon its location, "I suppose he may do as he pleases, I do not pretend that any of us has the power to change his will."

Nat walked away, before pausing but a few strides from the entrance to the underground lair, "When he returns, does he return to your presence, or the ruins of our residence? One other thing to think about."

Azel felt the dim light that escaped from the door against her back as if she could see it, before the even darker night sky enveloped her with the luminance's absence.

* * *

Moad stood several strides behind Ranma, as the now identified most powerful artifact of the ancient civilization stared off into the horizon. To the former Imperial soldier, there was nothing but the vast stretches of desert that continued for the whole of his vision, but to Ranma, something of great interest could be found.

The pigtailed drone cursed to himself, aggravated that the Emperor's concerns were proven valid. The army was so vast, he did not need to see its whole, but the sandstorm their campaign march stirred up. From even the distance he and Moad stood from the invaders, he felt the ground tremble in their advancement. It wasn't even an option for Ranma to let them continue on; if they were to continue straight, he knew of at least three colonies that would be overrun by them before they reached the capital.

Finally, the silence only cut by the low howls of the wind about them stirred Moad into a bout of bravery, allowing him to speak, "Uh, what, what is...?"

"An army, from that way," Ranma responded, getting the gist of what his companion wanted to know.

"The eastern nation?" Moad considered, before his eyes became wide with concern, "But we are far from that border, that would mean they are..." The young man ran to stand before Ranma, causing him to step back in surprise, "You must stop them! I have been abandoned my Empire, but I do not wish it destroyed! They wish to destroy everything in their path, is that not true?"

Ranma calmly stepped around Moad, "They will not move further to two hundred strides at this instance." At that decree, Ranma took a step, before the sand around him exploded as if impacted by a meteor from the heavens. Moad could only make out the red streak that broke from it like a fiery winged serpent in flight.


	34. Repelling

Ranma/ Panzer Dragoon:

Avatar

His bangles clanked against one another gently, each one representing a commendation or rank, as the massive land vessel he stood on the helm of plowed through the sea of sand like an ocean faring ship parts the crests of vast blue waters. Even for its impressive size, almost seemed insignificant in the legion upon legion of smaller terrain vehicles that traversed before and beside it. The regal man who would be the commander of this fleet felt both pride and remorse for commanding such a vast campaign against their neighboring empire; if not for the failure of diplomacy, such a decisive action would not have been taken. If the emperor of these lands had simply taken to their point of view, attempted to understand their perspective, such a show of military might that boasted a declaration of war would never have been necessary. His was the greatest fleet in recent history that now invaded foreign land with impunity and disregard of the implications, because if the Western Empire was not defeated in this campaign, their own stake upon the land would be in jeopardy.

The timing of their preemptive strike was crucial and blessed, for if not for news from their sources amidst the Western Empire confirming the destruction of the nation cowing Grig Org air vessel, even the most battle thirsty of the Eastern nation would proclaim this attack foolish. For such favoring news, there with misfortune came news of peril. Their current Emperor was questing for an even more powerful weapon than the dreaded Grig Org. The strike must come now before he succeeded.

The commander of the land fleet knew that the front line held some of their most heavily armed ships, in preparation for initial confrontations before they could finally reach and siege the new capital of the Western Empire. It was in planning that losses were expected of the fore lines, even heavy losses, for once they reached the capital, they would unleash a most powerful weapon that would bring havoc to the center of their empire, and weaken, if not completely crush, their ambitious neighbors.

He found it odd, that he had yet to encounter any such opposition. Surely they would not miss the vast army that steadily traversed the flatter desert lands. If he believed in favoring fortune, he would consider this a blessing of the elder gods.

"Liege, in the fore beyond in seven stretches approaches a rapid item of an uncertified origin."

He turned to the helmsman that announced the warning, and internally sighed; it must be his pessimism that soured his luck. "A single vessel?"

"Liege Eisu Dorch, it becomes too small for a vessel that can confront us. Be it a rogue land caretaker?"

Eisu Dorch snorted, pondering why a lone monster would seek to approach such an army; even such mindless brutes would show more sense of self preservation. "It is possible we approach its nest, and it seeks to protect it. Launch a hard artillery; if it fails to vanquish it, it shall be enough to scare it off."

"It is within our safe trajectory field, Liege. Our fleet would need to plan a choreographed course to avoid the devastated land ."

"What?" Leige Dorch raised an eyebrow at the warning, "Did you not say it was beyond seven stretches?"

"It is now within tw-... Impossible!"

"Report!"

The helmsman leaned back from his view screens, "It has made contact with our front line already!" Even as far ahead their front line reached, they all could see through the fore window with unaided eyes the spectacle that ensued...

* * *

Ranma's red hair shifted to jet black, as his mass increased triple fold, just before impacting with the sleek, beetle like vessel. The transition of force from his shoulder check into the vehicle launched it into the air with the desert sand trailing it like the tail of a comet, before it descended, and collided with another vessel of the same type, while impeding the path of the rest that followed a uniform line. His transition from his heavier, more durable form to his apparently more chi enhanced form was fluid, as his hair became a silvery gray and his blue shirt grew into a faded blue robe. His mako takabisha was aimed for the base of the vessel beside him, causing it to overturn in several barrel rolls, crashing over two other of its kin and landing in front of a third to block its way.

Ranma decided that his objective was to stop their progress without causing undo harm to the soldiers that piloted them. After getting to know Moad, the pigtailed drone wondered how many he may have unwittingly sent to their death when he rescued Azel from captivity. He wondered how many of them were just as innocent and honest as the former soldier that now traveled with him, and how many were only doing their duty in a cause they felt just and honorable. Even if he stood on the opposing side, it left a bad taste in his mouth thinking how selfishly he acted without consideration. This time, he felt honor bound to spar as many, if not all, he faced.

He shifted into his lighter, spryer female form, continuing the spin from his chi attack with such speed she became a whirlwind. Her leg shot out, growing thicker and more powerful while carrying the momentum from the spin, and impacted it with the side of another vehicle that was larger than the initial ones he fought, well over ten times his own hulking size. Despite the size difference, the kick was like a baseball bat nailing a homerun, as it launched the large, tank like vessel into the air in an arc, and landing in the path of several others, providing yet another blockade. His leg had barely descended from the kick, before he launched high into the air, doing a single, almost lazy somersault towards another ship, and dropped an ax kick onto the front of it. Its nose buried into the sand, causing it to tumble forward, onto Ranma's waiting hands. Once he had a firm hold on it, he pivoted and hoisted it to the side, once again somewhere along the front breach.

The seemingly displaced martial artist's plan was to cause a wedge within the fleet, forcing it to part and change course, like a boulder in a river. If he worked quick enough before the outside forces could react, each part would bottleneck, and slow their progress down as he made it to the largest, and obviously commanding vessel to cripple it. Of course, it may have been easier to simply dash towards the his destination, ignoring the smaller vessels, but he felt it prudent to give a show of force to deter the rest from continuing after him. He noticed there were quite a few of these ships, and having to individually stop them all would get pretty tedious.

* * *

"Such a being…" the Liege of the massive invading war machine whispered. Intellectually, he knew such a meager, albeit powerful monster could not hope to take his whole fleet, but the havoc it visited on his carefully structured travel formation would delay them greatly. With a firm resolve, he gave the order.

"Any vessel that monster encounters is advised to use its full artillery…" he took a deep breath, before continuing, "Only known to this command vessel, any engaging vessel is lost."

The silence on the deck emphasized their shock, as uncalculated damage would be done to their fleet with the loss of artillery and ships. Regardless if their mission was a suicide one, the sacrifice now could prove greatly impeding.

"I choose to challenge the wisdom of this action, Liege," one of the decksmen respectfully stated, our mission is for the capital, can we spare such loss?"

"I think not of another action that would suffice," Eisu Dorch responded, "We either spare some of our force, or spare a great deal of our time."

* * *

The redhead spun horizontally along the artillery blast, before her red mane became gray. Ranma's robe tails trailed in the vacuum of the shot that had missed him, as he aimed his chi blast just to the front of the land craft under him. The concussive force caused it to flip backwards, and fall on him as he landed on the ground behind it. The black haired drone caught it and suplexed the ship onto the one that had been trailing, burying them both into the sand. She faded back just in time to evade another artillery shot, causing it to fly past his chest, and strike another ship.

The redhead bit her bottom lip at the explosion that ensued. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. With a new tactic in mind, she switched to an amalgamation of her quick, chi enhanced, and power forms, and focused on what looked like the command vessel.


End file.
